Pain
by Fury13
Summary: Kagome is betrayed by Inuyasha. She finds herself falling in love with Sesshomaru. Naraku has a nasty plan to get rid of them all. How will it all end? Find out, as the last journey for the jewel comes to an end. SessKag.
1. Default Chapter

**__**

I do not own Inu Yasha or any of its characters. Rumiko Takahashi does. I am just writing a fictional story about it, so please do not sue me. Okay, on with the story. Hope you like it. (This is my first fanfic, so please read and review.)

Chapter one: It Begins 

__

Kagome's P.O.V.

Its been two years now, since we started our hunt for the Shikon shards. The Shikon no Tama is almost complete, the only pieces missing are the ones Naraku hold. I'm now 17 years old; I have master the bow and have full control over my miko powers. I just hope that when the jewel is complete, I can tell Inu Yasha how I truly feel about him. Hopefully, he feels the same way about me.

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** 

"We'll rest here for tonight." Inu Yasha said form above a tree.

" Okay, Inu Yasha. Sango and I will go get wood for the fire." Miroku said to Inu Yasha who was looking frustrated. " Okay, go just be on your guard, we are in Naraku's domain. So, he should no we're here. Probably gots Kanna watchin' us right, now."

"Okay, Inu Yasha, we'll be back before night fall." Sango said as they walked into the forest. Shippo notice a stream so decide to take a dip, Kagome didn't join him.

" Inu Yasha, why are we going to him, its better if he comes to us, them he wont have the home ad-" InuYasha cut off Kagome.

"LOOK, I want to get the jewel complete now not later! I don't want to wait for that idiot Naraku to decide hes goanna attack US, then getting' the upper hand cause we weren't ready, GOT THAT!

"OKAY! I just wanted to asks a simple question, BUT NOOO, you have to get mad as always, your just like a little kid, I SWEAR!" Kagome was pissed that Inu Yasha yelled at her, but he does that all the time so shes use to it and now argues with him even more then before.

Night came and everyone fell asleep. Knowing all to well, there was someone keeping an eye on them, Kanna. But she wasn't the only one. Once they slept, she went back to her father, Naraku. To inform him of the news.

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** 

__

Kikyo's P.O.V.

Inu Yasha, I hope you haven't forgotten me and fallen for that wench. I wonder whom do you love now? Her, or me that reincarnation wanna be of me. So it makes me wonder whom will you choose when the jewel is complete. Guess I just have to find out, wont I. Till we might meet again Inu Yasha, oh and we will meet soon, my love.

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** 

"Inu Yasha, someone is there, but I can't tell where or even who, can you?" Mirokuasked nervously.

"Feh, no." Inu Yasha said growing angrier by the minute. " But there is someone there, dammit! Its hard to pick up the scent, their hiding it, somehow!" Inu Yasha said while pulling out the Tetsusaiga.

" Inu Yasha, could it be Kanna?" Sango asked clutching her boomerang.

" No, if it was her, we wouldn't be able to feel her presence." Miroku answered her.

All the while, Kagome was quite, too quite.

" Kagome what's wr-" Inu Yasha stop, for he saw the reason why she was quite. Everyone was shocked to see who it was they were sensing. That same person, standing right in front of Kagome with a smile, an evil smile, that person, Kikyo.

Okay, that's the end of chapter one. Please tell my what you think. Man, what's going to happen? What's Kikyo going to do to Kagome? And why is Kagome so shock to see her or has Kikyo already done something to her? Please review, because then I would know if I should keep on writing or just stop there. So tell me what ya think ok. Then, if I get reviews, I can write more and everything is going to be so cool. 


	2. One Kiss

I do not own Inu Yasha. I wish I did, but I don't. Rumiko Takahashi does, she is the owner of Inu Yasha and all of its characters. Okay, I had someone ask me who Kanna is, so it here goes. Kanna is Naraku's offspring. She looks younger then Kagura, but in fact, Kanna is older then her. She is all white and carries around a mirror that sucks up someone soul. (That's so crazy right, man, that mirror sure is cool.) Oh, ok the mirror gets a cracked when she tries to absorb all of Kagome's soul. Basically she is nothingness. Okay, on with the story, cause I'm just taking a lot again. Sorry, I'm going to make Inu Yasha a jackass, maybe not in this one, think chapter three.

Chapter Two: One Kiss 

Standing before Kagome was none other then Kikyo. Sango was worried for her friend, who at this moment, was not moving.

" Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked in a low tone. When she got no answer, everyone became even more fearful, for what has Kikyo done to her?" Kagome, why don't you answer me?" She asked raising her tone. Still, Kagome gave no answer. " Kikyo, what did you do to her?" InuYasha asked his eyes never leaving Kagome. " What InuYasha? Oh, you asked me if I did something to this wench. Yes, I did do something, and now I must fix it." She said with a grin on her face. "What is she talking about?" Miroku said questionable. "What am I talking about? Isn't it oblivious? I let this wench live, and now I have to fix it." As she said this Miroku, Sango, and Shippo stop moving. "Kikyo you can't be talking about-" InuYasha was cut off by Kikyo's laughing.

"Ha ha ha ha, you mean to tell me that you give a fuck about her? How sad, that you have fallen for her. Now what do you plan to do InuYasha, kill me? I don't think you can. After all, it was your fault I died. So InuYasha who will you chooses to save, me or the wench?" Kikyo's grin never left her face. 'I wonder, will he save her or me. I know I got to him, he can't help but feel reasonable for what happen.' " Kikyo, I love you, and I do feel sorry for you, because I do believe it was my fault, but, I can't let you hurt her or them!" Kikyo was shocked to hear InuYasha saying all of this to her. She had gotten what she wanted. She heard InuYasha say he still loves her, but she was angered to also hear him say not to kill them. "Okay, InuYasha, I wont kill them, in fact I'll let them go, just…." 

"Just what, Kikyo? What do you want?" InuYasha ask growling. "InuYasha, I want you. Come with me. No, better yet, just one kiss." She said to him as she moves closer to him. "InuYasha, one kiss is all I ask…" with that said they kissed. 

InuYasha, unaware that Kikyo had already let the others go kiss her back all to willing. Kagome's eyes felled with tears to see InuYasha kissing Kikyo very passionately. "Inu..…. Yasha?" Kagome's voice trembling at the thoughts she had in mind. "You asshole. How can you even think about that at this time!" Miroku yelled. At this point, InuYasha and Kikyo had broke the kiss, InuYasha's face was red, with anger and embarrassment. Kikyo laugh, and turn around to face InuYasha. 

"InuYasha, I let them go, I got my kiss, but just remember I'm not done. I will return, for what is rightfully mine, till we meet again." She started to walk off, but was stop by an arrow, it sliced her right cheek, and a thin long line of nothing appeared on her skin. "Kikyo! I'm not letting you leave here alive, next time I wont miss! I will take you down, for good!" 

Kagome's voice was loud and cold. "Do you really think a stupid idiot like you can take me on. You must be dreaming. A stupid wench like you can't do anything to me. You are nothing compare to me, even if you are MY reincarnation. If you think that you can take me, you are stupid. Now, I will be going, so don't stand in my way or I will have no choice to kill you now." Kikyo told Kagome in a clam voice.

" Well, we'll see who's the stupid wench, bitch!" Kagome let another 

arrow fly. Kikyo moved out of its way and laughed. "You are stupid. I can't 

believe you thought that arrow would hit me, it was slow there's no-" Kikyo was shut up with an arrow straight through her back. "Who the fuck did that?" She turn to see no one behind her. She look back at Kagome, who at the moment was smiling. "Kikyo, do you like my arrow? Its made with my ore, so it does what I want it to do." Kagome was getting another arrow ready. The arrow, is meant to kill.

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** 

*At Naraku's Castle*

"So, Kikyo has run into InuYasha. Now, she is in combat with the wench that travels with him. Ha-ha. InuYasha cannot help because then he will be putting himself in harms way. This is good. Kikyo, guess that's what you get for trying to take InuYasha for yourself and not think she would fright back. Kanna, you have done well, tell Kagura to come here." "Yes my Lord Naraku." Kanna leaves the room. Moments later Kagura walks in the room to Naraku. "My Lord, you called?" She said as she look on the floor. "Kagura, go to where InuYasha and the others are, I want you to welcome them with a tornado, then come back, do not stay to fight them. The wench InuYasha travels with well kill you, if you are seen by her. Kanna will hide your scent form InuYasha." "Yes, my Lord." Kagura left the room. 'I hope she doesn't kill you, Kikyo. If you die by her hands, you are nothing.'

'Naraku, the time will come and you will die, by me.' Kagura said as she look at Kanna. "Lets go Kanna, Lord Naraku wishes for us to save that wench he loves, before that other wench kills her." She said in a low tone. 'Till the day I get to kill you Naraku, I wont think twice about killing your wench. Then I will get to do want I want, not what you order me to do. 

Okay. That's it for this chapter. Sorry another cliffhanger. Help me out here should I kill Kikyo now or later. I'm thinking later cause InuYasha and her still haven't gotten together. After that, then I'll kill her, right? Yeah. So you read, now can you plz go review and tell me what you think ok. Ok, see yeah next chapter. Sorry about the cliffhanger, promise next chapter wont be a cliffy. 


	3. BitterSweetRevenge

Rumiko Takahashi is the owner of InuYasha. I'm just a fan. I do not own InuYasha, or any of its characters.

Hey!! I'm back with chapter three. I first would like to take the time to thank all of you who read and reviewed my story. I also want to thank you for the tips on if I should kill Kikyo. I don't want to type, but I'm going to anyway. 

Man, okay, I'm going to start off with Sessho-maru, so don't get confused. I have to add him to the story to make it complete. In this one there, will be OOC's here, so don't hate me. I will be using ( ) to add my notes, to help you under stand some parts and just for fun, okay. 

On with the story!!!!

Chapter Three: Bitter, Sweet Revenge

__

Sessho-maru P.O.V. 

Naraku the time has come for you demise. I know that my poor excuse of a half brother, InuYasha, is on his way over there. It seems that I am not the only one that wants you dead. Then, after I kill you it will be his turn. The look on his face when he sees my there, priceless. Then, knowing that the fool will think I am on his side, he will turn his back, and that will be his down fall.

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** 

" Jaken, how much longer to Naraku's domain?"

" My Lord Sessho-maru, we are not that far form it now, just a little longer." Jaken said quickly, not to upset his lord.( Yeah, cause Sessho-maru will kill him if he do upset him.)

" Yes, I see, I can smell InuYasha scent from here. Rin, I want you to stay here. Jaken, if anything should happen to her, you will die." Sessho-maru add with a death glared.

" Yes, my Lord Sessho-maru, I will take care of her, and make sure nothing happens to her." He said as he look at Sessho-maru's feet. " I'm going now, if things should find there way close to here go back to the castle." Sessho-maru walked into the forest not looking back. 

' I have to take care of this stupid human, and he goes off to fight Naraku. I don't even see way he cares for her, stupid wench.' Jaken thought.

" Jaken, where Sessho-maru going?" Rin asked with a smile.

" He will be back, stupid girl. Now Shut up and sit down." Jaken said angrily.

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** 

* Back to Inu and the gang* 

" Kagome, stop this, you are not a killer, please." Miroku said pleading Kagome not to kill. 

" He's right, Kikyo did try to kill us, but, you, Kagome are not like her." Sango add.

" No, she has to die, she isn't even suppose to be here, she's already dead, so I'm not killing her, just putting her to rest!" Kagome yelled.

Sango and Miroku were shock to see InuYasha get in front of Kikyo, putting himself between Kagome and her.

" Kagome…" His eyes looking straight at her as he talked. " Kagome, please don't kill her. I…. I…. don't want you to kill her, please, Kagome, for me?" Kagome's eyes were full of tears. " So, InuYasha, does she mean more to you then I do?"

" Kagome, I… I… lo-" 

Just as he was going to let her know just how he felt, a tornado hit. 

( Remember, Naraku sent Kagura to them, so Kagome wouldn't kill Kikyo, I just felt like make it hit at that time, my timing sucks.)

They jumped out of its way. InuYasha had Kikyo in his arms and Miroku had gotten Kagome, knowing that the hanyou would forget Kagome and get Kikyo instead.

Kagura and Kanna left feeling that they had done what he order.

"InuYasha, you went for her and took HER to safety, and you forgot about me. How could you after all we have been through. You jerk, you stupid jackass. To think, I had feelings for you." Kagome yelled as she took off into the forest.

"Kagome, wait, its not what you think, she was closer to me. I… damnit." InuYasha took off after her, leave a wounded Kikyo, a shocked Sango, an angered Miroku, and a dizzy Shippo. ( what a bitch, right. Damn InuYasha, he knows damn will he choose Kikyo. Man, if I was Kagome I would sit InuYasha so many times he would wish he didn't fallow.)

" Kagome, wait, please, just hear me out!" InuYasha was starting to lose his temper. ( That's not good.)

" Why InuYasha? So you can tell me how sorry you are and that you care about me, will I don't want to hear it!!"

" Fine, don't hear it." InuYasha said as he kissed Kagome. ( Things just got good. Ha-ha-ha-ha.)

They stayed in that kiss for a good while. Then they broken it, and InuYasha got a slap in the face.

" You jackass. So InuYasha, you never did answer my question. Do you care more for her or me. Who do you love?"

" I love you Kagome. I always have loved you. Since we fought Yura, I knew I loved and cared a lot about you. Its just Kikyo, was the first person I loved and then she hurt me. I didn't want the same thing to happen between us." He looked straight into her eyes as he said this. " Kagome, I owe Kikyo, because of me she died. I just can't let that go. I'm sorry."

" InuYasha, I love you to, lets go back and I wont kill her." She said to him with a smile. 'At least not yet.' 

They went back to find that Miroku and Sango had tied Kikyo to a tree. ( Don't ask.)

" InuYasha, we tied her to the tree so she wouldn't try anything." Miroku said. " Yes, but we know she could have easy gotten out, if she choose." Sango add.

" Okay. Hey, umm, do ya mind if ya leave us alone for a while." InuYasha asked not taking his eyes off of Kikyo. ( If I stop here, it would be a good cliffy, but I'm not.)

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** 

*Back to Sessho-maru*

InuYasha scent has moved closer. Oh, what do you know there they are. Seems to want to be left alone with that dead wench. This conversation should be good. I bet they want me to know what they are talking about, so I will just stay here and listen, don't mind me. He smirked. ( Yes, I know, its suppose to be, I bet they don't want me to hear, but I thought it would be funny that way.) Everyone left, but he saw that the wench (Kagome) hid behind a tree to listen, too. 

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** 

* Back to InuYasha*

"Kikyo, are you okay, did she hurt you?"

"I'm fine, she just took me by surprise. It wont happen again!'

" Yeah, I told her that I care about her and that I owe you. She bought it, too. She said she wont start shit with you for now and-"

" I don't need your help, InuYasha. You should be worrying what I'm going to do to her. That stupid wench. I'll kill her."

"Kikyo, you can't kill her, Not yet at least. I need her to help me fight Naraku and I know you can see the Shikon no Kakera, but her miko powers are stronger then yours."

" You telling me that she is stronger then I am. I don't believe this, whose side are you on anyway."

" Kikyo, I'm on your side you know that. I love you and only you, my love. Its just that you are not at full power, she did a lot of damage ya know." ( oh, when the arrow hit it miss her up. He's so fuck up, man) 

Behind the tree, Kagome stood there listening to it all. She heard everything InuYasha said and yet she was not crying. She was emotionless. Her heart had been crushed by him and yet he didn't even know she heard. She wanted to run, but her legs didn't move. She felt nothing inside of her, she didn't care anymore. Someone else would have ran and cried their eyes out, but yet she felt nothing. She was lifeless. Cold and heartless now. She would make them pay for it all.( Wow, I'm not as evil as I thought) 

She wasn't the only one that heard, Sessho-maru was hearing the whole thing and shock his head. 'The fool, does he really think that she is that stupid. Idiot, I bet he hasn't even picked up her scent. Well, this is going great, I can make that wench betray him, and then take her for myself, just like I will take everything else that belongs to him, the Tetsusaiga will be mind.' 

Okay! Sorry. Its not that big of a cliffy, but at least the story is long, right? Ok, you read and now plz review. Also, tell me if I should keep on adding my notes, ok. Till next time we meet, but for now you must plz go review. One more thing, thanks to those who do R & R and thanks to those who have me on their fav. List.

Okay, bye everyone. Take care. And more to come……. 


	4. The Plan

**__**

Hey! I'm back. Sorry, it took kind of long for me to type this. Ok, I don't own InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. To answer the question, is this going to be a Sess/Kag fic? Well, yes. That's what I'm going for. I love them.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing!! I didn't think I would even get reviews. But, you proved me wrong. 

Okay, those who love Inu/Kag fics, sorry, I like them to, but Sess/Kag are like WOW! SO don't hate me, I'll write one for them later, okay. 

Bad InuYasha. How can he do that to Kagome? Ha-ha-ha-ha, man its good. You'll love what I'm going to do. There will be OOC's, so don't hate me. Okay I'm talking a lot and I bet you all are like, 'Man she sure is talking a lot. Shit, don't she ever shut up. Okay, I wanted a story, not you talking like ya crazy.' So hear it goes.

ON with the story!! ( Its long to ok.)

__

Chapter Four: The Plan

**__**

Kagome P.O.V.

I gave him my love. I gave him my heart. That bastard, he betrayed me. After everything we gone through, he did this to me. I'll kill him and that fuck up, dead, whore Kikyo. I will need help though, and I know the best person. He may not want to help me, but if I give him what he wants, he will help me. Now all I have to do is find him and-… wait he's already here, Sessho-maru.

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** 

"Sessho-maru, I know you are there, so come out. I won't hurt you, unless, of course you what me, too." She laughed, then looked up to see Sessho-maru growling at her. ( That's funny, her hurting him, yeah right, in her dreams.)

"It took you long enough to realize I was here. Now, let us see how long InuYasha takes, shall we." He look back at InuYasha and Kikyo kissing. Kagome was disgusted with that sight. She also felt bad because it should be her he's kissing.

"Your half brother is an idiot. Kissing that dead bitch, its disgusting." Kagome was looking at Sessho-maru with a forced smile, getting ready to ask him . But, Sessho-maru beat her to it. (Don't you hate that shit. I know I do.)

"I bet you want to kill him, right?" Sessho-maru was now looking at Kagome straight in the eyes. "I also think you want me to help?" ( Okay now it gets very complicated and confusing, so bear with me. _I don't really know how to write it, and make them think at the same time. So, forgive me, if you get lost_.)

'I bet this wench will want me to help her. Then when I refuse, she will say that afterward I can have the Tetsusaiga, will I her help her. I guess I will, I kind of feel sorry for her. What?! Why am I feeling sorry for her!' Sessho-maru was deep in thought now.

"Sessho-maru, I have a favor to ask you. I know you have a problem helping humans, but its in your favor. After you help me with my favor, I will give you what you want, okay." Kagome was hoping he would say yes.

"Anything I want? This seems fun. Can I have more then one thing? If you say no, I wont help." He had a grin now. 'When she says yes, she's mine, and she won't be able to say no. Its genius.' (Yeah, guess I am as evil as I thought. Ha-ha-ha-ha)

"Okay, you can have whatever you want, just help me kill InuYasha and that bitch, okay." 

"Okay. I'll help, just remember you promised." I have her now. Idiot wait till she sees why I agreed so willingly. "Funny, I wonder why InuYasha hasn't heard or smelled us. You did something, didn't you?" Still looking into each others eyes. 'Why is he looking at me that way.' 

"I cast a spell to make sure he didn't smell my scent. I bet he can't even smell the magic, too." She broke the eye contact. 

'Why does he continue to stair at me. Wow, he looks so cute like that. Wait a minute, why am I thinking shit like that. I'm suppose to be in love with InuYasha, but that bastard is over there with that piece of shit. I know I can get InuYasha jealous before he dies. Lets just hope Sessho-maru will pay along.' ( She has no idea what I have plan for her, this is going to be good. Ha-ha-ha.)

"Okay Sessho-maru, now the plan is-" She was cut off.

"The plan is I kill him, after we fight Naraku. Got that, no-"

"There is more. I want InuYasha to be jealous. They only way is if we act different near each other. Oh, and I will convince him to let you stay with us till we fight Naraku. Since we are days away form Naraku's place. He will give me what I want, okay! You can't say no cause it's a promise, so there!" Kagome turn around and look at Kikyo with InuYasha. 'I hope he does and pray Sessho-maru doesn't kill me right now. I think I hear him growling. Don't turn around.' 

"Fine, have it your way." He said with an evil smile on his face.

'Wow I thought for sure I was a goner. He took that way to easy. He's planning something but what, damnit.' 

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****

*Back to InuYasha*

"Kikyo, I love you, ya know. I never thought anyone would ever love me, but you do. I love you so much. We'll get Naraku, then live happily ever after, with our pups." InuYasha was looking directly into Kikyo's eyes.

"InuYasha, I have one question for you. When I jewel is complete, will you choose to become full human or will you become full demon? Oh, InuYasha, please say you will become human for me." 

(What a bitch. She wants InuYasha to be human, for her! Inu's going to think now.)

'She wants me to become human. Why can't I just stay like this or be full demon. Kagome wouldn't want me to change. But Kagome and Kikyo are two different people. They are different, even though Kagome is the reincarnation of Kikyo. I don't love Kagome though, I love Kikyo. I always have love Kikyo. The only think is, I never saw Kagome as a replacement of Kikyo. They were always two different people to me. I feel bad for Kagome when she finds out, I don't know what she will do.' 

"Kikyo, why should I-"

"InuYasha, do you want our children to grow up like you did? Do you want them to be treated like that? I don't want them to grow up like you, you were hurt so much, InuYasha. I don't what that."

"Okay, Kikyo, I'll become full human for you and our pups."

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were going back to the camp. 

"InuYasha, have you seen Kagome?" Miroku asked as he moved some branches out of his way.

"No, she should be with you-" InuYasha was starting to worry.

'What if she came back and heard what I said. That's not good.'

"Well, she was, but she said she will be back and-" Sango added while she looked on the floor. Not wanting to see the look on InuYasha's face. 

****

"So, she' s been gone all this time, and ya just now letting me know!!!" InuYasha was yelling now.( Ha-ha-ha)

They went to look for her, InuYasha tracking her scent. Then, it just stopped.

"InuYasha, what's wrong?" Sango asked seeing him stop. 

"Her scent. It stops right here."

"But, how is that possible…" Sango was worried even more now. 

"We should check by the stream. She is probably there." Miroku said hopefully to everyone. 

"I should still smell her scent. Why-" InuYasha was cut off be Kikyo.

"She probably cast a spell here so you wouldn't smell her. Ha-ha-ha" Kikyo said as they walked to the stream.

There they all saw Kagome and Sessho-maru, standing eye-to-eye. (Well, not eye-to-eye, cause Sess is taller then her.)

"Sessho-maru, what are you doing next to my woman. Get away from her or I'll-" As always he was cut off.

"InuYasha, don't, he saved me from a demon while you were to busy doing god knows what with that bitch." Kagome glared at Kikyo. (yeah, I called her a bitch, I called her a lot of things come to think of it. Guess I really don't like Kikyo. Feel bad for her though. Oh well, back to the story!) 

"Kagome, she not a bitch. Stop talking about her." InuYasha was growling at Kagome now.

"InuYasha, if its okay, Sessho-maru wants to help us kill Naraku. I already told him he could and I know you aren't going to make me go back on my word, are you?" Kagome gave him the puppy dog eyes. 

"Okay, Kagome but if he gets in my way, I'm going to kill him, got that." InuYasha was growling at Sessho-maru, who was smiling.

"Okay, InuYasha, he wont get in your way. Just make sure Kikyo doesn't get in my way, or I will kill her, deal." Kagome said looking back at Sessho-maru.

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** 

*Back at Naraku's Castle*

'So Sessho-maru has joined his brother, yet at the same time planning against him with that wench. InuYasha is being unfaithful to her so now she wants him dead, good. They are turning on each other.'

"Kanna, I want you to keep an eye on them, okay. It will be just about four days before they arrive here. Then the fun begins." Naraku was looking out the window.

"Yes, my Lord Naraku. I won't let them out of my site." With that said, she left the room.

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****

*Back at the Camp*

'Why are Kagome and Sessho-maru being so weird. They're up to something, but what?' InuYasha was looking at Kagome, who was looking at Sessho-maru and smiling. 

"Its cold." Kagome said as she walked towards the fire Miroku set up.

"Yes, I bet the weather will be getting much colder as we get deeper into Naraku's domain." Sango added form behind Miroku.

( I think I'm going to make Sango and Miroku get together right now. Just for fun.)

They all went to sleep, as Kanna kept an eye on them, she saw Sango and Miroku cuddle up together to keep warm. She also notice to Sessho-maru was not asleep, just in mediation. InuYasha was not asleep either. He was watching Kagome sleep. Now and then looking at Kikyo, too.

'Who should I keep warm? I told Kagome I loved her, but I lied. If I keep Kikyo warm and not her she will know I was lying. Just, if I keep Kagome warm, and not Kikyo, she will get mad at me for that. I can't make up my mind. Who do I keep warm?!'

As InuYasha thought about this, he didn't see Sessho-maru move closer to Kagome and put his tail on her so she wouldn't freeze.

'I can't let you freeze to death, now can I. I will need your help after all. Looks like you were right about InuYasha, he is getting jealous. This is going to be fun.'

"Sessho-maru, what the hell are you doing?!" InuYasha's voice called from above the tree he was on.

"Nothing, just keeping her warm, since you won't." Sessho-maru's voice was low and clam. (Know damn will he wants to laugh.)

"I was going to, but you beat me to it. So, if you want to keep her warm go right ahead. Just don't get any freaky ideas." InuYasha jumped from the tree and walked towards Kikyo. "I'll keep Kikyo warm." He then sat next to Kikyo and put his arms around her.

"Sessho-maru…" Kagome's voice was low, yet InuYasha heard her.( Damn, that shit sucks. She's InuYasha's woman and yet she's calling for his brother. Damn that had to hurt.)

The next morning they woke early. They had to get to Naraku's castle, soon.

Okay. This is it. Its longer then the other ones, right? Well, I'll update soon. Well, now that you have read, go review please. Tell me what ya think, okay. I like to thank all of you who are R&R, okay. 

Sk8tergirll080- happy b-day. I'm kind of late, but there, okay. Thanks for reviewing. Like your stories.

Riinuka- Thanks for reviewing. Hope you like this chapter.

Like your stories.

Angel-Fergie- Hey. I'm going to read your story. Thanks for reviewing. Hope you like this chapter. 

Kawaii Kitsune- Thanks for reviewing. Hope you like this chapter. I like your stories.

Kokonutsu- Hey. Thanks for the tips, I know I fucked up on this one a bit, oh well. Hope you like the chapter anyways. Like your stories, they help.

InuYashaMoon- Hey. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Like your stories. Hope you like this one.

Lady Mayu- Hello. Hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reviewing. Like your stories.

Nekura- Hey. Sorry if I spelled your name wrong. Its hard memorizing all these names. Like your stories. I find them fun. Okay, thanks for reviewing, girl. I hope you like this chapter.

Okay. I gave personal thanks to all who reviewed. Your reviews make me happy. They also make me update sooner. I leave you all with this- This chapters over, but the story has just begun. 

Okay, go review. Tell me what ya think, cause I say this chapter could have been better written. (Guess that's way they say young people should not drink and write. Ya know cause they be messed up and not knowing what they did. I have a headache, so bye)

Kidding!! I'm NOT drinking. 


	5. Good Morning

****

Hey. Sorry it took longer then I thought to put this chapter up. First fan fiction wouldn't let me upload the chapter, then my disk wouldn't open and I didn't have a back up. So, I had to rewrite this chapter. I like to take the time to thank you all for your reviews. They are what keep me going with this story.

As usual I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does, and I'm okay with that, because if Inuyasha did belong to me, I don't think it would be as good as it is right now.

Okay, you know this already, I need help. *_* No not that kind of help, yet sometimes it is that way…. Okay I really don't know if this is a R/A/A fic, so if you can tell me thanks. Also, I don't think the rating is right. I have it PG-13, but I don't know if that's it. So if you can help me out with that too, thanks. Man, I know I should now my own ratings, but I'm not sure. This is my first fanfic. *Sighs* Okay if you don't know I'm going to tell you how I have this. "" That's when they talking out loud '' is when they are thinking. Okay.

Okay on with the story…………..

Chapter Five: Good Morning

__

Kagome's P.O.V

I awoke to hear Inuyasha and Sesshomaru arguing. What shocks me was that, they were arguing about me! I couldn't believe it. Sesshomaru was going to keep me warm the night. Inuyasha went to keep that bitch Kikyo warm. I didn't even know she could get cold. She's dead for crying out loud. Inuyasha pissed me off for doing that; he wasn't even going to fight for he could keep me warm! So I did they only thing I knew would work, I called out Sesshomaru's name. His face was priceless. I fell asleep again. 

The sun was bright, the next morning. I felt so warm. The only thing my body would do was snuggled into the warmth. Sesshomaru's tail was wrapped around my waist; I was on top of him, right on his lap, while he lies against a tree. My head was on his shoulder and my arms were on his chest, as his were around me. (He has both arms. Let's say he learned have to regenerate) 

When I opened my eyes I saw everyone staring at me in shock. I had no idea why. Then I realized I was in Sesshomaru's lap. That's why they were staring I thought- WAIT! Why the hell was I in his lap! Oh my god… You think they saw when I snuggled into his chest? Inuyasha must be pissed. 

I got up quick; I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. Inuyasha was mad; you could see it in his eyes. I don't know why… it was his fault. He should have been the one to keep me warm, not Sesshomaru. 

****** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ******

"WHAT THE HELL WAS YOU DOING?" Inuyasha asked to Sesshomaru who was getting up. (With a smile I might add)

"Nothing. I was merely keeping her warm. Why would you have preferred her to freeze to death? Oh wait, then again that's how you like your women, isn't it?" Sesshomaru said in his usual, cold, emotionless tone. (Which I find very cool)

No one said anything for a long time. Then after about ten minutes, Inuyasha found his voice.

"I don't prefer my women dead, and if I do, it's my problem. At least I can find a woman!" Inuyasha said his he turned his back on everyone. He didn't want to see Kikyo or Kagome's face after that one.

"Then we should start moving. We will continue towards Naraku's castle which is located north of here." Sesshomaru spoke directly to Kagome.

"Who said you can give the orders! I do what I want when I want." Inuyasha said in his stubborn tone.

"I was not speaking nor telling you anything. I was talking to Kagome." Sesshomaru said becoming very annoyed with his half brother.

"I think you are right, Sesshomaru. We should head towards Naraku's castle and fast."

"WHAT?" Inuyasha was shock to hear Kagome agreeing with Sesshomaru.

"What Inuyasha… he is right you know." Kagome said in her as a matter of fact voice.

So they were off. They walked two hours straight without stopping. Kagome grew tried and dizzy. She had not eaten anything before they left. She notices that Sango and Miroku looked tried, too. So she decided to tell Sesshomaru if they could rest for a while. She knew Inuyasha would say no, since she had side with Sesshomaru on moving out quickly. Now she wishes that they had waited for they could eat.

"Sesshomaru, can we rest for a while. I'm not feeling good. We didn't have a chance to eat and-" Sesshomaru cut her off. 

"So, you are tried already. Okay fine, we will rest for one hour, got that." Sesshomaru told Kagome. "Make it two hours," She asked him hoping he would say yes.

"Fine, two hours. I wouldn't be two, but I want to bathe after we eat." Sesshomaru sat down by a tree. "Okay, thanks." Kagome told Sesshomaru then added a remark to get a smile from him. "Then after I eat, I will join you." She got what she wanted, Sesshomaru smiled. "Really, you will join me, I guess we will just have to find out, wont we?" Sesshomaru said to Kagome, who was shocked to hear him say that. This made Sesshomaru very pleased. 

"Inuyasha, what's wrong with you? You have been acting weird all morning. Well, weirder then usual, I mean." Kagome was asking Inuyasha.

"Nothing. Leave me alone. Go bother Sesshomaru, since you two have gotten close!" He replied as he walked off.

"Kagome, you have to understand Inuyasha is a bit… jealous. He did see you and Sesshomaru very close this morning." Sango said in Inuyasha's defense, which she thought she would never do. 

"Yes, he did find you two very close. I couldn't believe what I saw myself." Miroku added.

"Look, nothing happen, so I don't know why he's acting like that. Besides if he is so mad, why wasn't he the one to keep me warm? No, instead he kept that wench Kikyo warm! She's dead, for crying out loud, Sango. I didn't even know the bitch could get cold!" Kagome was steamed now.

"Nothing happened, if you don't believe it, that's your problem, not ours." Sesshomaru stood up and walked towards Kagome. "As for me, I'm going hunting, you want to eat, and so I'm going to good get the food." He walked into the forest.

"He is not going to get me my food! I'm going to hunt for myself. I bet I will bring something better then he does!" Inuyasha said as he walked into the same forest as Sesshomaru.

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****

*Somewhere else*

"Rin lets go. I want to reach the castle by nightfall!" Jaken yelled at Rin who was picking flowers.

"Okay, Jaken, Rin coming." She ran towards him with all her speed. 

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** 

*Back to the group*

Fifteen minutes passed.

"Here comes Sesshomaru, Kagome." Shippo yelled.

"You back already. Wow, you killed and skinned two deer's." Kagome said looking at the huge deer's in his arms.

"Yes, they are ready to be cooked, I didn't want to waste more time." He said as he handed the dears to Sango and Miroku. 

"So, were is Inuyasha? Did he go hunting as well?" Sesshomaru asked with a smile. He knew well that Inuyasha went hunting, to bad Inuyasha didn't know Sesshomaru caught the only two dears in the whole forest.

"Yeah, he went hunting. He said something about not wanting you to bring him his food and he could get his own food." Shippo answered Sesshomaru laughing, he continue. "Yeah, he said he will bring something bigger and better then what you brought… I'm guessing he should have waited to see what you brought." Shippo was now rolling with laughter.

'Yes, he should have waited. I caught the ONLY two dears in the forest, the fool. Not only that, those were the only two huge animals left in the forest. The only thing left is… squirrels, birds, rabbits, and rats. This will be amusing.' Sesshomaru thought to himself. 

"I'm going to wash the blood off my hands, you should eat and not wait for the mutt. He will be awhile." Sesshomaru said as he walked towards the stream. An arrow stopped him. 

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO INUYASHA?" Kikyo's voice was loud and cold. She had an arrow pointing at Sesshomaru.

"Kikyo! Put your arrow down! If you don't I will kill you and this time Inuyasha isn't here to get in my way!" Kagome was standing about one hundred feet away. She had her own arrow pointing at Kikyo. 

Kikyo shifted her arrow and was now pointing it to Kagome.

"HE DID SOMETHING TO INUYASHA, AND YOU ARE JUST GOING TO LET HIM GET AWAY WITH THAT!" She was yelling at her now.

"Kikyo, you don't know that for a fact, now I'm not going to tell you again, put your arrow down!" Kikyo put her arrow away.

"I did nothing to the mutt, now wench, if you do that again I will kill you myself. Be glad you did what Kagome said, for I was about to kill you. Next time I will not show you pity." Sesshomaru said as he continues his way to the stream. (I don't think they like each other, what do you think)

"Inuyasha is back!" Sango yelled to Kagome, who had her arrow still pointing at Kikyo.

"So, how did the hunting go, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked with a grin. (Something tells me, Shippo knew there were no animals left)

"Oh, Inuyasha you caught… squirrels" the whole group, not including Sesshomaru, had a sweat drop on the back of their heads.

It was quiet for a while, but in the distance you could hear laughing. 

"WHATS SO FUNNY! I BET I DID BETTER THEN YOU DID, SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha yelled, and once again put his foot in his mouth. 

"No, Inuyasha, I did much better then you did." Sesshomaru was making his way back. He was smiling.

"Inuyasha, you… well Sesshomaru brought two dear. He skinned them and everything." Miroku told his friend. 

"WOW, Inuyasha, you suck at hunting, don't ya!" Shippo add as he pulled on Inuyasha's ear. 

"I'm going to kill you, Shippo! Come here!" Inuyasha got Shippo by the tail. He was about to hit him when, someone stopped him.

"Let go of me Kagome" Inuyasha said, but then very shocked to see it wasn't Kagome, but Sesshomaru gripping his wrist. 

Sesshomaru was very pissed off now. 

(Me thinks its cause Inu called him a female)

"I'm not Kagome! Let go of the kit, Inuyasha. You will not hurt him!" Sesshomaru begin to dig his claws into him. 

(*Sesshomaru, I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me. I'll give you my squirrels; just let me go, okay. * This will never happen. It will be a cold day in hell before we ever hear Inu saying this. I just thought it would be funny. Well, Bitch of Fury was the one to tell me)

Kagome was shocked to see Sesshomaru protecting Shippo.

'Why is he protecting him? Does he care or… Rin! He is always protecting her like that. He must have a soft spot for kids.' Kagome was snipped out of her thoughts by Inuyasha's voice.

"Let me go, Sesshomaru. I want to kill you, but Kagome told me not to. That doesn't mean I won't!" Inuyasha's voice was loud and stubborn as usual.

"You kill me, don't make me laugh. Oh, wait you already did that with your sorry excuse of a hunt." Sesshomaru's claws were beginning to produce poison.

"Okay, who's hungry?" Kagome said trying to stop them from fighting. Sesshomaru let go of Inuyasha with a push, making him fall on his face.

"If you precede in taunting him, I will not hesitate to kill you." Sesshomaru said as he fallowed Kagome.

"So, Inuyasha I guess you better go skin your squirrels, snice you said you didn't want anything Sesshomaru brought." Shippo said to Inuyasha who was very pissed off.

"Go away, Sippo." Inuyasha wasn't in the mood to play.

"You can't hurt me. Nope you can't, if you do Sesshomaru will come kick your butt." Shippo was jumping up and down now.

Inuyasha just grawled at him.

'Why the hell is Sesshomaru protecting Shippo. I don't get it. Then again I never did undertsand him. First he says he hates humans, and then he has that little girl traveling with him. Now, he is not only protecting Kagome, but also now Shippo. I don't get it!' Inuyasha thought to himself, as he and Kikyo skined his squirrels.

As they ate nothing happen. Everything was quiet. No one said anything, but they all had one thing on their minds. Why did Sesshomaru protect Shippo? Hell, he didn't even know himself.

"Okay, I'm going to go bathe now. Sesshomaru will you be joinging me?" Kagome asked, everyone was shocked to hear this, even Sess. (I'm lazy. I don't want to write his entire name.)

"WHAT! Why you asking him to join you!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What? Oh, I get it you want to come too. So, you are going to join us." Kagome contiune. "Or do you want it to be just the two of us, Inuyasha?" Kagome knew Inuyasha would want to, but Kikyo was there so she knew he would say no. 

"I would love-" Inuyasha stopped. He could feel Kikyo burning holes on his back. "I can't." He finally said after about two minutes. 

"Okay, I guess no one will join me, I'll go bathe by myself." Kagome turn to walk off, only to be stopped by Sesshomaru's voice.

"I will join you, Kagome. You offered, so I guess I will take you up on your offer." Kagome was shocked. She didn't think Sesshomaru would go through with it. Sesshomaru was very pleased with the look on everyones face. 

"You are not going to bathe with my woman!" Inuyasha yelled. He was pissed.

"Your woman? If she was yours, why didn't you keep her warm last night? If she was your woman, why am I going to bathe with her? If she were your woman you wouldn't hesitate to bathe with her, or even be with her. You haven't done anything to show me that she is yours." Sesshomaru said with his emotionless face. Inuyasha could do nothing but watch.

"Okay, so is anybody else going to join us?" Kagome asked. She got no answer. She begins to walk to the stream, hoping Sess wouldn't follow her. Her hopes faded when she saw him behind her.

"Nobody told you to come, mutt." Sesshomaru

"I'm not letting you two be alone. You want me to show you, Sesshomaru. I won't get in the water, but I'm going to be there. I can't let you do anything to her." Inuyasha found his voice.

"I will not do anything she doesn't want me to do, mutt. I'm not you, I know to treat a lady." Sesshomaru said, as he got undressed.

Inuyasha ignored Sesshomaru and jumped into a near by tree, just above the stream.

Kagome was already in the water when Sesshomaru got in. She couldn't help herself, she peeked. Sesshomaru saw her, he just smirked.

Kagome knew Inuyasha was up on the tree, so she decided to have a little fun. Thinking Sesshomaru would say no, of course.

"Hey, Sesshomaru, can you rub my back?" Kagome smiled.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha couldn't believe Kagome said that.

"Oh, Inuyasha, I would ask you but you are not in here. So I asked him. Of course, if you were in here I would ask you but-" Her sentence was cut short after feeling Sess hands on her back. She didn't move at all. 

'I didn't think he would do it, man. I was playing! But then again he has been proving me wrong lately.' Kagome thought.

(This doughnuts good. Do you all what some… Damn I ate it all. Sorry, next time.)

**__**

Sesshomaru's P.O.V. 

Why am I doing this… it is fun though. Inuyasha's face is priceless. Her skin is soft. Wait! Get that out of your mind. She smells good, too. I wonder… okay, none of that right now. Well, she said to make the mutt jealous so I guess I will do what she wants, right. This is fun, she wants to make him jealous and wants my help, but yet doesn't really want it. I guess I will have a little fun with her right now, not only that, I'll make the mutt jealous.

***** ***** ***** ****** ***** ***** *****

Sesshomaru's hands made there way down her back. Kagome gasped. Inuyasha was pissed as he reached for his sword.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" Inuyasha jumped out the tree, ready to attack!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm SORRY! DON'T HURT ME! I had to end it there. Its longer then all of the chapters I have written. So you go review, and I'll update the next chapter ASAP.

Okay thanks you all for waiting. I hope you like this chapter. 

I like to thank Bitch of Fury for helping me write this chapter. Thanks to her, Inuyasha ate squirrels. I wanted rabbits, but I went with the squirrels. Hope you had a laugh. Peace out.

THANK YOU FOR WAITING! PLEASE GO REVIEW NOW! 

I didn't go reread, so I have mistakes. Sorry. I have Some miss spelled words. __


	6. The Fight

****

Okay, the usual I don't own Inuyasha. That's all I have to say on that matter.

Hey! I hope you like the last chapter. I know I did. 

Thanks for the reviews. I know you all want Kikyo dead; I'm going kill her, just not yet. Kagome can kill any demon she wants to, and she can kill Naraku on her own, just like she can kill Inuyasha. The thing is she still loves him, so she doesn't think she can go through with it, but don't worry. Plus, if I tell you anymore I'm going to ruin the story.

Okay thank you all again for the great reviews.

Okay, FYI, if you think Kagome is naked, shame on you! She happens to have a swimsuit. One piece, not two. Now, for Sess that is a whole different story, if you think he is wearing anything, shame on you! He is naked. Well, shame on me, I didn't put that in Chapter five. 

Okay On With The Story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter Six: The Fight 

Last Time

Sesshomaru's hands made there way down her back. Kagome gasped. Inuyasha was pissed as he reached for his sword.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" Inuyasha jumped out the tree, ready to attack!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome looked at the enraged Inuyasha, who was about to slay Sesshomaru.   
"KAGOME MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Inuyasha yelled.

"NO STOP INUYASHA!" With that said, Kagome lifted her arms and Inuyasha froze in mid air, he stay there for a while, before Kagome move her hands again. Inuyasha fell into the water.

"You need to cool off!" She giggled at Inuyasha, who was all wet.

"WHY THE HELL, YOU DO THAT FOR, WENCH?" Inuyasha said as he got out the water, still very pissed. "WHAT, DID YOU WANT HIM TO TOUCH YOU THERE! TO THINK I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THE THAT… NOT SOME WHORE!" Inuyasha realize what he just told Kagome. By this time everyone gather to see what all the yelling was about. 

"WHO THE HELL, ARE YOU CALLING A WHORE! THE ONLY WHORE HERE IS THAT BITCH OF YOURS, KIKYO! I ASK SESSHOMARU TO RUB MY BACK AND YOU GET PISSED OFF! WELL I SHOULD BE THE ONE GETTING PISSED OFF, DON'T YOU THINK! YOU JACKASS!" Inuyasha was backing up, not knowing what Kagome was going to do to him. She stopped using "sit" along time ago.

"SO INUYASHA, YOU THOUGHT I WAS BETTER THEN THAT, YOU WOULDN'T KNOW WHAT IS BETTER, ALL YOU HAVE TO COMPARE ME TO IS A HOMEWRACKER, SON OF A BITCH, THAT IS DEAD, I MIGHT ADD! YOU KNOW WHAT, I AM BETTER THEN THAT FUCKED UP, NO GOOD, PIECE OF SHIT, WANNABE LIVIN, TO BIT HOE, THAT NEEDS TO TEAR HER ASS BACK TO WHERE SHE CAME FROM, WHICH IS THE GROUND!" Kagome was out of the water now; her aura was growing with every word.

(Damn, all her Ebonics un came out. She ghetto, guess Inu is in some shit, man)

Kagome froze everyone where they stood. She didn't want Inuyasha running away. Kikyo couldn't move at all, but she still could talk. So could everyone else.

"INUYASHA, GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T KILL HER RIGHT NOW! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT HER ANYWAY, RIGHT! ALL YOU SAID WAS THAT YA WAS IN DEBT TO HER" Her eyes were full of tears. She was hoping Inuyasha would let her kill Kikyo, but she knew he wouldn't.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T KILL HER!"

"I SAID I WOULDN'T KILL IT, IF IT DIDN'T GET IN MY WAY! BESIDES, YOU ALSO SAID YOU WOULDN'T KILL SESSHOMARU AND YOU TRIED, SO WHATS STOPPING ME FROM KILLNG HER?" Inuyasha said nothing. He didn't know how to answer her.

"LOOK, WENCH, YOU ARE NOTHING BUT MY REINCARNATION! DO YOU REALLY THINK HE COULD EVER LOVE YOU! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! A STUPID FOOL LIKE YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND TRUE LOVE! THE ONLY WHORE HERE IS NOT ME, ITS YOU! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A TWO-TIMING HUSSY! GO AHEAD TRY TO KILL ME! JUST REMEMBER YOU HAD TO FREEZE ME SO YOU COULD DO IT! YOU KNOW I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!" (Kikyo was telling Kagome this like it ain't shit.) 

Sesshomaru told Kagome mentally not to kill her, just yet. Let her go and kick her ass but don't kill her; they still needed to have some more fun. She agreed it was going to be fun.

"OKAY, I CAN KICK YO ASS IF YOU WASN'T FROZEN! YOU WANT TO SEE!" Kagome unfroze Kikyo. "LETS GO, BITCH, WHAT YOU SCARY, AFTER ALL TO SHIT YOU UN SAID YA AINT GOANNA DO SHIT! I KNEW YOU ASS WAS FRONTIN!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? I DIDN'T FOLLOW YOU!"

"SHE SAID SHE WAS GOING TO KICK YO ASS, AND YOU WAS FRONTIN. I DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE MENT, BUT ITS FUNNY. I THINK ITS YOU A LAIR." Shippo yelled from behind Sango.

"SHIPPO, I NEVER WANT TO HEAR YOU SAY THAT AGAIN, OKAY!" Kagome said in her usual tone.

"OH, SO YOU THINK I'M LYING! I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU!" Kikyo yelled.

Kagome walked straight to Kikyo face. 

"BITCH! SHIPPO CLOSE YOUR EYES!" With that said, Kagome punch Kikyo in the face. Kikyo drop to the floor, she didn't think it was going to be a fistfight.

"I'm goanna give you a chance to get your ass up. I don't like hitting **things** when they already down. But, I will make an exception, just for you." Kikyo got up, and then Kagome put her right back down, with an upper cut. Kikyo looked like she wouldn't get back up. Kagome got on top on Kikyo and just punching the hell out of her. Kagome got up and kicked Kikyo a few times.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Naraku's Castle* 

"I want you to go over there and help her! I don't care what happen, just save her from that wench!" Naraku yelled at Kanna and Kagura.

"LOOK, she isn't going to kill her, she is just having fun! If she were going to kill her, she would already be dead! Well, she is dead, so she would already be back in her grave." Kagura yelled.

"Fine, but if she dies, you will join her!" Naraku said as he continued to look in the mirror. (The bitch is already dead! Hello) 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Back to the Fight* 

"Kagome, that's enough. You have proven your point" Miroku said with a worried look.

"Yes, Kagome he is right, stop it. She does deserver this, but not like that, okay." Sango add.

"Okay, I'll stop. Just because you all asked so nicely." Kagome turned around to face them, then turned back to Kikyo who was trying to get up. Kagome punched Kikyo one last time. 

She then unfroze everyone else.

"Kikyo, are you okay?" Inuyasha ran to her side. "Kikyo, answer me. She's unconscious, Kagome. Hope you happy." Inuyasha said as he picks her up.

"No, I'm not happy. I want to kill her and I won't be happy until she is back in her grave. Now, I'm going to go change." Kagome walked behind a rock as Sesshomaru got out of the water to put his clothes on. He finishes putting on his clothes.

"So, Inuyasha, you said you were going to show me, but all you did was prove me right. How does it feel to know that your precious dead miko can die when ever you piss of Kagome?"

Sesshomaru had a smirk. 

Inuyasha said nothing, he just snarled at Sesshomaru with hate in his eyes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**__**

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

She could have killed the wench if she wanted to and not even having to use her miko powers. She has gotten a lot stronger then the last time I fought Inuyasha. I like her this way. She isn't that useless girl she once was, to bad Inuyasha hasn't realized this. That is not a bad thing though; I might have to make sure she doesn't try anything after we kill Inuyasha. She is very conning; she will probably try to kill me after we kill him, though. I have to make sure she trusts me. I know I will make her fall in love with me. After that, she will not try anything. This is prefect. 

She won't think anything is wrong. I will tell her that I love her, and I will prove it, but not show her I'm lying. Inuyasha is an idiot; he has a prefect weapon of destruction, yet he doesn't even know it. Now, I have to make sure it stays that way.

"Lets move out. I don't want to have to stay here. If we do, it will take us even longer to get to Naraku's castle." No one is even listening to me. Well, I guess I have to make them.

"Yes, Sesshomaru you are right, we must start moving." Well, I guess someone was listening; now I don't have to kill them.

"Okay, lets go. I'm becoming very bored and I don't want to have to stand here and wait for that bitch to awake." Looks like Kagome can get very impatient. That's funny; Rin can get very impatient, too.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They begin to walk, again. Inuyasha was carrying Kikyo. They walked for a long time; it was about five hours after they begin Kagome felt tried. Inuyasha usually carrys her on his back. Now, he had Kikyo in his arms. 

**__**

Kagome's P.O.V.

I watched him carry that bitch from tree to tree. How I wish I were the one in his arms. He really loves her. I didn't have to lie to me, but he did. He hurt me so many times. Now, I still love him, but I want to hurt him, bad. 

"Ahhh…" Damn that hurt. I can't believe I fell down this hole. Where did it come from?

"Hey, a little help, I can't move my leg!" Damn Inuyasha isn't goanna put her down for me this sucks. Why to go, Kagome, you get mad at him, hurt the one he loves, and now think he is actually going to help you. 

"Kagome, are you okay?" Great didn't Sango hear me say I can't move my leg?

"No, I think I broke my leg. I can't move it. Can someone help me out of this hole." I think I'm going to be here a while.

"Kagome, I'm going down there, just hold on." Was that Sesshomaru? Why is he going to come get me? Oh well, as long as I get out of here.

I knew it was Sesshomaru.

"Thanks." Man, that's all I'm going to tell him.

"You are welcome. Do not move your leg looks broken. I guess I will have to carry you for a while." WOW! He's going to carry me. 

"Okay, thank you Sesshomaru, but-" I cant believe he just cut me off.

"Inuyasha said he would not put Kikyo down to come get you. He is still very upset that you beat up his-… Kikyo. Kagome, do not bother giving himyou love or time, he does not want or deserve it." Okay Sesshomaru is talking to me like this, its giving my goosebumps. 

"Are you ready?" 

"Yes, Sesshomaru, lets go." Okay now we can continue to walk and I will not get as tried.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Kagome are you okay?" Shippo asked his mom.

"Yes, I just broke my leg. It will be fine tomorrow." Kagome reassured her pup.

"So, we should continue to walked, right?" Kagome asked the group.

"Yes, Miroku, Shippo, and I will ride on Kirara ." Sango said to the injure Kagome, who laid in Sesshomaru's arms.

They continued there journey towards Naraku's castle. Kagome in Sesshomaur's arms and Kikyo in Inuyasha's. 

Kagome fell asleep in Sesshomaru's arms about twenty minutes after they begin to walk again. 

'She must be very tried. She did get into a fight and won I might add. Then she has to go and hurt herself. Now she is asleep in my arms and Inuyasha is getting very annoyed. Even when she sleeps, she makes him mad. Guess I'm gald I'm on her side. Inuyasha is going to get what he deserves and it will be by her hand. 

This is great. Inuyasha will never know what I have plan for her when she has finished killing him. I will make her mine. I know she will believe me, she already has put some trust in me. Know all I have to do is make her love me in these three days. I know I can do it. Its not hard to make a human fall in love with a great demon like me. I know Inuyasha will not get in my way, because he will not know.' Sesshomaru thought as he jumped very cautiously from tree to tree. Making sure not to wake the sleeping miko in his arms.

SORRY! Another cliffy. But, hey it not like chapter five. Its not that big of a cliffy. I don't think I spelled Kirara right. So if I didn't please tell me. I hate spelling shit wrong. Thanks, I change the word to ME, a reviewer. 

Thank you all for your great reviews. Now go review some more. 

Okay. That's it for this chapter. I hope you all like it. It's not as long as the other one, but I still like it. Okay, you read this chapter now go review. For those who want Kikyo dead, I didn't kill her, but I hope I give you all some kind of satisfaction. Kagome kicked her ass, so that good. Don't hate me. It is going to be a Sessy/Kag fic, okay. 


	7. Unseen Love

**__**

Hey, I'm back. Sorry I took to long to update. Thank you all who read and reviewed. I hope you all like the other chapter. Kikyo got her ass kick.

Okay, I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. This chapter is going to have a lot of P.O.V's so I'm sorry if you get lost. 

I have nothing else to say, but enjoy the story.

Chapter Seven: Love Unseen

Last Time

'She must be very tried. She did get into a fight and won I might add. Then she has to go and hurt herself. Now she is asleep in my arms and Inuyasha is getting very annoyed. Even when she sleeps, she makes him mad. Guess I'm glad I'm on her side. Inuyasha is going to get what he deserves and it will be by her hand. 

This is great. Inuyasha will never know what I have plan for her when she has finished killing him. I will make her mine. I know she will believe me, she already has put some trust in me. Know all I have to do is make her love me in these three days. I know I can do it. It's not hard to make a human fall in love with a great demon like me. I know Inuyasha will not get in my way, because he will not know.' Sesshomaru thought as he jumped very cautiously from tree to tree. Making sure not to wake the sleeping miko in his arms.

**__**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome's P.O.V

Sesshomaru isn't as bad as I thought he was. Inuyasha made him same very mean and evil, yet he isn't acting that way.

Why? Right now, he is acting like he cares, does he? He cared when Shippo was about to get beat by Inuyasha, but that's because Shippo is a little kid, like Rin. She has changed him. He seems to show a little more emotion then when we first met. Unlike Inuyasha who's a jerk. Sesshomaru's different… WHY AM I thinking about him so much. Kagome get it together, you suppose to be in love with Inuyasha and here you are thinking about his brother. Note to self, stop all thinking about demons, even half breeds. Lets just hope he doesn't get an idea and start to read my mind. That would be bad. Sesshomaru is so warm. My leg feels much better now that I've healed it. Should I tell him… no I don't feel like walking, I'll just go to sleep. Funny, he's copying Inuyasha, well, its not that funny.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**__**

Sesshomaru's P.O.V

She falls to sleep so easily in my arms, does she trust me that much? Of course she does, why shouldn't she, its not like I will do something with her… right… what am I saying of course I wouldn't do anything with her, she's human for crying out loud, its bad enough I already agreed to help her. She looks so peaceful, like she has not a care in the world… yet its clear that something is eating her up inside, just by the look in her eyes. Yes, Inuyasha my not be able to see this, but its there. Inuyasha betrayed her, lied to her, and took her love for granted. She loved him that much, even now, after he has done this to her, she still loves him…. Why? I do not know, but when the time comes for Inuyasha to die, I know she will not be able to do it… poor fool, does she really believe Inuyasha can love her, the way she loves him. I will make her forget him, make her fall in love with me… yes that will work. I will make you love me, Kagome. Yes, that will work. It is getting late, we should stop soon, and set up camp, I guess I should let them know.

"We should rest here for tonight. Its getting dark, so we should set up camp here." They agreed, good, I didn't want to have to wake her up. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They set up camp, and begin to make something to eat. Kagome was still asleep and she didn't sleep long when she heard someone laughing.

"Inuyasha, you are an idiot, I can't believe you did that…." Sango's voice was loud and cheerful. Miroku and Shippo could be heard laughing in the background. Kagome woke up to find herself in Sesshomaru's arms. She blushed deep red. But, it night had already fallen, so it wasn't seen, but Sesshomaru noticed, he said nothing. 

"So… What did Inuyasha do?" She asked still half asleep.

"He ran into a tree, holding Kikyo in his arms at the time…" Shippo laughed some more as he said it. "Yes, Kikyo is down and out, again" Miroku added as he stopped laughing. "Did we wake you, Kagome?" He asked with a smile on his face. 

"umm… yes, but its okay, I shouldn't sleep that much anyways." She giggled as she saw Shippo sit up still laughing. 

"Its not that funny, but Inuyasha dropped her after he ran into the tree…" Shippo said with a smile. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

**__**

Kagome's P.O.V

Sesshomaru was holding me again. Why? I don't get it, does he truly care about me or is it just my mind playing tricks on me, because I want to be loved? Wait! Loved by Sesshomaru… he's not the demon I he was, he has changed and maybe for the best… I think I can live the rest of my life with him, Inuyasha is nothing like him. 

There is only one problem that I can't help but wonder… does he love me? I can't… I won't let myself believe anything he tells me. They are all lies… just to make me trust him, then he to will betray me. I won't fall for it, not again. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Hey sorry short chapter. I know it took me a long time to get this one up, sorry. Okay, I next time it will be longer… so until next time, see ya.

You have read, please review. Thank you all for reviewing, bye. 

**__** **__**


	8. Hurt Pride, New Moon

**__**

Hey. Man, I know the other chapter was short, sorry about that. I have said it once I'll say it again, my spelling and grammar suck. Okay, thanks for all the reviews, they help me know if I'm doing okay. If you think I should change something or have any tips that can help me out, please let me know. 

Sorry, I know I haven't updated lately, I've been really busy with school stuff. Thanks for reading and reviewing my story. 

I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi is the true owner. 

On with the story… 

**__**

Chapter Eight: Hurt Pride, A New Moon

The group awoke bright and early the next morning. They continue their journey to Naraku's castle. It was particularly cold that morning, with clouds moving in, covering the uprising sun. Inuyasha was in front of everyone, as usual. Kikyo was right behind him, fallowing by Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome on Kirara. Sesshomaru was walking behind them all, with a look of disgust on his face. It was obvious he was not pleased working with Inuyasha. 

They walked for a long time, with a slow pace. Sesshomaru was becoming very annoyed with Kikyo. Her voice was loud and squeaky, making his eras hurt. Inuyasha's eras were flat on his head, so he wouldn't really hear her. About an hour later, Sesshomaru was really to rip Kikyo's head off, just to shut her up. Kagome heard Kikyo's annoying voice, she to, was tried of hearing her talk. 

Holding her ears, Kagome told Kikyo to shut up. 

"You have been talking all morning, it's annoying. Your voice is to damn squeaky for you to be talking that much" Kikyo was shocked to hear Kagome tell her this. She said nothing, just looked at Inuyasha. She stops talking for a good three hours. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were both happy she stoped. Sango and Miroku had fallen back to sleep, while Shippo was playing a game with Kagome. 

"Inuyasha, we should stop here, I'm tried." Kikyo told him with a smile. She new he would stop. 

"Okay, we can stop, for now." He answered her as he sat down on a tree branch. They stopped walking; Kirara lie down on her stomach, and closed her eyes for some sleep, as Sango woke up.

Kagome gave Kikyo a dirty look. Sango laughed a bit to see Kagome looking at Kikyo with hate in her eyes. 

"Kagome, I never thought you would hate someone." She said looking at Kikyo, with a smile.

"Hate is such an ugly word, I just dislike her." Kagome smile at her friend. "You think I should wake Miroku? He looks so peaceful…" Sango said as she looked at Miroku's sleeping form. 

Kagome laugh to see Sango staring at Miroku, "I think I should leave you two alone for a bit…" she laughed even more to see Sango blush at her comment. 

"Kagome, I would never…" Kagome interrupted her.

"I know, its funny though…" Sango shook her head, laughing.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome and Sango laughing, he heard the whole thing. From the corner of his eye he saw Kikyo whispering something into Inuyasha's ear. A smile soon made its way to Inuyasha's face. Sesshomaru look directly towards Kikyo and Inuyasha as they made their way into the forest. 

'What is that mutt and wench up to… I wonder' Sesshomaru followed them slowly, and kept his distances, he didn't want Inuyasha to pick up his scent. He made his way to the two and saw them making out. 'So, that's why they moved so far away, they didn't want anyone to see them… God, don't tell me that they are… gross. He would do it with her' a strong musty smell was surrounding them. 

Sesshomaru made his way back to the others, a smirk on his face. He planned to do something evil, very evil.

"Sesshomaru, where did you go, huh? Fist Inuyasha and Kikyo disappear, then you" Kagome said as she made her way towards him. "I followed Inuyasha and Kikyo…" Kagome stopped. "You did, where did they go?" 

"They are over by a lake… you wouldn't believe what they are doing" Sesshomaru could see Kagome was hurt. "Show me…" Kagome followed Sesshomaru as they both walked back to where Inuyasha and Kikyo stood. They got there in time to see Kikyo pull away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha was shocked. They Heard everything she said.

*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Inuyasha, I love you. I really truly do…I want you to be my first, last, and only, but…I want you to be human" Kikyo looked Inuyasha straight in the eyes. "Will you become human for me Inuyasha? I want you to be human, for me…" Inuyasha was in total shock. He didn't know if he would become human…but for Kikyo he would. "Yes, I love you Kikyo, if that's what you want, I'll become human, just for you" it hurt him to say that, because he thought Kikyo would love him how he is, yet she still wanted him human. 

"A new moon is coming…its tonight" He continue. "I become a human every new moon, Kikyo. I never told you, but I know that we can be happy…" Inuyasha's pride was in pain. 'Does she really love me, or is it all a lie… I love her, I really truly do, I think…but I know Kagome would never ask me to become human. She would love me…she does love me…just I don't love her. I love Kikyo and yet Kikyo wants me to be human, why cant I change into a full youkai or stay hanyou. Kagome would love me…Kikyo ain't Kagome, though, they ain't the same person.' Inuyasha's thoughts where killing him. He knew well that Kagome loved him, yet he didn't love her. He was in love with Kikyo, he knew he loved her, but wasn't sure if Kikyo loved him back.

"Inuyasha, tonight we will be together, at last!" Kikyo said hugging him. 'She's happy, I'm glad she's happy.' Inuyasha thought as he hugged her back. "Yeah, we can be together, forever, Kikyo."

Kagome's eyes widen as she heard every word said, every move made, her heart was beating quickly, her breathing louder, that Sesshomaru started to worry. 

"Kagome, are you alright?" He asked her stepping towards her little by little. "Yes, Sesshomaru, I'm fine, thank you. I think we should head back know, don't you think…" She said as she turned to walk back to the others. Sesshomaru looked back once to his brother, then followed her.

About an hour and a half past before Kikyo and Inuyasha made it back to the camp, which Miroku and Sango had made while they were gone. Kagome was playing with Shippo, as Sango and Miroku talked about god knows what, or who. Sesshomaru was leaning against a tree, with his eyes closed. 

"So, is everyone ready to go?" Kikyo asked in a very happy tone.

"We've been ready for about an hour, it was you and Inuyasha who was holding us back from moving on" Kagome answered her in her own high sarcastic voice.

"Yes, we would have left you, like Sesshomaru said we should, but we thought we would be nice and wait." Sango added, smiling at Kikyo. 

'They are up to something. Oh well, if only that stupid wench knew what I was doing, she wouldn't be so happy. Guess I'll just have to show her, Inuyasha is mine, and mine alone. Well, he will be, tonight.' Kikyo thought as she made her way over to Inuyasha.

"Then lets go. Can't wastes anymore time, now can we" She said looking over to Kagome.

They begin to move deeper into Naraku's domain. Kanna, watched the whole thing, smiling some, she made her way back to Naraku to inform him of the great news. Inuyasha would be weak tonight. There was his chance to kill Inuyasha. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~* 

**__**

* Naraku's Castle * 

"Kanna, you bring me good news, do you?" Naraku said as he looked over to his offspring. "Yes, my Lord, Inuyasha will be weak tonight, for he will be human. Every night on a new moon, Inuyasha becomes human. He told Kikyo this, tonight he plans to make her his mate." A smile crept onto Naraku's face. "Very good, Kanna, you have done well. Now leave me." "Yes, my Lord." She said as she disappeared from his sights. 

"So Inuyasha, you plan to make Kikyo your mate, you truly are an idiot. You haven't even caught on yet. Kikyo is mine. I have already claimed her. Guess tonight will be your demise." Naraku order thousands of his demons to get ready. There was going to be a party, and Inuyasha was the entertainment.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

**__**

* Back to the group * 

They walked a day, non-stop. The sun was starting to set, Kagome knew Inuyasha would want to stop soon, and that was when she would make her move. Inuyasha walked slowly, Kikyo right next to him, smiling away. Kagome yawned a bit, as she looked around. The forest the were walking in had become quiet, not a sound came from it. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both noticed it as while, because Inuyasha was starting to look worried, as a growl came from Sesshomaru. 

"We should rest here for tonight. The sun is already going down, soon, it will be dark." Miroku said in a cozy voice.

"Yeah, you right, Miroku, we should stop. Inuyasha, can we set up camp here, now." Sango added, as Kagome shook her head agreeing with both of them. 

"Yes, being setting up camp." Sesshomaru said as he walked deeper into the forest, looking around. Inuyasha, did the same. He knew he was changing, but he still went. 

Little by little, the sun faded, and darkness took its place. The camp was ready, everyone was by the fire, everyone expect Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru. Both of them had not returned, yet. 

Kagome was worried about them both, she knew Sesshomaru could take care of himself, and Inuyasha could as well, but Inuyasha wasn't going to be half demon tonight. No he was human tonight, the night of the new moon. 

As they talked and laughed, as shadow appear behind Kagome. Miroku and Sango both put up their guard, they were sure it was a demon, but not sure what kind. The fire went out, making it pitch black. Kagome turn to face the shadow, but all she could see was long sliver hair, and golden eyes. She knew it was Sesshomaru, and not Inuyasha, for Inuyasha should have already turned human. 

"Sesshomaru, is that you?" Sango asked the shadow behind Kagome. 

"Yes…" was the answer she got from him. He looked at Kagome, turned around, and walked to a tree. 

Kikyo was still at the camp, she was also worried about Inuyasha. The fire was turned back on, thanks to Miroku, and everyone was exhausted. Sesshomaru sat on a tree branch, his back leaning against the tree itself. 

Inuyasha was walking back to the camp. It was dark, he was walking in circles. He was tired, he had been walking for quite sometime. He knew something was wrong, the forest had become quiet, looking around he saw something in the corner of his eye. It moved, fast. He turn to run after it, but was stopped by a demon. What kind, he didn't know. It was to dark for him to tell. He knew it was huge, how huge there was no telling.

'Damn it, how did they know' He thought. 'Theres no way, how…. Shit, Kanna, she must have heard when I told Kikyo.' Inuyasha turn to run, he knew he had to get away. He couldn't fight them, he was human, there was no way he would win. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

****

*runs and hides behind her chair*

Don't hurt me. Sorry, I know I haven't updated, and now a cliffy. Okay, I'll update as soon as I can… which might be in two weeks or less. Schools almost out, so I might have more time to update this story. So, n-e-wayz, till next time, take care, peace out, and review.

**__**


	9. Nowhere to Run

****

Hey! Sorry it took me long to update the last chapter, I was busy. Okay, Thanks for all the reviews. If you can help me out with the chapter's names, thanks. I hate coming up with stuff like that. Okay, as usual, Inuyasha doesn't belong to me. None of the Inuyasha characters belong to me… and that's a good thing, because if they did, Inuyasha wouldn't be as great as it is right now. 

Like I said before, my spelling and grammar suck. So, sorry if you don't get what I'm saying. Anyways, thanks for reviewing my story, and I hope you like this chapter. 

Chapter Nine: Nowhere to Run 

*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~**~*~*Last Time *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha was walking back to the camp. He was walking in circle, in the dark. He was tired; he had been walking for quite sometime. He knew something was wrong, the forest had become quiet; looking around he saw something in the corner of his eye. It moved, fast. He turns to run after it, but was stopped by a demon. What kind, he didn't know. It was to dark for him to tell. He knew it was huge, how huge there was no telling.

'Damn it, how did they know' He thought. 'There's no way, how…. Shit, Kanna, she must have heard when I told Kikyo.' Inuyasha turn to run, he knew he had to get away. He couldn't fight them, he was human, and there was no way he would win.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back at the camp, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had fallen to sleep. Kagome couldn't sleep, she was way to worry about Inuyasha, it was late, and he wasn't back yet, and she could feel the evil in the forest. Kikyo was also worried; she knew there was a few demons close to them, how close, no telling. Sesshomaru was mediating, so it just looked like he was asleep. He could feel all the demons in the forest; he knew they were after Inuyasha. 

'Should I help him now, or wait until later… he won't last long, though, he is in human form. I guess I have to go save him, if I want to enjoy killing him' Sesshomaru thought as he opened his eyes. Looking around, he got up. Kagome saw him; she got up and moves towards him. "Sesshomaru, where are you going? To find Inuyasha?" She was worried, it was written all over her face. She needed to know if he was okay, that nothing bad happen to him. 

'She still loves him, no matter what. My brother is a fool, he truly is an idiot.' He thought, as he answered her. "Yes, there are many demons in the forest, most likely, looking for Inuyasha. I'm going to go save him from his death." He said, as he thought, 'Yeah, and plus, what's the fun of having another demon kill him, when I want to do it.' 

"Then I will go with you. I need to make sure he's okay." Kikyo and the rest were already up; they all were worried about Inuyasha. "We are going as well, Kagome." Sango said, as she got o top of Kirara. "Yes, we are all worried about Inuyasha, we wish nothing bad upon him" Miroku added. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha turned to run, he had to get away. He ran into the forest, but was stopped by another demon. He was surround. He knew he was; yet he turned again to run. He found himself with a demon, not as big as the rest, yet from the looks of it, she was stronger then them all. 

****

Inuyasha paused for a minute; he didn't know if he should run or stay and fight. He looked around a bit, the night had just started, and so the sun wouldn't be coming out. 

'Damn it all, I'm not going to die, not like this. I'm not running away anymore. I'm going to fight every last one of them. If I die, I know I went fighting.' He thought, as he was about to attack the short demon that had got in his way. 

"You have a lot of guts, kid," The demon said, making Inuyasha stop. "What did you just say?" Inuyasha was fuming. 'Kid… did she just call me a kid…' Inuyasha's face was priceless. 

"You are Inuyasha, am I right, or am I wrong?" she said as she moved closer to Inuyasha, giving him a better look at what he was up against. 

The demon looked human, yet you could tell she was not. She had two blue stripes on both the sides of her jaw. Her eyes were dark blue, yet there was a bit of dark bloody red mixed with the blue. She had long, beautiful, blue silky hair, which has red streaks on it. She wore a dark blue fire rat outfit, with red and black stripes. (Kind of like Sesshomaru's, just blue.) She was a dog demon, that was just a bit taller then Inuyasha. (About half an inch.) 

"Who wants to know?" Inuyasha yelled. Getting very pissed off knowing that he was about to fight, a female dog demon, none the less. 

"Inuyasha, I am Yumiko." She said as she moved towards him. He stepped back a bit. "So, Inuyasha, are you going to fight me, or are you going to run, and get killed by those other demons?" She smirked. 'I wonder what the great Inuyasha is going to do? My mother said he was able to get himself out of anything. No matter what, so what will he do.' She thought. 

'Damnit, do I fight her. She looks strong. It will be faster if I took her out now…' Inuyasha thought, looking around. He couldn't see as well as he usually can, so he couldn't see the thousands of demons that had surrounded him. "What ya think I'm going to do!!" Inuyasha said as he attacked her. She dodged very easily, hitting Inuyasha in the gut with her knee. 'He choose to fight…' she thought as she punched Inuyasha in the face. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Everyone was walking into the forest. Following Sesshomaru, he was the only one that could find Inuyasha at this point. Clouds were forming in the sky. They hurried along the path that would lead them to Inuyasha. 

"Sesshomaru, are we close to Inuyasha's location yet?" Shippo asked, as he made his way past Miroku. "Yes, Shippo, we are close to him." Sesshomaru said in a clam voice. "Miroku, Kagome, do you feel that? It strong, who is it? It a demon, right?" Sango said as she looked around, holding the boomerang, getting ready to let it fly, if she had to. "Yes, it is a demon, who is it, I don't know, all we can do is hope Inuyasha is alright." Miroku said holding his arm, getting ready for anything.

As they moved closer to the location of Inuyasha, they saw thousands of demons. One of them was a female. She was shorter then the rest. 'Was this the demon we all sensed? She is strong, a lot stronger then the rest, but…' Kagome thought as she moved towards Sesshomaru. 

"Hello, my name is Naomi, and you are Sesshomaru, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo… and ah, yes, you, Kikyo." She said as she looked at everyone while she said each name, stopping on Kikyo.

(She looks like Yumiko; just everything is backwards, red and blue. Not blue and red. Yeah, I have issues, sorry about that. If I'm confusing you, please let me know. I'll try not to confuse ya) 

"Kikyo, long time no see… how long has it been? 52 years, if I remember correctly. Where has the time gone?" She said with a laugh. 

"Naomi, what are you doing here? Why are you here? Who sent for you? I thought your kind of Inu- demon didn't come out unless forced out…" Kikyo said with a smirk. 

"Well, you thought wrong, wench! That's why my sister Yumiko is taking care of Inuyasha right now." She said making Kikyo's smirk turn into a stern face. 'Yes, I knew that would get her to stop smirking, stupid wench. I should kill her right now… yes I think I will.' 

"Kikyo, how about we finish our little fight that we would have had, if it wasn't for your dying…" Naomi said as she flexed her claws. Kikyo did nothing. She just stood there, watching Naomi. 

'Who is she? Why does she know our names?' Kagome thought as she looked at Miroku and Sango fighting off demons. 'I have to help them!' Kagome grabbed her bow and let an arrow fly, killing about 30 demons that where in the way. 'Why is Sesshomaru just standing there? The demons aren't attacking him, why? Does he know Naomi?' Kagome pondered looking around trying to find Shippo.

"So, Sesshomaru how long has it been? 25 maybe 26 years since we've seen one another. It sure has been boring without you; I can't find a demon with your power. They are all to weak, don't last as long as you." She moved towards him a little, when an arrow stopped her. Kikyo was holding her bow, getting another arrow out. "Kikyo, you wench, are you ready to fight?" She said as she attacked Kikyo not giving her time to get the arrow. Kikyo hit the ground, hard. "You are so weak! I can kill you right now and you can't do anything about it!" She said laughing. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha hits the ground, face first. He was bleeding, bad. 'Damnit! How the hell do I to fight her? She's fast! I can't see her moves.' Inuyasha thought as he got up, slowly. "Inuyasha, just give up. You are going to die if you keep this up. Hey, want to know something… maybe you will start fighting right." Yumiko said, smiling. 'If I tell him that Kikyo is going to die, by my sister's hands, he will get mad. Then I can see his true strength. Yes, I think that's best!' "Inuyasha, do you want to know? I'll tell you the truth." 'I know he wants to know, he just doesn't want me to tell him' she moved closer to him. 

"What are you going to tell me!? Die faster! Shut up, I don't need you to tell me anything!" Inuyasha said getting a clean hit straight on her face. She smiled, "That's why Kikyo is dead!" She said as she hit Inuyasha in the face, drawing more blood. Inuyasha was shocked. 'Did she say, Kikyo is… dead? Duh, Kikyo is dead, but…' Inuyasha looked Yumiko straight in the eyes. "What do you mean, Kikyo is dead? What did you do?" She knew Inuyasha was pissed off now. "I didn't do anything! My sister Naomi is going to take Kikyo from this world put her back in the ground! Where the wench belongs!" She said laughing. 

'She… can't… Kikyo is to strong for her… she can't kill Kikyo… not my Kikyo!' Inuyasha punched Yumiko, making her lose her balance. She fell on the ground. 'Damnit! He got so strong! Guess mum was right; he can get out of mess when it comes to that wench! I hope Naomi hurries up and kills the dead wench.' She got up and ran towards Inuyasha, who had made his way threw some of the demons. 

She got in front of him. "BOO!" She hit him across the face with her claws, leaving him four deep scratches on his right cheek. He hit the ground hard. "You can't leave yet! The fun just started!" She smiled. Inuyasha didn't move. 'Damn, he can't be out cold! I haven't had fun yet!' She moves over to him, picked him up. 'Yep, he's out cold! Damnit, I thought he could handle anything! Then again, he is human right now. The sun isn't going to come up for another good while… so what am I going to do with him… I know, Naomi might want to see him…' She carried Inuyasha to where Naomi was fighting Kikyo. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Naomi was jumping around, laughing. "Kikyo, you really did get weak! I can't believe this… all I have to do is hit you, using a little of my strength, and you will die!!" She stopped when she felt someone moving towards her. 'So… Yumiko, have you killed Inuyasha? I hope not… we made a deal with mum, she said not to kill him… Naraku might want us to kill him… but mum said no!' She turns to face Yumiko, who had Inuyasha on her back. 

"Look what I found laying down, not moving!" she said as she placed Inuyasha down. Kagome was shocked. She ran towards Inuyasha, and kneeled down beside him. 

'What the… Kagome loves Inuyasha?' Naomi thought as she looked at Kikyo, on the ground, looking at Inuyasha. 

Kikyo didn't move, she couldn't. She coughs as spit came out of her mouth. 

(She has no blood, so she can't bleed… sorry bout this funny. Well, to me it is anyway. Lol)

"Inuyasha, are you okay? Please wake up! Please!" Kagome pleaded as she shook his body some. "Don't worried, Kagome. He's not dead. Mum would kill me if I killed him…" Yumiko said shaking her head. 'Damnit! I thought Kikyo loved him… this girl is madly in love with him… what did he do to make her love him this much…' Naomi thought to her sister. 'I don't know… but he did it… to bad… Inuyasha would have made a good husband!' Yumiko laughed as Naomi shook her head even more. 'You have issues.' 

"Naomi, are you not going to finish what you started? You are going to kill her right? Kikyo must die! If you don't plan to finish then move… I'll kill her," Yumiko said moving towards Kikyo. 

"Go head… kill her. I was going to kill her… but I'll let you have her." Naomi said smiling at her sister. 

Miroku and Sango was surround by a swarm of demons. The more they killed, the more that came. They fought them off. Shippo and Kirara were also with them. Helping in many ways. Shippo helped with his toys and foxfire. Kirara helped with her strength and everything else. 

Yumiko cut Kikyo's face some. "Does it hurt?" She said smiling. Kikyo's said nothing. Not even a scream was heard from her. "It's a lot more fun when you fight back, wench!" Yumiko punched Kikyo; spit flew out of her mouth. She kicked Kikyo a few times in the gut. As Yumiko killed Kikyo slowly, Naomi made her way to Sesshomaru.

"So… Sesshomaru have you found a mate yet?" She asked smiling at him. Sesshomaru just looked at her. "You never change, love. Always with the same face, and same attitude. Yep, that's why I like you… ya never change. Just one thing though, why are you with these human, and Inuyasha. I thought you hated him and them…" She got nothing out of him. 

By this time Inuyasha was waking up. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Kagome looking at him. "Kagome… wha… what… happen?" Inuyasha sat up a bit. "Inuyasha, I thought you were dead!" She hugged him. He was shocked… he didn't know what to do… he just hugged back. 

Inuyasha looked around; he saw Kikyo and Yumiko. 'Damnit! Doesn't she ever stop!' Inuyasha was going to get up and help Kikyo, but Kagome wasn't letting him move. 'Damnit! I can't move! Kagome is holdong me down. If I stop hugging her and push her off, she will know I was lying! But… I can't let Kikyo die! Not like this! What am I suppose to do? Damnit!' He stopped hugging Kagome. She looked him straight in the eyes. She knew he was going to go help Kikyo. She stopped hugging him. "Go! Help her!" Kagome yelled as she walks towards Sesshomaru, leaving Inuyasha in shock. 

He ran towards Yumiko, who at the moment was cutting Kikyo up, little by little. "Its funny, because you don't bleed. So the more I cut you, the more fun I have watching you not bleed. You dead wench." Yumiko said while she cut deeper into Kikyo's face. Kikyo tried to fight back, but every time she did, she would get hit even harder. 

Yumiko laughed to see Kikyo wanted to cry out, but wouldn't give the satifaction of knowing she made her scream. Inuyasha was just about to hit Yumiko when a kick to the gut knocked him back. 

"Inuyasha, now really. Do you think Naraku would send us, alone, if he didn't think we would be able to handle you, and your little friends? Please! If I were you, I would stay out of this… Yumiko is playing… she hates being stopped when she's playing…" Naomi smiled. She knew Naraku didn't send them alone, Kanna and Kagura were there, she couldn't feel them, but she knew. There were pently of demons near by too, that was why Sango and Miroku had disappeared. 

"You lie! You know damn well Naraku didn't send ya alone, if he did, there wouldn't be any demons here, but you!!!" For once Inuyasha knew what he was talking about. 

"True, Inuyasha, but when the demons heard that humans had came into the forest, they couldn't help themselves, they had to have ya. Even more when they found out two of the humans are female, virgins, for that matter." She looked at Kagome, smirked evilly. 

"Leave her out of this, wench!" Inuyasha yelled as he hit Naomi across the face, knocking her down. 

The sun was coming up. She knew what that meant. Inuyasha would soon become half demon again. Then she could fight him, to his full power. Just what they both wanted, Inuyasha, half demon, full strength. 

"Look Inuyasha! The sun is coming up! Yay, now we can fight to the fullest of our power!" Yumiko and Naomi said together. 

"Naomi, I get to fight him first!" Yumiko said standing up.

"No, I do! You just kill Kikyo, okay. Then after Inuyasha and I fight, maybe you can fight him… that's maybe, I do have to take it easy on him… just a bit though…" Naomi said jumping up and down. 

"Okay, but you have to let him live… cuz I want to fight him… I'm not going to kill him… just fight him… like mum said" Yumiko picked up Kikyo and threw her against a tree. "You get to watch they fight… before I kill ya," She said as she gripped Kikyo's neck. 

"So, ya want to fight me…" Inuyasha said as he changed. Flexing his claws, "Bring it on, I'll take ya both on!!" He ran straight for Naomi. She dodged him, hitting him in the gut. Naomi smiled.

"Same move… same mistake!" Yumiko said, smiling. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

OKAY!! That's it for this chapter. I just made up the chapters Naomi and Yumiko. They are unusal demons. This is what I'm going for; their mum knew Inuyasha's father, and Sesshomaru. Naomi is suppose to be Sessy mate, but the both backed out… Yumiko was supposed to be Inuyasha's mate, but he left, and she ran away with this other demon. Naraku hired them because of their strength, no one has been able to beat them. So, ummm… any more questions about them, just ask. Okay, ya read, now go review. Till next time. 

Peace Out!! 


	10. Naomi's Plan, Kikyo's Demise?

**__**

I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.

I've said this before, I'll say it again, my spelling and grammar suck. Then, my computer thinks its funny to change some of the words I have into something else. Now, I can't even change the words I spelled wrong. Everything's just . ! 

Okay, n-e-wayz, thanks for reading and reviewing. Yeah, I have a lot of mistakes, I know. I can't change them right now, though, my computer's being funny. ;_;

**__**

Chapter Ten: Naomi's Plan, Kikyo's Demise?

*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~**~*~*Last Time *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Okay, but you have to let him live… cuz I want to fight him… I'm not going to kill him… just fight him… like mum said" Yumiko picked up Kikyo and threw her against a tree. "You get to watch they fight… before I kill ya," She said as she gripped Kikyo's neck. 

"So, ya want to fight me…" Inuyasha said as he changed. Flexing his claws, "Bring it on, I'll take ya both on!!" He ran straight for Naomi. She dodged him, hitting him in the gut. Naomi smiled.

"Same move… same mistake!" Yumiko said, smiling. 

**__**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha jumped back, clutching his stomach. Laughing, Naomi slowly moved towards him. 

"Inuyasha, what else can you do? You are starting to bore me." Naomi said, running her fingers threw her hair. 

Inuyasha was furious as he ran towards her, jumping up, "SANKON TESSOU!" he yelled slashing at her. She jumped up, dodging the attack. 

"That's more like it!" she yelled at Inuyasha, who was on the ground glaring at her. Smiling she landed back on the ground. Inuyasha gave her no time to dodge as he punched her in the gut. A shocked look came over her face for a moment, and then it changed into a smile. She nailed him with an upper cut. Doing a back flip, she kicked him in the face. He was knocked back, hitting the ground hard. 

Kagome and Sesshomaru stand by a tree, not saying a word to each other, all they do is watch the fight. Kagome wants to help Inuyasha, but she knows he will just get mad at her.

He'll say, 'This is my fight, stay out of It.' then, 'Kagome, I don't want you getting hurt.' Kagome thought as she looked over to Yumiko and Kikyo. 'Good, she's getting what she deserves. That should teach her not to get in somebody's way. But… I kind of feel sorry for her… NO! Don't Kagome; she's getting what she deserves. First she tries to kill you, then take Inuyasha to hell with her… and after all you and Inuyasha been through, he choose her over you! That's true, but still… no one deserves this…' As Kagome fought with herself trying to figure out what was the right thing to do, Inuyasha was having a bit trouble with Naomi. 

Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga. "That's it! No more!" he yelled running towards her. "Kaze no Kizu!" She jumped out of the way, getting basted into a tree because of the power produced from the attacked. Inuyasha looked around for her, noticing she was by a tree, he sent another Kaze no Kizu her way. 

Naomi quickly moved out of its way. Jumping into the sky she looked around trying to find Yumiko. 

"INUYASHA!" She yelled. "I WANT TO FIGHT YOU! NOT YOUR SWORD!! YES I KNOW THAT A PIECE OF YOU NOW IS APART OF THAT SWORD! BUT I WANT TO FIGHT YOU FIST TO FIST! CLAW TO CLAW! WE KNEW YOU WOULD TAKE YOUR SWORD OUT, SO WE CAME PREPARED!!!!" she yelled as she found where Yumiko stood. " YUMIKO! YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!!" 

"OKAY!!!" Yumiko yelled back, as her eyes begin to darken.

Yumiko's grip on Kikyo tightens, as she begins to chant something. Kikyo realizing what they were going to do regained some of her strength. Using what little strength that had came back to her, she struck Yumiko in the gut with her fist, causing her to stop chanting. Yumiko looking straight into Kikyo's eyes smiled. Gripping her neck, she began to chant again. Kikyo could barely see, her vision becoming very burly, until finally, she blacked out. 

Inuyasha couldn't stand it any longer, he ran towards Yumiko. Naomi hit him in the gut, making him stop. He punched her in the face, moving quickly, he jumped into the air, flipped over and land on the left side of Yumiko. Not thinking he use the Kaze no Kizu, before he knew what happen, Yumiko had already jumped out of the way, leaving Kikyo's lifeless body to take the hit. 

Everyone was in total shock. Inuyasha couldn't believe what had just occurred. He dropped to the ground facing down, his hair shading his eyes. 

"I… I…" Was all he could say? 

"Inuyasha! OH MY GOD! You just killed your wench!" Naomi giggled. "Yeah! What a shame! You didn't even get to have her, huh!" Yumiko added, with a smirk. 

Kagome couldn't believe what she just saw. 'He… killed Kikyo… poor Inuyasha…' her hand made its way towards her chest as she saw the pain Inuyasha was in. Sesshomaru was not at all shocked. 

'The idiot! I knew that's what they wanted him to do… kill his own wench… he fell for it… but they weren't expecting her to disappear… Naraku, you must really care for her too… that's your weakness… Kikyo. Naomi and Yumiko planned this all along. They didn't know if Naraku cared for her… but they knew Inuyasha did… they wanted to see what Naraku would do to keep her safe… or am I giving you two to much credit… I think… I am.' 

Sesshomaru smirked. He knew they had saw what he saw. Naraku's shield, then Kikyo disappears, leaving only trees to get hit. But… he knew Inuyasha did not see it. Of course he would not tell Inuyasha that his beloved Kikyo was still alive, well, as alive as she can get. He wanted Inuyasha to suffer, and that was the best way to do… let him think his dear Kikyo is dead. 

Getting up, Inuyasha glared at Yumiko and Naomi. 

"YOU!!" Inuyasha began swinging Tetsusaiga left and right. He wouldn't stop, not until he kills them. (He went mad.)

Yumiko's chanting wasn't just for fun… she had created a barrier, a strong one at that point, it surround both her and Naomi. Inuyasha was fuming. "Do you really think your stupid barrier is stronger then my Kaze no Kizu? There's no contest!" Inuyasha said smirking.   


"KAZE NO KIZU!" He aimed right for the barrier, making it break. Not stopping there, he continues his attack on them. They were in total shock when he broke her barrier. They dodge every last one of his attacks, moving left and right, back and froth. 

Kagome and Sesshomaru were in the sky. Kagome was in his arms, bridal style. " Thank you, Sesshomaru." she said blushing at the fact that he saved her. "You saved my life." 

He said nothing. Looking down at her, he smirked, making her blush even more. 

'Why am I blushing… oh god… he can see me blushing. I must look like a tomato.' she thought. 

They landed far away from Inuyasha and the fight, where they found Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. 

"Hey!" Sango yelled, happy to see her friend still alive.

"Where have you three been?" Kagome asked very worried like. 

"We were fighting the other demons that came with those two. But after Inuyasha used the Kaze no Kizu and…" Sango got very quiet for about a minute. So, Miroku decided to finish it for her. 

"After Inuyasha used the Kaze no Kizu, all of the demons disappeared. So we made our way back over here, to find Inuyasha has gone mad." He said, moving his gaze to the floor. 

"So what's the deal with those two youkai anyway?" Shippo asked jumping on Kagome's shoulder. "I don't know Shippo." Kagome answered him. 

"Shippo, that's a good question. They seem to know about about Inuyasha, and you as well, Sesshomaru. Mind telling us who those two are?" Miroku said walking up to Sesshomaru. "We must know who we are up against…" Sango added, sitting down by a tree.

Sesshomaru looked at Miroku, then at Sango. 

"So… you want to know whom you are dealing with," he said turning his gaze towards Kagome and Shippo. He walked towards a tree. Placing Kagome and Shippo down, he sat next to them.

"Those two are female, Inu- youkais. They have been trained to fight. Even as pup, they trained. They love the thrill of the hunt. They love a go chase, like every other youkai. My father had made a deal with their mother. If they were strong enough, they could be mates to his sons…" Stopping, he smirked, has he looked around on the battlefield, finding Inuyasha standing there, tired. 

"So… I'm guessing they got strong enough." Kagome said, breaking the tension. 

"They got strong, stronger then what my father had expected. Naomi was supposed to be my mate, and Yumiko, Inuyasha's. AS you can see, that didn't happen. Those two are not like other female youkai's out there, they are known as the hire youkais. You hire them; they will fight and kill anything and everything they were hired to kill. Never lost a battle so far." Not another word was said. 

By this time Inuyasha had made his way over to them. 

"They got away. I'll get them next time!" he swore, balling his fist. They didn't know what to say to him. Everything had turned around in one night. He knew there was no way in going back and undoing what he did. 

"We should start moving. The faster we go, the faster I kill Naraku." Is all he said as he made his way through them. They continued their jounry towards Naraku's castle. Not knowing what else was waiting for them in the forest. All they could do was hope nothing else went wrong. They walked for hours. No one said a word. Stopping by a stream, they built a campfire. It had become dark and cold already. 

"Get some sleep! Tomorrow we will wake up early. The earlier we start moving the sooner we get to Naraku's castle." Inuyasha said jumping onto a tree. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

**__**

Okay, that's all for this chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I tried not to leave it in a cliffy. I'm going to try and update ASAP, but I don't think I will update soon. I'm having problems with my computer. To all those who want Kikyo dead… sorry I can't kill her yet… *smirks evilly* n-e-wayz, thanks for reading now go review. Till Next Time 

Peace Out


	11. Perfect Timing

**__**

I don't own Inuyasha… I wish I did… but I don't

*Cries*

Okay, now that I got that out of my system, I like to say… Thanks for reading and reviewing. About Koga, he's coming, don't worry. 

*Smirks*

Okay Now that I've said that…

On with the Story……………

Chapter Eleven: Perfect Timing

Miroku and Kagome rose early in the morning, just as Inuyasha said. As Kagome looked around for Inuyasha, Miroku made his way towards a still sleeping Sango. He gently ran his fingers down her back, resting his hand on her butt, her rub it. 

*SMACK*

"HENTAI!" Sango yelled at the unconscious monk. Kagome was laughing at the whole scene. She to a deep breath, and sighed. 

'Leave it to Miroku to start this early in the morning feeling on Sango.' She thought as she watched Sesshomaru making his way into the forest. 

'I wonder where he's going… I should follow him… no, Kagome, you have to find Inuyasha remember… oh yeah, I know… Miroku might know where he's at' looking over at the two, she smiled. 'Yup, he's awake' She made her way over to them. 

"Miroku have you seen Inuyasha… I'm worried about him. I haven't seen him since last night. I know he's hurting right now…I want to make sure he's okay…" Kagome sighed. She really did love him. 

"Sorry Kagome, I have not seen him. When I awoke this morning, he was already gone." Miroku let out a sigh. 

Kagome looking down, got an idea. 

'I know I'll go find Sesshomaru, he might know where Inuyasha… plus I get to know where he went off to…' smiling evilly, she told her friends that she would be back, and went off to find Sesshomaru. 

Making his way through the forest to a near by stream. He sighed. Kagome and Inuyasha were driving him crazy. He wouldn't let them know, of course. He wanted Inuyasha dead, and fast, Kagome was making him appear different. Not knowing how or what he felt, he just wanted to be far away from them. Well, he wasn't expecting Kagome to follow him. 

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru growls not facing her. 

"I was just… umm… wondering if you knew where Inuyasha was?" Kagome asks, in a clam, sweet like tone. 

"NO! I have no idea where that mutt went, nor do I care!" He snarls, turning to face her. 

She steps back a bit frighten. "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru… I didn't mean to bother you." She said, her tone of voice changing into a hurt and sadden one. Looking at the ground she sighed. "I'll leave you alone now." She turned to walk away, but something or should I say someone, grabbed her wrist. Turning, she was in shock to see the look on his face. 

"Kagome… I didn't mean to frighten you. I'm sorry…" He said in a low voice. Kagome heard him, though he hoped she didn't. 

'Why am I apologizing to her… its her fault, she didn't have to follow me… but I didn't mean to hurt and scare her.' He thought, has he looked into her eyes. 'She's beautiful… wait what am I saying… I know she's gorgeous but I shouldn't be thinking this… her eyes are enchanting…' 

Kagome blushed, not breaking their gaze. 'Why is he staring at me like that? God why can't I break away? Is he moving closer to me? Why am I feel like this… oh god he's so cute, god what is he doing?' 

Sesshomaru moves towards her. Slowly he pulled her towards him. 

"What am I doing? I should stop… but I don't want to…' Sesshomaru thought as he moved his arms around her waist, drawing her closer. Kagome was blushing like crazy now. She felt his arms tighten around her. He was inches away from her face, breathing softly on her lips. 

"Sessho -" she was interrupted by Sesshomaru's rough, yet gentle lips.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

***_Naraku's Castle*_**

Meanwhile…

'Kikyo, my dear Kikyo, you are finally back. No one will hurt you, but me.' He grinned as he thought, making his way over to her, he placed his hand on her cheek. He leaned down to kiss her, but she began to slowly open her eyes. 

'Perfect! What will she think, no better yet, what will she say when I tell her that her beloved Inuyasha tried to kill her? This is wonderful.' 

"Naraku! Let me go!" Kikyo was chained down to a cot. She tried her best to get out of them. 

"Kikyo, please, stop struggling. I have to tell you, I didn't think Inuyasha would do such a thing." A wicked smile appeared on his face when Kikyo stopped and looked. 

'What is he talking about? Inuyasha did what?' She became frustrated. 

"Naraku, tell me…what did Inuyasha do? What could he have done to even make you say such a thing?" She noticed he was smiling. 'He must be lying. I know he is going to lie to me, and say Inuyasha did something horrible.' 

"He tried to kill you my dear Kikyo. I of course, saved your life." 

Kikyo was in shock. 'No, Inuyasha didn't… he wouldn't… would he? I blacked out. All I remember is hear him yell Kaze no Kizu… he was aiming at me? No… he couldn't have been meaning to kill me… there's no way… he loves me…' 

"Kikyo, my dear, don't worry. He'll pay. I'll make sure of that…" With that said Naraku left the room. 

'Yes, Inuyasha will pay, if he tried to kill me! I'll make sure of that Naraku, right after I make sure you're dead.' Kikyo broke the chains with some of her power. She ran out the door. Making sure no one saw her, she made all the way outside. 

'Inuyasha, if what Naraku said is true… you will die… by my hand!' She thought as she made her way back through the forest towards Inuyasha and the others. 

She was close to them, she could feel it. Just then, she sensed a Shikon shard, moving fast. It was coming from in front of her. She knew it was a youkai. Running towards it. She felt it had stopped. She knew Kagome must have sensed it to, and let Inuyasha know. 'That must be the it… Inuyasha is over there. Fighting that youkai for his piece of the Shikon on Tama, no doubt. I must hurry, I need to know…' She began to run towards them. Not knowing if what Naraku said was true. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Kagome was a bit shocked to feel Sesshomaru's lips pressed against hers. She soon melted into the kiss, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

'Perfect… I knew she would give in…I wonder…' 

Sesshomaru licked Kagome's bottom lip, asking for entrance. She complied by opening her mouth, granting him access. She blushed a bit as she felt his tongue exploring her mouth. After a while, Kagome sensed a jewel shard. It was moving fast. Sesshomaru felt a youkai near by, moving fast. He was about to break the kiss when he heard a low growl.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY WOMAN!!" Koga yelled, as he made his way over to them. By this time, Sesshomaru had broke the kiss. Kagome was blushing like crazy, she didn't know what she was thinking when she started kissing back. 

Koga gripped Kagome's arm, and pulled her away from Sesshomaru. Glaring at him, Koga looked at Kagome. 

"What were ya doing with him! You're my woman! Mine and only mine!" Koga was fuming. 

"If she was your woman, why have you not claimed her? Why is she not your mate? She is not your woman, and she is not a thing that can be owned." Sesshomaru said in a clam, cold tone. He was not about to show Koga he cared about Kagome. But he would protect her, if it came to down to it. 

"SHUT UP! NO ONES TALKING TO YA!!" Koga yelled. He then picked up Kagome, and was about to take off, but was stopped by Sesshomaru. 

"Where do you think you are going? Did I tell you, that you could leave? No, I didn't think so. Put her down, or do you wish to die with honor." Kagome didn't know what to think. 

'Is Sesshomaru protecting me? Why? I mean… I know we have a deal and all… but… is there more… does he care? GOD why I'm I thinking about this. Of course he doesn't care! He's just trying to use me… like Inuyasha did! The nerve of these guys! I'm not a toy that can just be passed around. Inuyasha just uses me, Koga doesn't even care, he just wants me, and Sesshomaru… I just don't know about him… he can hide has emotions well, when he has to… I don't know if he cares… or if he is just using me like Inuyasha.' 

"Fine! Have it your way! I'll fight ya. Who ever wins, gets Kagome!" Koga said placing Kagome down. 

'Oh great, now they're going to fight to see would wins me! GOD!' 

"I told you, she is not a thing that can be owned or won. I am going to show you to respect your superiors." 

"Whatever! You think you are superior to me… there's no way. You don't even compare to me." Koga said in a cocky tone.

"Yes, I don't compare, I am better then you will ever be!" Sesshomaru's tone of voice changed into a frightening one. 

Kagome ran back to camp and told the other partly what happen. She didn't tell them that Koga found her and Sesshomaru kissing, the main reason way Koga is fighting. They all ran back to where Kagome said the fight was taking place. 

Koga's attacks were missing Sesshomaru big time. Every move was ineffective. Sesshomaru was dodging every attack. Smirking Sesshomaru used his youkai speed and landed a punch straight in his gut. Coughing Koga fell to his knees. 

'Damn, he's not like dog breath… he's full youkai… damnit!' 

"Koga are you okay? Sesshomaru please stop." Kagome ran towards Koga. "Koga, you okay?" She asked trying to help him up. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said, standing up, glaring at Sesshomaru. 

"Please you two, stop it." Kagome pleaded.

Sesshomaru turned around and walked back towards the camp. 

"I guess that mean he'll stop…" Sango said shocked a bit. Miroku was not that shocked. "Yes, of course he stopped, no one can deny a lady's request." He added. Sango narrowed her eyes at him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**__**

Okay, I'm ending it there. I know it's a bit of a cliffy, but it's really not. I hope I don't get hurt for this. Yeah, Inuyasha wasn't in this chapter, but he will be in the next. They are very close to Naraku's castle, as you can tell. But, n-e-wayz, ya read now go review please. Thanks a billion. Take care and until next time…

Peace Out 


	12. Chapter 12

**__**

I don't own Inuyasha. 

Thanks for reading and reviewing to everyone who did. I'm having problems at home, so I am not update as soon as I can with this chapter, sorry. Plus, my AOL's acting funny, I'll try to get this chapter up soon, though. Thanks for all the help and the great reviews. I'll try to make this chapter longer then the rest. But to do that, I need to start typing it. So….

On with the story…

Chapter Twelve: Heartbroken

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Last Time*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kouga's attacks were missing Sesshomaru big time. Every move was ineffective. Sesshomaru was dodging every attack. Smirking Sesshomaru used his youkai speed and landed a punch straight in his gut. Coughing Kouga fell to his knees. 

'Damn, he's not like dog breath… he's full youkai… damnit!' 

"Kouga are you okay? Sesshomaru please stop." Kagome ran towards Kouga. "Kouga, you okay?" She asked trying to help him up. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said, standing up, glaring at Sesshomaru. 

"Please you two stop it." Kagome pleaded.

Sesshomaru turned around and walked back towards the camp. 

"I guess that mean he'll stop…" Sango said shocked a bit. Miroku was not that shocked. "Yes, of course he stopped, no one can deny a lady's request." He added. Sango narrowed her eyes at him.

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'Kagome I knew you would kiss me back. I took a chance today, and it came out just the way I wanted it to… only if that stupid wolf boy had not interrupted me… next time I'll kill him. He thinks Kagome is his… Inuyasha is playing her… and I'm just here to help her… of course, help her in my own way… I do expect something in return for my good deeds… and to think Inuyasha got here just in time to see that wolf boy get beat. No doubt he smelled his wench near by and went after her…' Sesshomaru thought as he walked back to the camp. 

Kagome had no idea why Sesshomaru was acting the way he was. 

'I thought he hated humans… but if he does, why is that little girl… Rin is always with him. Does he care about me? Or is he just trying to use me? I thought Inuyasha cared about me, I thought he loved me… but it was all a lie! He was just using me, just to help him find the jewel shards. Is Sesshomaru playing some sick game… trying to make me love him… then when it all comes down to it… all be a lie?! NO!! I won't fall for it… not again! I won't be used anymore!' She thought shaking her head a bit. 

She made her way back to the camp with the others. Kouga had not said a word since they started back. All he did was glare at her. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

**__**

*Earlier that morning*

Inuyasha ran through the forest. He was on his way to Naraku's castle but had picked up a very memorable aroma. 

'Kikyou?!' He thought as he made his way to the scent. He stopped. He couldn't believe his eyes. Kikyou stood right in front of him. 

"Kikyou! I thought you were dead!" Inuyasha said, which was the only thing that ran through his mind. 

"Inuyasha… did you try to kill me? Naraku told me th-" Inuyasha interrupted her. 

"I didn't try to kill! I would never!" He yelled out. Getting closer to her, he took her into his embrace. She didn't respond the way he wanted her to. Pushing him away, she took her bow and arrow. Inuyasha was in total shock. Letting the arrow fly she hit a tree right next to Inuyasha. 

"INUYASHA! You have lied to me for the last time! This time… I'll make sure you don't come back! Not even Kagome can save you!" She cried as she got another arrow ready. 

"Kikyou… why? Its Naraku isn't it! Damn you Naraku! I've had enough of your games, enough of your tricks! Show yourself! STOP Concealing YOURSELF, YOU ASSHOLE!" Inuyasha was fuming. Kikyou laughed a bit. "Inuyasha you want Naraku… you got him… turn around love. My mate is right behind you." Inuyasha was shocked to hear Kikyou call Naraku her mate. Anger took over him. He turned slowly and saw Naraku standing on a branch of the tree Kikyou hit. 

"Inuyasha… you have come. Take a good look, for you will die by the hand of the woman you love. Kikyou is mine, she has always been mine, and will always be mine." Naraku chuckled.

"INUYASHA!" Kikyou yelled as she let her arrow fly. 

Inuyasha was so lost he didn't see the arrow coming at him; he turned quickly when he heard his name. The arrow pierced through his heart, pinning him to the tree Naraku stood on. The last image Inuyasha saw was Kikyou and Naraku together, in a tight embrace as he slowly fell into a deep sleep. 

Inuyasha woke up, panting in a puddle of sweat. 

"It was just a dream…" he sighed holding the spot where once, Kikyou's arrow pierced threw him and pinning him to the God Tree. The sun was rising. He took off without a word. 'I'll let the others to sleep a bit longer.' He thought as he ran deep into the forest. It had become bright, so he decided he would rest a bit, and then go back to the others. 

"Damnit! I know it was just a dream but still… it felt so real. I know Kikyou would never do that to me though. She loves me…" he growled. He couldn't shake that feeling his dream gave him. As if, his dream was trying to tell him something… he didn't know what, though. Sitting down on a tree branch, he closed his eyes, letting out a sigh. All he could think about was that dream. The last image was the one that stayed in his mind, and wouldn't go away, Kikyou and Naraku together. It was about fifteen minutes later he picked up a scent. Not just any scent, he had spelled it before. 

Growling he stood up.

"KOUGA!" He roared, as he started making his way back to the camp, fast. He made it to the group all right. What he didn't expect to find was Sesshomaru fighting Kouga. He didn't know what was happening. 

'As long as Kagome's safe and away from that jerk…' he thought as he stared at Kagome. He heard Kagome ask them to stop fighting; he couldn't believe his eyes when Sesshomaru did what she asked. 

'Sesshomaru's up to something, I know he is… but what? He's has never listen to anyone in his life; above all, he wouldn't listen to no human. What you up to? I'll find out Sesshomaru, you can count on that…' 

*Sniff… sniff*

'It… can't be…' he ran into the forest, a shocked, yet hopeful look on his face. 

'Kikyou…' was all that ran through his mind as he followed her scent. 

He stopped dead in his tracks, as he saw Kikyou standing in front of him… but not alone. Naraku stood next to her. When he got there, Naraku had Kikyou in his arms. Inuyasha had so many emotions running through him. He was shocked, to say the least. He couldn't hear them, mostly because they weren't talking. Anger took control of Inuyasha. He slowly stepped towards them, growling. 

Kikyou and Naraku looked at him. Shock and embarrassment ran throughout Kikyou's face. She had been looking for Inuyasha when Naraku came up behind her and grabbed her. The way Naraku held her was unbelievable. She could have broken away if she wanted to, but she didn't. He turned her around to face him, almost inches apart from each other. He was about to kiss her, when they both heard a low growl. Inuyasha stood before them, anger taking control of him. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**__**

*Back to the group*

"We should start moving. If we move fast… we might get to Inuyasha before it's to late." Sesshomaru said in a cold tone. 

"Sesshomaru, what do you mean?" Kagome asked walking towards him. Kouga gave a low growl as he watched Kagome walk to Sesshomaru. 

"If we do not hurry, Inuyasha will lose control, he already is losing it…" Kouga answered her; it was obvious that Sesshomaru had no intention in answering her. She nods. "Thank you, Kouga." She said glaring at Sesshomaru. 

They began to walk, having no clue where they were going, Kagome decided to speak up. 

"Where are we going?" She asked, to no one in particular. 

"Inuyasha is just beyond those trees, that's where we will find them." Kouga answered.

"Them?" Miroku asked, in a curious tone. 

"Yeah, I can smell Naraku… and something else that's revolting." Kouga responded as he walked over to Kagome. "Kagome… about what happen earlier? What was all that about?" He said in a sad yet tough tone. "It was nothing Kouga. Nothing at all…" She said smiling at him, and at the same she didn't fully believe it. 

As they got there, they could here Inuyasha yelling at Naraku, who just smiled. Kikyou was standing by a tree, getting an arrow read. Kagome noticed this, and it made her worry. 

'Just in case she decides to turn on Inuyasha, I should get my bow and arrow out.' She thought looking around. 

Sango and Miroku were standing by Kirara, getting ready for anything and everything that might happen. Kouga was watching Inuyasha and Naraku fight, waiting for the perfect time to make his attack on Naraku. Sesshomaru was also looking around; he knew if Naraku was here, Kagura and Kanna were near by as well. 

Just when Kagome made her bow and arrow, something went flying straight for Inuyasha. She let hr arrow fly, hitting the other arrow causing it to break. She glared at Kikyou. 

"You bitch! You tried to hit Inuyasha!" She yelled pointing an arrow at her.

"I did not try to hit him, you idiotic wench! I'm trying to help Inuyasha if you weren't being such an idiot you would have know that! Put your arrow down, wench!" Kikyou yelled as she got her arrow and pointed it at Kagome. 

"Whatever! That arrow would have hit Inuyasha if I hadn't stopped it! Look Kikyou, I don't want to hurt you, put your bow and arrow down, and we won't have to fight. Don't make me break my word to Inuyasha." Kagome said, trying to sound trustworthy. 

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Naraku had a few words. 

"Naraku you asshole! I'm goin' to rip you apart piece by piece!!" Inuyasha yelled as he charged towards him. "Inuyasha… really now, there is no way you can beat me! I know all about that sword of yours… all its powers… the only power you have! Inuyasha you can't beat me!" Naraku clucked as he dodges every attack Inuyasha sent at him. 

Sesshomaru noticed Kagura was hiding in the bushes, getting ready to attack someone. Kanna was with her; they both noticed two golden eyes had spotted them. 

"Great! Sesshomaru now knows we are here! Kanna, get ready for anything and everything!" She said in a loud whisper. Kanna looked around for him. "He has disappeared." She said in a lifeless tone, as Kagura looked around for Sesshomaru. 

'Damnit! Where did he go! I know I saw-' Kagura's thoughts had been interrupted by Sesshomaru's cold, unemotional face.

"Sesshomaru…" she stumbled out, taking a deep breath she snickered a bit. "So, Sesshomaru, we meet again. I see you have decided to team up with Inuyasha… what can't take Naraku by yourself? Are you that weak that you need your half-breed of a brother to help you? Don't tell me that the "Great" Sesshomaru cannot beat Naraku by himself? You truly are a pa-" Sesshomaru rudely interrupted her. (Ask him if he cares…go on, ask him ^_^ nope he don't care)

"Kagura, you are truly an idiot. The only one here who can't kill Naraku alone is you. You are a weak youkai, you even begged me to kill Naraku for you. You truly are pathetic. Not even worth my time." Sesshomaru said as he walked away.

"Damn you!" Kagura yelled as she charged at him. Dodging effortlessly he swiftly took out Toukijin and stabbed her in the gut. Pulling Toukijin out of her, he murmured idiot. He walked away slowly as Kagura fell to her knees, holding her stomach with a shocked expression.

"Kagura… you idiot. We both knew he would kill you if you tried to attack him… now you have to die because of your stupidity." Kanna said walking towards her younger sister. "I'm not going to die… Kanna… there's no way in hell I'm going to die now…" Kagura gasped out as blood trickled out of her mouth. Kanna walked right passed her, she didn't even glance back at her as she disappeared. 

Kagura knew she was going to tell Naraku what happen, and then he would believe she was dead, or so she thought. She slowly got up and stumbled towards Naraku's castle. But Sango and Miroku cut her trip short. 

"Kagura!" Sango yelled as she threw Hiraikotsu making it fly around her. "You know where my brother is at! Tell me where he is! I'm not asking you! I'm telling you!" Sango bellowed. 

"Why should I tell you anything wench? Give me one good reason why I should kill you right now!" Kagura managed to yell, as she got ready to attack both of them. "Kagura, we saw what happen. We know you don't want to obey Naraku's orders, but you have to… if you help us, we can help you." Miroku declare. Both Sango and Kagura were shocked to say the least.

"Okay, but we have to hurry! Naraku and Inuyasha are not going to be fighting all day. I'm injured, so that slows me down… one questiong though… Why do you care so much about that boy? Even when you get him, he will be nothing but a lifeless corpse, Naraku has him under his contorl, so no matter what happens, he's still going to be obeying that no good asshole. Still, you will have a corpse, and a lifeless one for that matter, for if the jewel is removed… so way go through all this trouble, just for him?" Kagura asked as they all made their way to Naraku's castle. Sango took a deep breath, she remembers everything that has happen, and she didn't want that to happen again. Sighing she gave into the question. 

"He's my little borther…" Sango began. "I know if the jewel shard is removed he will die, but I don't want him to be a slave to Naraku, if he must die, he will die as a free boy, not as some slave to Naraku." Sango said balling her hands into fist. They continued there way to Naraku's castle. 

In the meantime Inuyasha and Naraku's fight became intense. Naraku couldn't block Inuyasha's attack, the Kaze no Kizu was powerful. He dodged as many as he could, but still a fell hit their target. They did pently of damage to Naraku who couldn't believe Inuyasha's sword got this strong in just a little time. He knew it could break his barriers once, but he believed he had gained enough power to destory Inuyasha and the sword altogether. Kikyou had told him Inuyasha was weak and would believe anything she said, but he wonders whose side she was really on. He didn't fully trust her; he knew she was a sneaky wench that would do anything to get her way. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'Inuyasha has gotten a lot stronger since our last battle. That last battle we had, I could have killed him, if it weren't for that wench, Kagome, Inuyasha would be dead. It's taking Yumiko and Naomi a long time to get here. Those two are great fighters, but something isn't right about them. Dammit! Doesn't he ever stop with those dammit attack! I can't hurt him if there's no way for me to get to him!' Naraku thought as he dodged every attack Inuyasha sent fly at him. 

"HELLO BOYS!" Two very famailiar voices called out. 

"Finally, they are here, I called them a long time ago. Not that I can't take you, Inuyasha by myself, I just have other better things to do!" Naraku stated as he slowly began to disappear.

"Yumiko, Naomi, I asume you can deal with these pest?" Naraku said. Looking at them. "Yup! Leave it to us! Don't you worry we have everything under control! We'll deal with the pest!" Naomi says very blissfully. 

"Good, I'll be in the castle when you are done." he says vanishing it thin air. 

"He has an attitude, doesn't he?" Yumiko asks Naomi. "Boy, that's more then an attitude, its like he has a stick up his ass or something… I swear! Does he really think he can order us around like that! Guess we are going to have to show him he cant!" Naomi howls banging her fist together. 

"Are you two idiots done yet?" Sesshomaru asks walking towards them. 

"Sesshomaru, you asshole! Who you calling an idiot! I swear you and Naraku must be the biggest jackasses in the whole world." Yumiko states, very pissed off. 

"You two! It was your fault I almost killed Kikyou!" Inuyasha yelled as he charged them. 

Dodging quickly they punched Inuyasha in the gut.

"Look Inuyasha, we are not here to fight you! We didn't mean for you to almost kill her, we wanted you to kill her. She's not on your side!" Yumiko shouts to him as she moves away from him. 

"Yeah Inuyasha, we are sorry to inform you, but that wench of yours is not on your side, truth be told, I don't think shes on Naraku's side either. She's a… what do you call it…" Naomi says as she trys to figure out what you can call Kikyou. 

"Inuyasha to put it as simple as I can… she is a spy for Naraku. This whole time she has been doing Naraku's dirty work…" Yumiko yells out. 

"LIES! NOTHING BUT LIES!" Kikyou yells pointing her arrow at Yumiko then letting it fly. She quickly dodges it and appears in front of Kikyou, punching her in the gut, causing her to drop to her knees. 

Inuyasha was in total shock. He didn't want to believe what he heard. 'Kikyou would never do somthin like that… she loves me… she… I know she loves me! Those two are just trying to trick me! Its not going to work!' Inuyasha thought, trying to shake the feeling he had. 

"I know this is a bit of a shocker, Inuyasha, but its true. We are only trying to help you. I know it seems like we are trying to trick you and everything like that, but we ain't, we-" Naomi was rudely interrupted by Inuyasha. 

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about! You two are just trying to trick me! Help me? You want to help me? YEAH RIGHT! I'm going to kill you both right here and now! It ends today!" Inuyasha roars swing Tetsusaiga at them. 

Once again, anger has caused Inuyasha to be blind, for Yumiko and Naomi stood next to both Kagome and Kikyou. They quickly dodged that attack, but Kikyou and Kagome stood there in shock. Before it was able to hit them, though, Kouga made a last minute save. He placed both women down.

"Are you both okay?" asking them, but looking straight at Kagome.

"Yes Kouga, we are fine, thank you for saving us." Kagome answered. 

"I owe you my life, thank you." Kikyou said getting up and walking slowly towards Inuyasha. 

"Once again, you tried to kill me Inuyasha, I know you weren't aiming at me, though, but you need to watch where you swing that sword of yours." she says at bit scared of Inuyasha. 

"INUYASHA YOU IDIOT YOU TRIED TO KILL MY WOMAN! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" Kouga yells at him as he holds Kagome. 

"I WASN'T AIMING AT HER YOU IDIOT! I WAS TRYING TO HIT THOSE TWO!" Inuyasha yells back, pointing at Yumiko and Naomi, who were taking a breather. 

Sesshomaru said nothing; all he did was glare at both Inuyasha and Kouga. 

"Look, we are very close to Naraku's castle. We know the way to his castle. We can take you all. Sango and Miroku are already on their way as we speak!" Naomi yells out to very one.

"What do you mean Sango and Miroku are already on their way?" Kagome insisted. 

"They are with Kagura, she is leading them to Sango's brother. But if we don't hurry, Naraku is going to get to them first…" Naomi said lowering her voice. 

"…Meaning he will kill them by the time we get there!" Yumiko finishes for her. 

"How do we know this is not a trick?" Kagome asks. 

"Because we don't lie! Tell them Sesshomaru! Tell them we don't lie!" Yumiko begged him. 

"Fine, I guess I'll tell them… They do not lie. Sad to say it, they say what they think and tell you like it is." Sesshomaru stated. 

"Fine, then lets go!" Kagome says.

Naomi pointed them to the direction of the castle. To move faster, Inuyasha picked up Kikyou, and Kouga was about to pick up Kagome when Sesshomaru beat him to it. Kagome was shocked all right. She wasn't expecting him to pick her up. Kouga glared at Sesshomaru the whole way. Kirara and Shippou followed them. 

In the bushes, Kanna was hiding. She heard everything and as quickly as she could, she disappeared and reappeared in front of Naraku. 

"We have guest on the way. Kagura is bringing two of them, Miroku and Sango. Those two female youkai are bring the rest." she said in a low tone. 

"WHAT?! Those three are going to pay for this! Kanna when your sister gets here with the two pest, let me know." Naraku said making a blackish, reddish glow ball appear in his hand, it was Kagura's heart. (I think that's what it is 0_0)

It was high noon when Kagura, Sango and Miroku reached Naraku's castle. 

"My lord Naraku, Kagura has reached the castle. What do you plan to do?" Kanna utters in hopes of finding out what he has planned. Naraku said nothing. He crushed the glowing ball in his hand very slowly. 

"We are-" Kagura wasn't able to finish for Naraku slowly killed her. 

"Kagura, what's wrong?" Miroku and Sango ask in union. They got no reply. Kagura face first hit the ground. She was now nothing but an empty vessel, no life, and no movement. Miroku and Sango did not understand what happen. 

"She's dead. Naraku's handy work, no doubt." Miroku said turning the lifeless body around. 

"Yes, but hope did he kill her without us seeing him?" Sango questioned.

"Most likely, he had a hold on her. She was once a part of him, so he must have kept something that would be able to kill her, if he needed, too." Miroku answered as he picked up her body and moved it far away for the castle. 

"I'll leave her body here, she deserves a proper burial." He said as he looked at the castle. 

"Yes, Miroku, you are right. She does deserve a proper burial; she brought us this far, if only she had said where they were keeping him. The castle is huge, he could be anywhere." Sango said with a sigh, as she moved slowly towards Miroku. "So what are we going to do, then Miroku?" She asked looking at him. 

Miroku got up quickly and ran towards Sango tackling her to the ground before one of Naraku's insects her hit. 

"HENTAI!!!!!" Sango yells hitting Miroku over the head. 

"Sango, I know you wish that's what I was think at this time, but look!" Miroku said point a little boy with a short hair tied in a high ponytail, a pale little girl standing beside the boy, holding a mirror, and a man with long black hair tied up in a ponytail, with what seemed to be a white fur like coat.

"NARAKU!!" Both Sango and Miroku yelled getting ready for any attack.

Nothing came. They glared at Naraku. Sango was about to attack when the little girl moved her mirror. Both Sango and Miroku stood there trying to fight it, but it was to late. 

"My lord, it has been done. They are now at your command." Kanna says looking at Naraku. 

"Good. Have them stand guard and wait for their friends. After that you know what to do." He said walking back into the castle with the boy.

"Yes, my lord Naraku. I will wait till they arrive." she says as she makes herself undetectable. 

Miroku and Sango stood their ground and waited for the rest of the group to arrive. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

**_*Meanwhile*_**

"So how far are we from that jerks castle?" Kagome questions. "I'm just asking because we have been walking for sometime now and…" Yumiko interrupted.

"You like to talk a lot, don't you? Naraku's castle isn't that far away. We really are a lot closer then five minutes ago." She says to a blushing Kagome. 

"I was just asking! I mean you really didn't have to answer… but thanks. Yes I do like to talk, that's way God gave me a mouth, to talk." She said crossing her arms. 

"You truly are something else, Kagome!" Yumiko laughs.

"The castle is up ahead! Yumiko can you feel that?" Naomi asks a bit worried. 

"Yeah, I feel it. Naraku and Kanna must have kill Kagura by now… so you know what that means…" Yumiko said stopping. 

"Look everyone… about your friend, be care… if they are still alive, question them, because that Kanna is a really ass, and she might have stole their souls…" Yumiko cautiously told them.

"Yeah, so that means, they might end up under Naraku's control, and that's not good. So get ready, you might have to fight your own friends." Naomi said walking in front of them. 

"Hey, you never know, it might not come down to that…" she finishes hoping they didn't scare them off. (Yea right) 

"Then lets go! The sooner the better!" Inuyasha says placing Kikyou down. 

"You can put me down to Sesshomaru." Kagome says as a light blush makes its way to the surface. 

Sesshomaru places her down and walks towards the castle, with Inuyasha and Naomi beside him.

"You two ready?" Naomi asks punching her fist together. 

"I was born ready!" Inuyasha responds flexing his claws. 

"Sesshomaru what about you? You ready to fight?" she questions looking straight at him. 

"Yes, the real question is… are you?" Sesshomaru replys. 

"Of course!" she says as they walk out of the forest and into a clearing, they saw the castle and then they saw Miroku and Sango, standing still, looking straight at them. 

"Sango! Miroku! Hey whats up?!" Kagome yells as she runs towards them. 

"Kagome don't!! Its not safe!!" Yumiko yells running after her. 

She grabs Kagome and holds her. 

"Don't you see? It ain't them! Kanna took their soul and now they are obeying Naraku!" she says. 

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, YUMIKO!" Miroku yells. "I would never obey that jerk! We deciede to wait for you all to come…" Sango adds.

"Yeah, right! Kagura is dead! That only mean Naraku was here and Kanna took your soul! Don't try to trick me, I know; I can smell it on you! You have no soul, cuz it's in Kanna's mirror!" Naomi replys. 

"Kagome, they are right. Sango and Miroku's souls have been removed. They are only following orders now." Sesshomaru tells her in a serious tone. 

"Yeah, their scent is different Kagome, be careful." Kouga adds. 

"Fine have it your way! It would have been better if you had believed us, but no! Guess we have to do this the old fashion way!" Miroku and Sango yell in amalgamation as they charge Yumiko, who is holding Kagome.

"Dammit!" Yumiko yells as she dodges their attack by jumping into the air. 

"I lil help here!" she yells when Sango jumps up in the air and kicks her on the side. "Naomi I' m going to let Kagome fall! Catch her!" she said releasing her. 

"Okay!" Naomi yells getting ready to catch Kagome, which she does. 

Yumiko moves quickly behind Sango and kicks her, making her fly into a tree, knocking her out. 

"Where did Miroku go?" Yumiko asked looking around. 

Before anyone can answer, Miroku spears her from the back, knocking her facedown. Before he can do anything else, Naomi pulled him off of her and threw him into the same tree Sango was thrown at. 

"Dammit! Lets go! The others are already on their way. Shippou, Kirara you two stay here and making sure these two don't try anything!" Naomi says picking up Yumiko.

"Okay, that we can do!" Shippou says tying up Sango and Miroku to the tree. 

"Okay, lets go! Thanks Shippou!" She responds running behind Naomi. 

"You guys waited for us!" They shouted.

"Yeah, well, you guys know the way around here, so we had no real choice." Kagome said with a smile. "Where is Shippou?" Kagome says losing the smile. 

"He's taking care of Sango and Miroku!" Yumiko says smiling at her. 

"Oh… okay" she says smiling back. 

"Great, and here we thought you cared." Yumiko laughed. 

"Lets go!" Naomi said leading the way. Sesshomaru walked next to Naomi, Kikyou and Inuyasha walked beside to each other, Kagome and Yumiko staggered behind them, and Kouga was behind Kagome, making sure nothing happen to her. They walked deeper and deeper into Naraku's castle, unaware of the dangers before them. As they made it to a staircase, they saw Kanna appear then disappear many times.

"Okay, this is it! Once we go up these stairs there's no going back! Naraku is around here somewhere, it might be faster if we split up." Yumiko says walking towards Naomi. 

"Yeah, it would be faster, but that just might be what he wants. Sesshomaru what do you think we should do?" Naomi asked looking at him. 

"I think we should split up. We can cover more ground. If you come across Naraku… do not hesitate to yell out, we all can hear perfectly." Sesshomaru said in a cold tone. 

"Not all of us have youkai hearing!" Kagome yelled. 

"That's way you are going to be with me and Inuyasha is going to be with Kikyou." Sesshomaru said looking at her. 

"Oh…" was all she could say. 

"No! Kagome is going to be with me, got that!" Kouga said pulling Kagome towards him. 

"Look, I agree with Sesshomaru, Kouga, he's a lot stronger then you, not as strong as me, but hey what ya going to do! Anyways, Kagome should go with Sesshomaru and you go with Yumiko and Naomi, hows that?" Inuyasha said grabbing Kikyou.

"Kagome is going to come with us, okay." Naomi said smiling as she took Kouga's hand off of Kagome and pulled her with them. 

"How about Kagome go with both Kouga and Sesshomaru!" Yumiko said smiling. "Then both of them will be happy!" She finished. 

"Yeah that's good, too. Okay, Kagome's with both of them and your going with me, while Inuyasha goes with Kikyou. Okay, you three take the last floor in here, which is the fourth floor, okay. Inuyasha you and Kikyou get the second and we get the third. We already looked everywhere here on the first floor, so he has to be somewhere up there. Lets go find him!" Naomi said running up the steps, followed by Yumiko, then everyone else walking up. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

**__**

Sorry everyone! I know it took me a while to update this chapter, I really hope you all are enjoying it. This is the longest chapter I have written, 17 pages, almost 18, yeah! Okay, it might take me a while to update the next chapter, I seem to be having trouble with the net and my computer now. As soon as I can, I'll get the next chapter to the story done and uploaded. 

Well, Take care everyone, thanks for reading now go review. Take care and until next time…

Peace Out


	13. DeathBed

          Hey everyone, sorry for having taken so long in updating. My disk wouldn't open, and then FF.net didn't let me upload anything, so I couldn't tell you all anything. I'm just going straight to the story. 

I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the other Inuyasha characters.

Chapter 13: Deathbed

Last Time

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Kagome is going to come with us, okay." Naomi said smiling as she took Kouga's hand off of Kagome and pulled her with them. 

"How about Kagome go with both Kouga and Sesshomaru!" Yumiko said smiling. "Then both of them will be happy!" She finished. 

"Yeah that's good, too. Okay, Kagome's with both of them and your going with me, while Inuyasha goes with Kikyou. Okay, you three take the last floor in here, which is the fourth floor, okay. Inuyasha you and Kikyou get the second and we get the third. We already looked everywhere here on the first floor, so he has to be somewhere up there. Lets go find him!" Naomi said running up the steps, followed by Yumiko, then everyone else walking up. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha and Kikyou made there way around the second floor. 

"Damn it! We already came through here!" Inuyasha yells in frustration. 

"Take it easy… he must not be down here, but that's a good thing… this is the first time that we are alone… its been awhile." Kikyou said grabbing Inuyasha and pinning him to the wall. 

"Let's have some fun, eh?" She said pressing her lips hard upon his.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

*Third Floor* 

"Yumiko, is it me, or…" She stopped. 

"We're going in circles" Yumiko finished Naomi's sentence. 

"Thought so… but why? I know that the castle is huge, but I didn't think it had a maze in it." Naomi looked around as she spoke. 

"We are like rats to him, at this moment, we are in his domain, his rules, meaning anything goes… we have to watch our backs, this place gives me a bad vibe." Yumiko said walking into a room.

It was dark and had no light whatsoever.  

"Bring me that candle in the hallway …" she said turning to Naomi. 

'Where'd she go' she thought looking around. 

 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

*Fourth Floor*

"Sesshomaru, where are we going? It feels like we've been walking for hours!" Kagome complained. 

"That's because we've been tricked, this hallway never ends." Kouga stated walking behind her. 

"Its like a maze, and we took a wrong turn." Sesshomaru said growling. 

"So what should we do?" she asked looking around. 

"We make an exit!" Kouga yells punching the wall. 

A clear, bright light glared through the hole Kouga had made. Inside there was a huge room, a bed, and a person who lay on it. Kagome walked toward him, nervous. 

"Don't get any closer, Kagome. We don't know who he is… or even what." Kouga said grabbing Kagome's arm. 

"So, you have come… you've found me… now what will you do?" Naraku's voice was heard throughout the room, but he was not seen. The body moved, it looked towards them, and smiled. 

"Hello, you have come in search of Naraku, and you have found him, but where is he, you ask… that is one thing I cannot tell you. Look behind the face of beauty and you will see he who you search for…" The man said sitting up.

"What? Look behind the face of beauty? What are you talking about? Look tells us where Naraku is or die! Kouga yelled, flexing his claws. 

"Die? You think you can kill me? Don't make me laugh you weakling. You are nothing compared to me. I am everything, but nothing. I am strength, the power unseen. You cannot kill that which does not exist." The man said standing up. 

Kagome looked around the room. It was beautiful. The paintings on the wall were of beautiful women, with long silky black hair. One of the paintings caught her eye. The woman in the picture held a bow and arrow, her hair looked as if it blew in the wind, her kimono held a strange glow, and around her neck, was the jewel of four souls.

"Sesshomaru, look at the picture. It's a woman, with the jewel." Kagome pointed. Sesshomaru looked at the picture, but did not see the jewel. 

"Kagome, are you sure you see the jewel?" He asked wondering if that's what the strange man meant.

"I don't care what you say! If I can see you, then you are real…" Kouga yelled, running towards him. 

"Kouga!!! Don't!!!" Kagome yelled, but she was to late, Kouga had made his attack, and failed. The man knocked him back with one hit to the gut. Kouga bled badly. 

"He will not die… at least not now… I assure you… I will not kill him until later… for now… I must be going… time's a wasting." He disappeared, taking Kouga with him. 

"Where did they go?" Kagome asked, looking around the room.

"I do not know, but…" Sesshomaru said walking towards the wall Kagome pointed at, and knocking it down. 

There he was… Naraku stood, with a wicked smile, he moved towards them. 

"Kagome, is it? I need you assistance." He said going to grab her. 

Sesshomaru knocked him away. 

"You will not touch her." He said growling. 

"You have changed, Sesshomaru… tell me now… you have not fallen in love with her, have you? I think you have…" Naraku said, smiling at him. 

"Do not insult me… she is nothing but a human…" Sesshomaru said taking out his sword. 

"Now, now, Sesshomaru, you don't want to do something that you might regret. I have something that is very important to you. " Naraku said with a smile. 

"What could you, a low life hanyou, have that would be important?" He said getting ready to attack Naraku. 

"The girl of course… It's funny that she hasn't said anything, now isn't it? Let's ask her what she thinks about this… Kagome?" Naraku said looking at her wickedly. 

"Yes, master?" Kagome answered, with a cold, lifeless tone.

  *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Back to Inuyasha*

Kikyou rubbed herself against Inuyasha hard, as his hands moved up and down her back. They broke the kiss to catch their breath. 

"Kikyou… we can't do this here… we have… to find… Naraku" Inuyasha gasped out. 

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! Inuyasha, you fool! You let yourself be tricked, again! You want to know where Naraku is? I can tell you. He is up stairs on the fourth floor, fighting your brother… but the only thing is… you won't be there to help." Kikyou laughed waving her hand in the air. 

In a flash, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara appeared, ready to attack Inuyasha, all Kikyou had to do was say the word, and they would attack. 

"Kikyou… you bitch! You were on Naraku's side this whole time! I can't believe I let you trick me again! Damn you!" Inuyasha growled, flexing his claws. 

"Inuyasha, Die!" Kikyou yelled pointing at him. Sango attacked, then Miroku. His air void was stronger then the fast time Inuyasha felt it. Kirara ran to attack as Miroku closed his void. Inuyasha was hurting. The blood was coming fast, and everything was a blur. 

"Inuyasha, it's been fun…" Kikyou said letting her arrow fly, striking him right in the heart, he was pinned on the wall. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Third Floor* 

She ran as fast as she could. She had to find as soon as possible. She couldn't believe Naomi had just disappeared. 

Naomi ran. She couldn't leave Yumiko alone. She couldn't remember what happen, or where she was. All she knew was that Naraku was behind it. 

"Yumiko!! Where are you?!!" Naomi yelled as she ran through the hallways. 

In the meanwhile, Yumiko ran around other side of the third floor looking for her sister. 

"Naomi! This isn't Funny! Come on! We have to find Naraku!!" she yelled. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

*****Back on the Fourth Floor*

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he heard; Kagome had called Naraku her master.

"Kagome what do you think… should I kill this weakling? Or do you want to do the honors?" Naraku laughed. 

"Whatever you wish, master." She answered, pointing her bow and arrow towards Sesshomaru. "Just say the word, and he's good as dead." She plainly added. 

"You can not be serious… you think I can be killed by a stupid wench." Sesshomaru growled. 

"She's not a stupid wench, but a powerful miko." He said caressing her face. 

"She a weakling! If she were powerful, she wouldn't be under your control right now." Sesshomaru said attacking Naraku, but quickly had to dodge the arrow going straight for him. 

'Damn her!' He thought as he jumped back, with style.

"You are right, Sesshomaru, she is weak, compared to me." Naraku said smiling. 

"Compared to you… I'm stronger and smarted then you Naraku!" Kagome yelled as her arrow attacked Naraku from behind. She quickly moved away from him. 

"Sesshomaru, I'm sorry, are you okay?" she asked making sure she didn't hit him. 

"Damn you wench, you almost got me!" he yelled. 

"I said sorry!" Kagome yelled back. "Naraku! You die here and now!" Kagome yelled as she released another arrow. 

Naraku stood there and watched as Kikyou's arrow sliced threw Kagome's, making them both useless. 

"Kikyou! What are you doing?! Where's Inuyasha?!" Kagome yelled as Kikyou walked over to Naraku. 

"Inuyasha is dead, and because you tried to hurt my mate… you die!" Kikyou yelled taking out another arrow. 

"BITCH!" Kagome growled out as she made another arrow appear and let it fly. 

Kikyou dodged the arrow and let her arrow fly. Kagome smirked and stopped Kikyou's arrow in mid air. Kikyou's eyes widen. She didn't know the full extent of Kagome's powers. 

"Let's go, Naraku! She to strong!" Kikyou yelled grabbing onto Naraku. 

"Yes, lets go…" Naraku said as he disappeared, taking Kikyou, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara with him. "But… before we go, lets leave them a gift!" Naraku yelled as he let a small, spider go. 

Kagome stood there, trying to figure out what Naraku meant, when she felt something bite her. 

"OW!" She cried placing her hand on her neck, as she slowly passed out. 

Sesshomaru caught her. 

"Kagome? What is it? What's wrong?" he asked, but got nothing in return. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Yumiko and Naomi found each other on the second floor. 

"Hey, what on earth are you doing here?" Yumiko asked. 

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Naomi stated. 

"Naomi looked behind Yumiko and gasped. 

"Isn't that Inuyasha?!" she yelled running towards his lifeless body. 

"Oh man, this isn't good! What are we going to do?!" Yumiko yelled.

" I'll find Kagome! I'm sure she knows what to do!" Naomi yelled running up the stairs. 

"Okay! I'll stay here!" Yumiko yelled back.

"Sesshomaru! Thank god I found you! Where's Kagome?" She asked, but then stopped as she saw Kagome in his arms. 

"What do you want?" he asked not very happy. 

"Inuyasha… is pinned up to the wall… and we thought Kagome could get him out… but I guess we need to help her now… this isn't good! Where's Kouga?" she said hoping he was okay. 

"He was taken by Naraku's pet." Sesshomaru said walking down the steps. 

"Oh…" she said. "Then what are we going to do? We can't just leave Inuyasha here, and…" Sesshomaru interrupted her.

"Then stay her with him… I, on the hand, am going to go find a spring." He said looking back at her. 

"Umm… why?" She asked not getting it. 

"Kagome has a fever." He said plainly. 

"Oh… okay then, Yumiko and I will stay here until you and Kagome return. We'll make sure nothing happens to Inuyasha." She said running to catch up with him. 

"Find. I don't care what you do." Sesshomaru walked out the castle, Kagome's unconscious body in his arms.

  *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

*Meanwhile somewhere else*

"Kouga… how do you feel?" The strange man asked the tied up Kouga. 

"Let me go you sick fuck…" Kouga growled.

"There is no need for name calling… I will let you go, but first, you have to know the truth about Kikyou, Yumiko, Naomi, and Naraku." He said sitting down.

"What truth? What are you talking about?" Kouga asked curiously.

"So… now you wish to listen to me… good. Kikyou is on Naraku's side, not yours. She was using Inuyasha until the time was right, that time has come. Inuyasha is gone, and your dear Kagome is soon to die." He said with a smile. 

Kouga couldn't believe what the man was saying. He didn't believe a word. 

"You're lying! Kagome is not going to die! She can't DIE! Stupid Sesshomaru was supposed to take care of her! DAMN HIM!" Kouga yelled, his anger ripping through the magical, silk ropes that held him. 

"You seem to have broken my spell. If I knew it would only take the mentioning of Kagome and her soon to be death to make your power increase, I would have waited until after I told you the rest." He said sighing.

"Hurry up and tell me, before I take off…" Kouga said with an irritated voice. 

"Yumiko and Naomi do not know this, but Naraku has captured their mother. He has her has a hostage just in case they would rebel, as they did… that is all I can tell you… the rest is up to you. Their lives depend on you now… take care…" he said disappearing. 

Kouga looked around, he was outside a cave. He couldn't even see Naraku's castle anymore. 

The cave was dark and creepy. He could hear screams coming from inside the cave. Slowly he made his way inside the cave, wondering who it was in pain. 

  *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Sesshomaru walked towards the beautiful waterfall. He carefully laid her body down on a nice, smooth, flat rock by the waterfall. He damped a towel Kagome had with her and used it to clean her face. He had fallen for her without even knowing it. 

"Ses…sho…" Kagome panted out. 

"Kagome… do not speak." He said placing one finger on her lips. 

She was going to die, and Sesshomaru knew it. Slowly, she slipped into a deep sleep, one that she wouldn't wake up from.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Okay, everyone. That's it for this chapter. I know it's a cliffy and everything, and I'm sorry 'bout that. It's going to be another long while before I update again.  Thanks to all the people who reviewed my story, and everyone that has waited for me to update. I'll try to make the next chapter a little longer then this one next time. Thanks everyone for waiting. Now go review please… Take care everyone… Peace Out!                                                                


	14. Love Nest

**Hey everyone. It's been a while, hasn't it? I don't know how to say this; I've been having trouble writing this chapter because of some problems at home. I'm trying to make this chapter a lemon, and because it's my first, I don't really know how it will turn out. It just might be a lemony one. **

I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters that come on Inuyasha, so don't sue me. Hope you like it. 

Chapter 14: Love nest

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Last Time**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sesshomaru walked towards the beautiful waterfall. He carefully laid her body down on a nice, smooth, flat rock. He damped a towel Kagome had with her and used it to clean her face. He had fallen for her without even knowing it. 

"Ses…sho…" Kagome panted out. 

"Kagome… do not speak." He said placing one finger on her lips. 

She was going to die, and Sesshomaru knew it. Slowly, she slipped into a deep sleep, one that she wouldn't wake up from. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She moved through the forest, looking for a way out. The last thing she remembered was being in Naraku's castle with Sesshomaru. Suddenly she heard a noise coming from her left. She walked towards it. The panting and moaning grew louder. Her eyes widen to the sight before her. Once again, Inuyasha was with Kikyou, but this time, he had finally made her his mate. 

For the first time, she didn't care. She walked back the way she came, as she walked she felt someone following her. 

"KAGOME! WAIT!" Inuyasha yelled running to catch up with her. 

"It's not what it seems. Kikyou and I…" she didn't let him finish. 

"I don't care, Inuyasha. Be with her, you love her right, so go… be with the woman you love…" she said not even looking at him. She walked towards a tall, dark figure. Inuyasha was shocked to see it was Sesshomaru. He held his arms out to her and took her into his embrace. 

"Inuyasha, as you can see, Sesshomaru and I are happier without you. Leave us now. We want nothing to do with you." Kagome said bluntly. Inuyasha was shock. His eyes grew as Sesshomaru bent down to kiss Kagome. Their kiss was short because of some interfering. Naraku's laughter could be heard throughout the forest as they were attacked from all sides. Kagome dodged bees left and right as Sesshomaru attacked the enormous spiders. Inuyasha ran towards the laughter, looking, searching, for Naraku. He found a deep, dark, tunnel and slowly walked inside. Kikyou was there, in Naraku's arms, nuzzling his neck. 

"Inuyasha, so glad you could join us…" He said smiling. Kikyou looked up and stared at him. "Can I kill him?" She asked in a childish voice. Naraku laughed and shook his head, giving her the go head. Kagome and Sesshomaru ran into the cave. Inuyasha was gasping for air, as Kikyou launched arrows at him. Kagome made an arrow appear, and launched it at Naraku. Kikyou quickly moved to try and block it, but instead, the arrow went right threw her. Sh fell face down on the floor. Naraku dodge the arrow and went to her side. 

"Kikyou, my love, are you okay? Answer me!" He screeched at the loss of his mate, and slowly got up. 

"You kill my mate… I kill yours!" He yelled as he attacked. Kagome watched as Naraku went straight for Inuyasha, she didn't know what to do, let Inuyasha die because of her, or stop Naraku and tell him Inuyasha is not who she loves… 

Naraku appeared in front of an already injured Inuyasha.

"Die, Inuyasha!!!" He yelled. Sesshomaru flew at Naraku. Smiling, Naraku directed his attack to Sesshomaru. He tried to dodge it, but was to late. Naraku held his hand up for Kagome to see Sesshomaru's heart. Tears rushed down her eyes, as she ran over to him. Naraku was taken by surprise as Inuyasha destroyed all of him. Not a single trace left of him. 

"Kagome… I'm sorry…" Inuyasha said as he passed out from his injuries. Her tears would not stop.

"Sesshomaru… please… don't leave me. I need you… I… I love you so much… don't leave me… come back… please… take me with you… I love you…" 

All this time, Sesshomaru was listening to Kagome talk in her sleep, her tears ran down her face, non-stop. The last words sunk deep inside him. 

'She loves me? She cannot be serious… I… it worked. She is in love, and with who… it is I, Sesshomaru who she loves. 'The only question left is, do **_you_** love her?' of course not! That's preposterous! I don't love her! She… is… nothing but a human wench, whom I just need. 'If that makes you happy, then go with it, but **_you_** do love her.' No one asked you! Who are you, anyway!?! 'You're inner voice, my dear Sesshomaru. I am that which is not seen, I am the voice you never listen to, I am the little righteousness you have… who am I? I am you're better half.' There is a good reason I never listen to you, and you just provided me with another one.' 

As Sesshomaru debated with himself, Kagome slowly opened her tearful eyes, they widen to see Sesshomaru up and well. Joy and happiness consumed her, and once again, tears ran down her eyes, but this time, tears of joy. She ran up to Sesshomaru, and hugged him, being the fact she was still weak, she lost her balance, but Sesshomaru didn't let her fall. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up. 

"I had a terrible dream… we…" Sesshomaru didn't let her finish.

Her tears ran as she felt Sesshomaru's muscular arms around her, she was happy that he wasn't hurt. Slowly she passed out. Her breathing was shallow, her grip around him weaken as her heart slowed down. She slipped away from him with one last breath. 

'What do you think you're doing!?! Hello!?! Have we forgotten about **Tensaiga!?!**' Of course not… 'Then what are you waiting for?' I don't know…' 

Sesshomaru walked toward the rock Kagome once laid on. He placed her back down and took out Tensaiga. With one clean, quick, slash, he killed the beings that had come for her. Placing the sword back, he picked her up again, and slowly rocked her. 

She opened her eyes and saw Sesshomaru looking at her with deep, emotional eyes. She had never seen this look on his face; she was astonished and moved at the same time. 

"For the first time… I… didn't know what to do… I couldn't let you die… then how could I tell you…how much I love you." He said as he bent down to kiss her. 

Kagome was happy. Her legs got weaker and her heart quicken as the kiss deepen. His tongue begged for entrance, and she slowly and teasingly complied. His hands rubbed up and down her back, as her hands and legs wrapped around him. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

*Naomi and Yumiko*

"So what are we going to down with Inuyasha?" Yumiko asked a sleepy Naomi. 

"I don't know, but lets go find Kohaku, I think he would know where Naraku is at…" Naomi stood up and stretched. 

"If we find him… he will turn on us… You know that better then anyone." She stood up and walked towards Inuyasha. 

"He looks so peaceful, doesn't he?" Naomi said walking towards him. 

"Yeah, it's to bad, I feel sorry for him, Kikyou did him so wrong. Let me get my hands on her… that bitch!" Yumiko growled. 

"Yeah, but he's no saint. He did Kagome wrong. I hope he doesn't think she waited for him… cuz from what I know, her and Sesshomaru have something going on." Naomi leaned against the wall and sighed. 

"They're just fucked up, that's all." Yumiko sighed. "Lets go." 

They walked down to the first floor, then down to the basement. There he was, tied up, and unconscious. 

"You know what we have to do…" Naomi told Yumiko the plan. They untied Kohaku, picked him up and walked back to Inuyasha. They knew he would not wake up until later, and by then, they would be ready. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

****

*Meanwhile*

The screams became louder and Naraku's laughter could be heard as Kouga ran through the cave. He ran towards the only light there… was it safe, he didn't know, but he had to help the person in trouble. He got closer to the light and saw a beautiful, youkai. Naraku and Kikyou a few feet in front of her. Kikyou's arrows had her pinned to the wall by her hands, and her feet were tied down by silk rope. Naraku cut her slowly as Kikyou pointed an arrow at her throat. Kouga didn't know what to do. As he got ready to attack Naraku, Miroku and Sango got in his way. 

"Kouga, what a surprise." Sango said as she threw Hiraikotsu at him. He dodged and punched Miroku in the face and kicked Sango in the gut. Sango tried to punched Kouga, but was to slow and missed him. Miroku let his air void fly to slow him down, but he dodge just in time. He was to busy dodging and attacking Miroku and Sango, that Shippou hit him from the back with Kitsune-bi. Though it wasn't a strong attack, he did distract Kouga long enough for Sango and Miroku to attack him. Kouga fell to his knees. 

'This can't be the end…' he thought as he slowly made his way to his feet.

Miroku and Sango played double time on Kouga as Shippou attacked him from all corners. He dodges, punches, and kicks whenever he could, but the chances of him surviving are slim to none. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

*Back to Kagome*

Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru ran his tongue around her full figured breast. Her heart quickens and her hips buckled. He slowly removed the upper part of his Kimono, and then he captured her lips again. Her hands roamed his well tone body as they moved in perfect union. He moved down her body, leaving little marks as he went. He got to a disturbing marital, her skirt. He quickly got rid of that problem and the one that followed.

He ran his hand across her inner-thigh, up to her entrance, sending a shiver all over her body. Pleased with the reaction he got, he continued his playful ways. Grabbing each of her legs, he wrapped them around his neck, as he positioned himself between them. Lowering his head closer to her entrance, he slowly inhaled her sweet aroma, exhaling with a low, deep breath, causing Kagome to gasp. 

His tool stood on ends as he slowly ran his tongue up her folds, finding her to be a wonderful delicacy. She moaned as he continued his torturing game. She felt as if she was going to loose it, her hands made there way into his hair, as she widen her self to give him more room. He smiled, as her grip got tighter, he could feel her excitement as his tongue darted in and around her. Kagome couldn't explain the feel, she was over whelmed with all the emotions she was having, her whole body tingled as the over whelming sensation filled her hole. 

She came with a growling moan, pushing up against his face. He lapped up her come, and slowly made his way back to her mouth, taking it prisoner. He positioned his above her, ready to enter. He made his way in and came to a stop. 

"This is going to hurt a bit." His said pulling out and pushing back a little hard, at the same time, he bit down on her neck, making her moan in pain as her nails dug deep into his skin. He waited a bit to let her get comfortable, and then they continued. As they moved their bodies in perfect union, their moans grew louder even then waterfall. The forest moved to the sounds they made, the birds chirped and the wind howled as all the youkai that now where in the forest heard the moans of the new mates.

"You are mine now, you know that right?" Sesshomaru said nuzzling her neck.

"Yeah, I know. Do you hear me complaining?" She said with a smile. 

"No… and if you were… there is nothing you could do about it." He smirked. 

"Yeah, I doubt that, if I really wanted to I could do something." She said pouting.

"Oh, really. I love it when you pout." He took her lips captive. 

Not resisting, she kissed back, making the kiss deepen. 

Sesshomaru broke the kiss, getting a pouting moan from Kagome. 

"We should go, huh." Kagome said, sitting up.

"I don't care. I could stay like this forever with you. But, Naraku's near by and I would not want him to come here and ruin the mood. I have to make sure he never bothers us again." Sesshomaru said washing up. 

"Sesshomaru, I know this is going to sound a bit crazy but, would you kill for me? With or without me having to ask." She said walking towards the little stream to clean up.

"You know you don't have to ask that, I would kill for you, even if you don't ask me to."He said getting dressed. 

She smiled, "That's a good thing, I love you." She said kissing him on the lips. 

"I love you too." He said with a light blush. 

"Sesshomaru, are you blushing…" Kagome snickered, placing her hand to her mouth, trying to cover her huge smile. He just turned around, his back now facing her.

"I'm sorry, babe, I didn't mean… now I feel bad." Kagome sighed. 

"Just playing. Don't feel bad, okay. Lets go." He turned and looked at her. 

"Okay. Lets go." She said buttoning her shirt.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

*Back to Kouga*

Sango sliced Kouga's left leg, trying to slow him down. He dodged and kicked Miroku in the gut. Recovering quickly Miroku punched Kouga in the jag, causing him to fly back. Sango threw Hiraikotsu at him, hitting him good on the back, causing him to fall face down on the floor. 

"STOP!! Please, Naraku, he's not part of this, let him go!" The beautiful youkai yelled. 

"I would, but he is not my prey, Kouga has picked a fight he cannot win. To bad for him, Sango, Miroku and Shippou were supposed to be friends, but hey, what can I say. They really didn't like him to begin with." Naraku smiled. 

"That's not true!! You made them like that! They…" 

"Shut up you stupid bitch!! I can't stand your stupid yelling!" Kikyou yelled releasing her arrow, piercing right through her right shoulder blade. She yelled in pain. 

"Next time, I wouldn't be so nice." Kikyou said grabbing another arrow.

Kouga slowly made his way to his feet. He knew he had to get out of there quick, 'I can't believe two humans could be that strong, but of course they are double timing on me,' he thought. 

He looked at the female youkai, and sighed. With the rest of his energy and speed he moved fast and knocked Naraku and Kikyou down, away from her, and removed all the arrows and rope. He picked her up and took of out the cave as fast as he could.

"Naraku, way didn't you stop him?" Kikyou asked.

"Everything is going as plan, don't worry, soon my love, they will all be dead." Naraku kissed her. 

"Lord Naraku, do you wish for us to go after them?" Sango and Miroku asked.

"Yes, they are both weak, you shouldn't have any problem killing them." He said laughing as Sango and Miroku ran after Kouga.

He ran as fast as he could and finally came to a stop at a huge tree. He placed her down, and collapsed right next to her. 

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yes, thanks to you. My name is Yuriko." She said smiling.

"Oh, it's very nice to meet you, I guess." Kouga said looking over at her.

"So does my hero have a name?" She asked with a smile.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, my name's Kouga, Leader of the wolf tribe."

"Oh, Kouga, leader of the wolf tribe. Is it okay if I only call you Kouga?" She smiled.

"Yeah, so I guess you like being a smart ass, huh." He said with a smirk.

"It doesn't stop you." She grinned.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

*Back to Yumiko and Naomi*

"He's waking up." Naomi said walking over to Yumiko.

"Okay, are you ready?"

"Yeah, I just hope he and Sango can forgive us." Naomi said getting ready.

"Where am I?" Kohaku asked. 

" You are here as our prisoner! You will take us to Naraku, NOW!" Naomi yelled.

"I don't know who that is? Who are you? Where am I?" He asked dumbfounded. 

"Don't act stupid with me." Yumiko said smacking him on the cheek. 

"Yumiko! That's enough!" Kagome yelled running towards them.

"Kagome and Sesshomaru, what took you two so long?! We were so worried." Naomi said.

"Kagome, you have to free Inuyasha! Kikyou has…"

"I know… where is he." she sad. Yumiko lead her towards him.

"Sesshomaru, umm… do you think I should wake him?" She asked having second thoughts. 

"Yes, you should wake him, we are going to need him to distract Naraku for us." He said bluntly. 

"Okay." Kagome said putting her hand on the arrow making it fade away. 

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes. 

"Kagome… what's going on? WHERE'S NARAKU?! WHERE'S KIKYOU!?! Damn them! I'll kill them both!" He yelled.

"Inuyasha, calm down. It's okay. WE don't know where they are, but we'll find them." Naomi said walking towards him. 

"You let them get away! How stupid are you! Damn it Kagome you were suppose to be…"

"Shut up you stupid mutt. Kagome was about to die and all you can do is blame her. This is your entire fault you know. If you hadn't fallen for that wench, we wouldn't be in this mess." Sesshomaru growled. 

"Don't tell me to shut up! Who invited you anyway! WE don't need you here, Sesshomaru, go away!" He yelled making his way to his feet.

"I invited him! He ain't going anywhere! Cuz if he goes, I go with him!" Kagome yelled. 

"Kagome… What do you mean… you go… you can't go! You need me, just like I need you!" Inuyasha growled. 

"No I don't. All I need is Sesshomaru. Besides you weren't saying that when Kikyou was here. All I was to you was a back you, for everything! That ends here!" Kagome yelled.

"Sesshomaru what have you done to her?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I didn't do anything she didn't want me to do. I did everything she did want me to do, and now she is my mate." Sesshomaru said grabbing Kagome by the waste.

"Kagome is this true?" Inuyasha asked hurtfully. 

She moved her shirt and showed him the bite mark Sesshomaru left her.

"I see… I have to go…" Inuyasha said about to run off. 

"Inuyasha, don't go we need you here. Naraku is going to attack soon, but we have to get to him first. You still want payback don't you? You can sulk later." Naomi said walking towards him. 

"Fine! As long as they ain't all lovey-dovey!" He growled. 

"Don't worry, first things first, killing Naraku." Kagome said coldly. 

"Kohaku, where did he go?" Yumiko asked. 

"SHIT! I don't know." Naomi said looking around. 

"Don't worry! I'm back and stronger then ever, and I sense a lot of jewel shards that way!" Kagome said pointing north towards the mountains. 

"Then lets go." Inuyasha said leading the way. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Okay, that's all for this chapter. I hope you all like it. I know it took me a long time to update but umm… my dad passed away and it has been pretty hard these past few months. Sometimes it feels like there is no point anymore, but what ya goin' to do. The New Year was a drag that I just can't stand and I don't even want to remember anything and everything that's been happening. I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as I can, which might be in a few months. Mostly cuz schools been kickin' my ass lately. I got a 60 in English for bad behavior, talking back and shit. That's the first and only too. It's just been pretty bad, but hey I'll move on, I won't forget, but I will move on, and when I do, I will start update like I once did. Now that you have read, please review. Your views make my day a lot better. 

Until next time…

Take care and Peace Out…. 


	15. The Battle Begins

Hello everyone. How have you all been? I hope well. It's been a while since I updated, hasn't it? I'm going to try to make this a long one. The end is near everyone. Give or take, it's only got three or four chapters left. Thank you all for reviewing, and being patient with me. There is a lot I want to say, but I don't think it's the right time to say it. So when I am ready, I'll let you all know.

I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters on Inuyasha. Once again, thank you all.

Chapter 15:The Battle Begins

Last Time

"Sesshomaru what have you done to her?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I didn't do anything she didn't want me to do. I did everything she did want me to do, and now she is my mate." Sesshomaru said grabbing Kagome by the waste.

"Kagome is this true?" Inuyasha asked hurtfully.

She moved her shirt and showed him the bite mark Sesshomaru left her.

"I see… I have to go…" Inuyasha said about to run off.

"Inuyasha, don't go we need you here. Naraku is going to attack soon, but we have to get to him first. You still want payback don't you? You can sulk later." Naomi said walking towards him.

"Fine! As long as they ain't all lovey-dovey!" He growled.

"Don't worry, first things first, killing Naraku." Kagome said coldly.

"Kohaku, where did he go?" Yumiko asked.

"SHIT! I don't know." Naomi said looking around.

"Don't worry! I'm back and stronger then ever, and I sense a lot of jewel shards that way!" Kagome said pointing north towards the mountains.

"Then lets go." Inuyasha said leading the way.

**Back to the Present time**

* * *

"Kouga, what are we going to do? You know Naraku has sent those three to find and kill us." Yuriko said standing up. 

"I know, but I am not about to run! Not again. Besides, it's just two humans and a baby fox." He said with a snort.

"Yeah, yet those two humans and baby fox were beating you up." She laughed.

"They were teaming up on me… besides, I doubt they can take the two of us down. Unless, of course, you're admitting defeat?" He turned to face her with a smile.

"Of course not. We can take them easily, but can you really do that to your friends?" She asked; her eyes had an unusual look.

"Why not? They were never my friends to begin with…" Kouga said looking away.

"Oh… really…" Yuriko said with disbelief in her voice.

"How long before they catch up with us?" She asked after a long paused.

"About two hours, give or take." He answered not facing her.

"So Kouga, why are you fighting Naraku? What did he do?" She asked as she leaned against the tree.

"He murdered my kin. How 'bout you? Why was he torturing you?" Kouga asked walking over to the tree.

"My daughters. He was using them as fighters, and I was one who kept them in line. They do everything I say, so he figure, if they ever betray him, he would torture me until they followed his orders again. I guess they betrayed him…" She answered looking down.

"Why would you let Naraku do that?" Kouga asked intrigued.

"He promised we would get our revenge on Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. I'm glad that they got away from his evil grasp." She smiles a bit.

"Did they know Naraku was holding you captive?" He asked looking over at her.

"No, they didn't, if they did… they would have never betrayed Naraku." She answered.

"Someone's coming…" He said putting his guard up.

"I thought you said two hours!" She yelled.

"I also said give or take!" He yelled back.

* * *

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Naomi asked slowing down. 

"Nothing, its just… Someone's close. There's two, and they are very powerful." Kagome said as she got an arrow ready.

"Kagome, it's Kouga." Inuyasha said in disgust.

"Are you sure Inuyasha?" Yumiko said putting her guard up.

"Yes, I can tell that disgusting scent anywhere," he answered.

"And the other is Yuriko. Our mother," Naomi said a bit edgy.

"What on earth are those two doing together?" Yumiko questioned.  
"I have no clue." Naomi answered.

"I can smell blood. It's human. I just can't pin it on anyone we know." Inuyasha stated to no one in particular.

"It's Miroku's." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"No one asked you!" Inuyasha barked.

"Inuyasha, stop being a jerk. If he said its Miroku's, then it probably is… I just hope they are okay." Kagome said as she begins to run towards the tree. Everyone followed.

"Kouga!" Kagome yelled.

* * *

"Kagome, its' you! You're okay!" Kouga yelled putting his guard down. 

"What happen?" Yumiko asked her mother.

"Naraku." She said coldly.

"Where are Sango, Miroku, and Shippo?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"They should be here any minute… you see, they ain't on our side anymore." Kouga stated plainly.

"Kanna got to them. We have to break her mirror to get them back." Kagome said without hesitation.

"Are you sure?" Yuriko said with a smile.

"Yes…" Kagome said glaring at her.

"They're here!" Inuyasha yelled unleashing Tetsusaiga.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here Miroku. It's the whole gang." Sango laughed as she got the boomerang ready.

"How 'bout I just suck them into the wind scar and we call it a day?" Miroku smiled.

"No, I want to have a little fun…" Yuriko said jumping over to Miroku side leaving everyone in shock.

"Yuriko! What are you doing?" Kouga yelled.

"Mother! Damn it! Naraku must have had Kanna take her soul as well!" Yumiko yelled.

"Mother! Don't worried… I will get revenge!" Naomi yelled.

"Baka! Can't you see, your mother his not lost her soul, she is plainly on Naraku's side!" Kagome yelled at the girls.

"No! Our mother would never do that!" Yumiko said glaring at Kagome.

"If so, then your so called friends are also on his side!" Naomi yelled.

"No, they are not. They would never be on his side, and neither would your mother." Sesshomaru said walking towards Miroku.

"Stay back, demon. Unless you wish to be the first to die!" Sango yelled.

"Sango! Miroku! Snap out of it." Kagome yelled.

"One's missing!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Kagome where is Shippo?" He asked.

"I don't know." Kagome said scanning the area.

* * *

"Get ready for a real fight! Trust me, it will all end soon." Kikyou appeared out of the shadows. 

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha growled.

"You bitch!" Kagome yelled aiming her arrow at Kikyou's heart.

"Inuyasha, I'll take Yuriko. You take Miroku, and Sesshomaru, you take Sango." Kouga said looking at them.

"No, You take Yuriko, Inuyasha pick. I will take the herd of demon." Sesshomaru said as a black cloud hovered in.

"Miroku it is!" Inuyasha yelled running towards his friend.

"Sorry about this old pal!" He yelled hitting Miroku on the cheek.

"Yumiko and Naomi, one of you takes Sango, the other… we have demons to kill." Sesshomaru said pulling out his whip.

"I'll take care of Sango." Yumiko said with a glare.

* * *

"So I guess that just leaves you and me." Kikyou said with a smile. 

"Yeah, guess so…" Kagome stated as she let her arrow fly. Kikyou dodge and let her own arrow fly.

Kagome quickly rolled to the left and sent another arrow go.

"Is that the best you got?" Kikyou asked Kagome as she caught her arrow and broke it.

"No, I'm just getting started." she said releasing another arrow.

Kikyou dodge and shot one of the soul catchers at her.

Kagome knocked it away and sent another arrow. Kikyou dodged it and released another soul catcher. As she did this, Kagome's arrow hit her from the back. Ripping off a piece of her side. She yelled in pain.

"I forgot about that dirty trick." Kikyou said holding her blooding stomach. Kagome smile and dodged the soul catcher that was behind her. With the touch of her hand, it blow up. Kikyou's eyes widen.

"How did you do that?" She asked in disbelief. Kagome had no idea.

"Easy, but what makes you think I will tell…" She smiled and got up.

"You wench! You will pay! What makes you think you can win against me?" Kikyou asked with a smile, as the blood begin running down her lip.

"Because I'm better, stronger, cute, and real!" She said giving her a strong right hand, knocking Kikyou onto the ground.

Kikyou smile and grab her leg.

"What are…?" Kagome couldn't finish her sentence. Kikyou shocked her with a powerful attack that Kagome had never seen before. She quickly kicked Kikyou and jumped back. "How did you like my new attack? It's quite a shock, isn't it?" Kikyou laughed.

"You bitch!" Kagome said standing up. Kikyou glared at Kikyou.

"How did you heel yourself?" She asked furiously.

"I have the power to heel myself. Didn't you know? I would have thought you would have figured it out that day I broke my leg." Kagome answered with a smile.

"I'm amazed. Your power has grown greatly. Far be on what I would have thought. To bad your power wasn't the only one that grow." Kikyou said as her wound heeled.

"So I guess it takes a bigger wound to kill you huh." Kagome grinned.

"Just you wait, wench!" Kikyou yelled.

* * *

Inuyasha dodge Miroku's punches. He didn't want to hurt his friend but he knew he would have to. He quickly rolled and jumped out of the wind scar's way. He quickly got behind Miroku and punched him in the gut. Miroku closed the tunnel and elbowed Inuyasha in the face. 

"That does it Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled dodging a combo. He rolled left and punches Miroku one last time in the gut, this time, hard. Miroku fell forward; Inuyasha caught him before he hit the ground.

"Sorry buddy. It had to be done." He said moving him to the side. As soon as he put the body down, Shippo appeared.

"Inuyasha, you ready! It's me and you! You and I! It's go time!" Shippo yelled attacking Inuyasha. He smiled and bonked Shippo on the head, knocking him out.

"Sorry Shippo, not right now." He said laying Shippo on top of Miroku.

"What now?" Inuyasha asked looking around.

* * *

"Kouga, you are such a fool! You fell for our trap perfectly. You truly are pathetic. No friends, no kin, what do you have left? You should die… at least then, you would be with your kin." Yuriko said with an evil smile. 

"Shut up! You are pathetic! So easily controlled! You are a sorry excuse for a youkai! You should be ashamed!" Kouga yelled attacking her with combos. She dodge right and kicked him, he quickly grabbed her leg and tossed her aside. Jumping up, she moved left and punch, Kouga dodge right, but got a left kick to the gut. He flew back, but caught his balance.

"You are a good opponent, I will admit that. You lack in spirit though!" Kouga jokes as he goes straight for her. She dodges and punches with her left. Kouga dodges and punches with his right hitting her in the face, knocking her back. Before she could fall, he kicked her up into the air, jumped up and knocked her back down with a right kick. She hit the ground hard.

"She won't be getting up after that one." He said walking over to Inuyasha.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked, pointing at Yuriko.

"Shit! How the!" Kouga yelled running back to finish the job.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Naomi were quickly killing the herd of demons that had appeared. They had already killed more then half a thousand demons before Inuyasha join the fight. 

"Inuyasha! You done?" Naomi said jumping behind him.

"Yeah, I just need to blow some steam now." Inuyasha said looking at Sesshomaru.

"Oh, really." Sesshomaru said plainly. "Fine, have your fill, it's not like we are going to stop you." He finished.

"Great! I wasn't asking you for permission anyways." Inuyasha growled.

* * *

"Sango! Snap out of it!" Yumiko yelled dodging the boomerang. 

'I guess I'm just going to have to knock her out!' She thought.

"Please forgive me!" She yelled as she ran towards Sango.

She jumped up and flew behind Sango. With a quick left kick, she flew her into the tree. Sango got to her feet. Then she fell forward onto the ground. Yumiko picked her up and moved her towards Miroku and Shippo.

* * *

"Kagome there is no way you can win." Kikyou said with a grin. 

"Look around you! You've lost! We have you out numbered." Kagome said pointing around.

Kikyou was shocked. She didn't think they would fall so quickly.

"This isn't over!" Kikyou yelled as her soul catchers surrounded her.

"You ain't leave just yet!" Kagome yelled as she let her arrow fly destroying all of her soul catchers. Kikyou fell to the ground.

"You are right! This isn't over! But it does end now!" Kagome yelled releasing one more arrow.

A loud cry was heard as the huge light from the arrow disappeared. Everyone was left in shock at what had transpired. The herd of demons quickly disappeared, as Kagome's eyes filled with tears. Yuriko was now standing in front of Kikyou, half of her body gone. As Kagome looked around, everything seemed to move in slow motion. The girls ran towards their mother, as Inuyasha stared at her with intense eyes. Kouga looked in total shock, his eyes not moving off of Yuriko. He slowly made his way towards them. Sesshomaru made his way towards Kagome, looking at her with sadden eyes. He knew she was sorry and feels bad. He wrapped his arms around her, trying his best to comfort her. Inuyasha shook his head, and made his way over to the girls.

* * *

Kikyou slowly stood, smiled evilly, and began to walk off. 

"Kikyou!! Stop!" Kagome shrieked, pointing an arrow at her. "You will not get away! You will pay for you crimes, here and now!" Kagome continued as she walked slowly towards her.

"Kagome! Let her go!" Inuyasha barked, getting in front of her.

"Why! So she can continue to hurt people! So more people can die because of her! Or is it because you still love her?! What you want her to continue to breath after everything she has put you through? Put all of us through?! I will not let her live a day longer! She dies now! If you don't move, Inuyasha, then you go with her!" Kagome yelled, her tears still falling. Inuyasha had never seen Kagome like this. She was so demanding and so sure of herself; he couldn't help to think that she would kill him if he didn't move.

"Kagome, please… this isn't the right time… we need you to heel Yuriko. If you don't, she will die! Do you want that?! Do you want her death hanging over your shoulders?!" Inuyasha yelled back, not moving.

"Kagome, listen to him. He is right… for a change. You can kill her soon, just not now." Sesshomaru said holding Kagome. Kikyou grinned and walked off. Kagome did not let her go without being punished. Her arrow flew and hit Kikyou's right arm, blowing it off. Kikyou was out of energy, so she quickly disappeared into the shadows.

"Kagome, can you heel her?" The girls asked looking at her.

"I don't know… but I'll try." She answered, kneeling down beside Yuriko.

She placed her hands upon the broken, bloody body. A huge blue light formed, its power so intense, it made Naomi, Yumiko, Inuyasha, Kouga, and Sesshomaru jump back. Soon, the blue light turned pink, and slowly faded away. Kagome stood. She had done it. Yuriko slowly rose to her feet.

"Mother! Are you okay?" The girls yelled.

"FOOLS!" She yelled as she ran off into the forming fog.

"She's still being control! Damn it!" Naomi growled.

"Kagome… that you for saving her." Yumiko said placing her left hand on her right shoulder.

"Yes, thank you very much…" Naomi said placing her right hand on her left shoulder.

"I know where to find them… but before we go off, what are we going to do with those three?" Kouga asked pointing at Miroku and them.

"We take them with us." Inuyasha said picking up Miroku. Yumiko picked up Sango, and Kagome got Shippo.

"Where is Kirara?" Sesshomaru asked looking around.

"She's… gone…" Kagome said puzzled.

"Let's go then." Inuyasha said walking into the direction Yuriko ran off to. The fog was nothing. They easily moved through it without any difficulty. Kagome was the first one out of the fog, and the first to see they walked into a dead end.

"Kouga, I thought you said you knew where to find them…" Kagome said looking over at him.

* * *

"They are here. Up in that cave." He said pointing up. The huge mountain had a cave about 160 feet off the ground. As they looked up, Naraku and Kikyou appeared out of the cave. 

"So you have joined us at last." Naraku said with a grin.

"Naraku! Come down and fight us!" Naomi yelled moving towards the bottom of the mountain.

"How about I send you someone to fight with…" Naraku laughed as he sent Yuriko and five other huge demons down to them.

"Kill them all… except for the one called Kagome! She will have a slow, painful death… by my hands for hurting my love! Bring her to me!" Naraku yelled pointing at Kagome.

Sesshomaru stood in front of her, followed by Inuyasha and Kouga. Yuriko attacked Kouga while Naomi and Yumiko attacked two of the huge demons knocking them down, only to see them get up again. Inuyasha was attacked by a huge demon, who moved him furred away from Kagome, and Sesshomaru found himself being attacked by two demons. Though that was nothing for him. Kagome helped him out by destroying one of the demons, and Sesshomaru quickly made work of the other. Inuyasha quickly killed the demon and went straight for Naraku, who protected himself by using other demons.

Yumiko and Naomi killed the two bothersome demons and quickly went to help Kouga who was trying really hard not to kill Yuriko. Together, they knocked her out and tied her up with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo.

"Naraku! You jerk! You want to kill me! Come do it! I want to see you try to hurt me!" Kagome yelled letting an arrow fly as Inuyasha broke Naraku's barrier. He couldn't dodge it, so he did the next best thing. He put Kikyou in front of him.

* * *

Hahahaha… damn I'm wrong. Guess what everyone. That's it for this chapter. I shouldn't leave it here… but I am. Think of it like this… the next chapter is going to be moving fast. I'm going to go over a lot of stuff and boy, is it going to be good. Questions about Kagome and Sesshomaru will be answered in the next chapter. Not to mention, deaths and you won't guess whose. You are all going to be really mad now… I won't be updating anytime soon, but I will be going over my other chapters and fixing every mistake I made, so that will take a while. I'm also going to go over this one, but later. Oh yeah, the last three or four chapters will be longer then this one. I'm going to try to make them each 13 pages or more. Hey, I forgot what the name of Sesshomaru's whip is, so if anyone can me know, please do. You have read, so now review everyone! Thanks a bunch, see ya next time!! 

Peace Out


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha wish I did but I don't V_V

**Chapter 16: An End to Pain**

*****And so we begin this story anew…********

We start off before the final battle began, with Kikyou and Naraku still in the cave, moments after Kouga ran out of the cave with Yuriko at his side. Kikyou made an unusual request to her lover. One which would cost her more then she was expecting. Naraku was no fool, he knew granting her this would surely come with a price, one he was not interested in taking, but he knew the final battle drew closer and he needed Kikyou's strength. So he did what she asked.

"Kikyou, do realize what you are truly asking me to do?" Naraku asked taking her into his embrace.

"Yes Naraku, I am fully aware of what is at stake but it is something I am more than willing to do at whatever the cost." Kikyou growled.

"Kikyou, my love…" He whispered in her ear, "I will give you a soul, but be warned if you should fail, you will die."

"That stupid wench is only stronger because she posses true life." Kikyou growled, "Give me that and you will have everything you ever dreamed of."

"As you wish…" He said taking the beads from around his neck and placing them around her.

He began to chant as they floated around her. She felt a surge of power flowing through her as three bright white orbs entered the room and passed through her. For a moment she thought she was dead, but as she touched the ground she realized it was a new found life.

"This soul…" She clasped her fist together, "Whose soul is this?" She asked looking at Naraku.

A sinister looked upon his face, "its better you not know" He said fading away. She glared at him and ran out of the cave.

"Kagome today you will die!" She thought aloud as she ran towards the gang. She thought she had the upper hand now, yet she would soon be proven wrong as Kagome blew her arm off with a powerful arrow as she tried to escape when she realized she was no match for this powerful miko.

She ran back to Naraku, defeated. She knew he would not be happy, but at this point, she didn't care. If she wanted to kill both Naraku and Inuyasha, she would have to live just a little bit longer.

"So she beat you…" He laughed as she walked back into the cave, holding her blooding shoulder.

"Help me, Naraku…" She pleaded to him collapsing on the ground. "I'm out of energy I can't heel myself. They are coming this way… you still need me."

"Do you understand why you lost? You are tainted, unclean now." Naraku said smiling as he stepped on her wound making her cry out. "You are weak-minded. Her strength comes from somewhere else. Had you been paying attention, you would have realized that wench now belongs to Sesshomaru and in so, has become more powerful then what you expected." He said digging his heel into her.

"Impossible!" she cried, "He wouldn't take a human as his mate!"

"Oh but he has taken her as his…" Naraku growled, "She must die before her true strength is revealed."

"What true strength?" Kikyou coughed her eyes playing tricks on her as she tried to get up but unable to falling back down.

"Foolish love… you should know when a yokai takes a mate a small amount of power is transferred to her" He said picking her up, "Usually it's not even enough to cause anything to happen, but I've never seen a yokai take a miko as his mate other then you and I of course." He laughed a bit, "It's clear she will be different from the rest… maybe even yokai. I must not allow for her to tap into that power Sesshomaru has given her or else I will be finished. You and your ignorance, I should have known you would fail. I think it would be fun if I can get her to join me…" He said dragging her outside, only to find the gang already there.

"They are here… up in that cave." Kouga said pointing up. The huge mountain had a cave about 160 feet off the ground. As they looked up, Naraku and Kikyou appeared out of the cave.

"So you have joined us at last." Naraku said with a grin.

"Naraku, Come down and fight us!" Naomi yelled moving towards the bottom of the mountain.

"How about I send you someone to fight with…" Naraku laughed as he sent Yuriko and five other huge demons down to them.

"Kill them all… except for the one called Kagome! She will have a slow, painful death… by my hands for hurting my love! Bring her to me!" Naraku yelled pointing at Kagome thinking 'maybe we just might be able to control her.'

Sesshomaru stood in front of her, followed by Inuyasha and Kouga. Yuriko attacked Kouga while Naomi and Yumiko attacked two of the huge demons knocking them down, only to see them get up again. Inuyasha was attacked by a huge demon that moved him further away from Kagome, and Sesshomaru found himself being attacked by two demons, though that was nothing for him. Kagome helped him out by destroying one of the demons, and Sesshomaru quickly made work of the other. Inuyasha quickly killed the demon and went straight for Naraku, who protected himself by using other demons.

Yumiko and Naomi killed the two bothersome demons and quickly went to help Kouga who was trying really hard not to kill Yuriko. Together, they knocked her out and tied her up with Miroku, Sango, and Shippou.

"Naraku… You jerk! You want to kill me! Come do it! I want to see you try to hurt me!" Kagome yelled letting an arrow fly as Inuyasha broke Naraku's barrier. He couldn't dodge it, so he did the next best thing. He put Kikyou in front of him.

She couldn't do anything, tears stream down her face as the arrow pierces her body, tearing her apart. "Bastard" Her last words remained an echo as she disappeared.

Inuyasha dropped to the ground, unsure what to make of what just took place. Naraku laughed and hovered down to them.

"You bastard…" Kagome growled, "You just killed the woman you loved and you don't even care!"

"No, you killed the woman I loved. It was your arrow that pierced her body, so now I must repay your kindness." He sneered flexing his claws.

"Kagome…" Yumiko yelled, "There is something wrong with Miroku and Sango…" She said running towards her.

"What do you mean?" She asked trying to follow Yumiko, but Naraku sent poisonous bees at them. Naomi blocks their way and destroys the first batch.

"Go see what's wrong with your friends!" She yells as she continues to fight the bees.

Naraku laughs, "Did I forget to mention… When you killed my Kikyou, you also killed your friends? Now who's left for me to kill?" He said with a grin.

"You're lying! They can't be dead!" She yelled releasing an arrow. He disappeared and reappeared into front of Kouga, stabbing his hand into his shoulder, causing Kouga to wince out in pain as he fell to his knees. Inuyasha gripped his sword and attacked Naraku, making him dodge his blade.

"Now, now…" He laughed, "You'll have your turn." He said punching Inuyasha in the gut ripping through his flesh, and then tossing him aside. Inuyasha coughed up blood trying to get back on his feet.

This gave Kagome time to run over to her friends who were becoming cold and lifeless. Tears formed in her eyes, she couldn't believe it, nor could she understand why. How was killing Kikyou affecting them? It was a question she needed answered.

"Why… Naraku, are they dead?" She cried shocking everyone.

"Now, now, my dear…" Naraku sneered, "That's for me to know."

"No… that's not good enough! Answer me you piece of shit!" Kagome was inconsolable. Her heart raced as her anger grew.

"Kikyou took their souls for herself…" He smiled when Inuyasha muttered under his breath 'impossible'. "Oh it's very true, right before she fought you Kagome; she begged to be brought to life. It was her belief…" He grinned, "If she had a soul she would be strong enough to beat you."

"So you gave her Sango's and Miroku's!" Kagome yelled releasing an arrow at him. He dodged it and laughed as he ran towards her. He knew her trick; he had seen it used on Kikyou more than once to know it would be coming back. He disappeared again and went for Inuyasha. He punched him and sent him flying, giving Kouga a chance to attack.

Kouga hit Naraku with a strong right hook, making him fly into the mountain side. Kagome releases an arrow towards the approaching Naraku who dodges it easily. He makes a move to attack Kagome directly, but in doing so Sesshomaru cuts him off and rips into him with poison claws, not letting up, he continues in his brutal attack and manages to tear Naraku's arm off. Sesshomaru clinches Naraku's neck as his poison seeps out from his nails sending stabbing pain through Naraku's body.

Naraku laughs hysterically as he tries releasing his Miasma. "Your end is near, Sesshomaru…" He says as his venomous blood oozes from his body. "Not even you can survive."

Sesshomaru throws him aside and runs to get Kagome out of the way. He would not be affect by Naraku's poison, but she wouldn't survive. Kouga and Inuyasha already grabbed the others moving them to safety.

Naraku stands slowing trying to regain himself as Sesshomaru walks to attack him but Kohaku appears in front of him attacking him with his Kusarigama. Kagome yells for Sesshomaru not to kill the boy who was now advancing on his attacks, though it was nothing for this skilled demon. Sesshomaru would not harm the boy, he remembers that this was none other than Sango's little brother.

"Kagome hold onto him", He says grabbing the boy and knocking him out placing him in front of her, not taking his eyes of Naraku.

Inuyasha and Kouga attacked him with everything they had, even though Naraku was easily deflecting everything they threw at him. Yumiko was protecting the bodies of their fallen allies, while Naomi went in search for Kanna. Only she had the answers they were looking for. Naraku was distracted so he didn't even notice when she slipped past him and went up into the cave.

"So here you are Kanna." She said as the girl looked up at her in disgust.

"You are the one named Naomi correct?" She asked lifting her mirror. "Have you come to save your mother?"

"Yes…" She said, "The others too. Look Kanna I know you are not evil, you just have to do what Naraku orders you to, but release them, please! You don't have to listen to him anymore."

"That is where you are mistaken." Kanna said standing up, "I follow Naraku because I must, if he dies, so will I. In order to live, I must make sure he continues to live."

"No, Kanna, you're wrong, there's another way you can be saved. Just let them go."

"Your mother and the one name Shippou can be set free. Kirara is still needed by Naraku, so I cannot release her just yet." She said plainly.

"What about Miroku and Sango?" Naomi asked worried what Naraku said was true.

"They left my mirror long ago when Naraku summoned their souls for Kikyou." She said looking into her mirror searching for their souls.

"So they are dead" Naomi said in disbelief.

"No…" Kanna said, "They are just lost in the world be on this one."

"Can you get them back?" Naomi asked holding onto some hope.

"It will take me some time. I will not be able to release the others if we proceed. They will have to wait until we are done." Kanna said sitting back down.

"Do what you have to…" Naomi said guarding the entrance. She looked back down and hoped for the best.

Naraku laughs as he calls forth an old friend from the shadows. Kirara appears behind Inuyasha and attacks him, he tries to dodge but she knocks him into the wall. Kouga tries to help, but Kirara moves dodging his attacks she bashes him against the trees nearby.

Sesshomaru goes after Naraku who was trying to buy some time to regenerate his arm. Naraku sends a swarm of demons to attack Sesshomaru and ordered others to attack Kagome and Yumiko. Sesshomaru knew Kagome could handle herself so he continues to attack Naraku who tries to run away but is slowed by an arrow blowing his leg away.

Sesshomaru looks at Kagome who smiles as she releases another arrow at the swarm of demons. Deep down she knew they had to keep fighting. Sango and Miroku would be okay they just needed to hold on. Sesshomaru is attacked by a herd of demons and he easily defeats them.

"Sesshomaru" Naraku growled as he absorbs some of the demons beside him. "You will be the first I kill!" He yells pulling out the Shikon on Tama and taking it into himself. Sesshomaru growls as he moves back when a sharp blast came from Naraku. He transformed into a huge spider demon.

"Foolish" He says pulling out Bakusaiga, "It would have been more pleasurable to tear you in two with my own claws yet you leave me no choice."

Naraku laughs, "Now let us see what the great Sesshomaru really has against the power of the Shikon no Tama!" Naraku yells attacking him. Sesshomaru dodges and slashes at Naraku who just brushes it off like nothing.

Inuyasha kicks Kirara with a strong left sending her flying and Kouga attack her with a hook right, knocking her out. They look over to see Sesshomaru fight Naraku in his demon form and run over to help. Inuyasha releasing blast after blast of Kaze no Kize and it did nothing to him. They regroup in front of him, trying to come up with a plan.

"So what can we do?" Kouga asks jumping back after unleashing kicks but it was no good.

"Find his weakness!" Inuyasha growled as he went back to attack him. Sesshomaru attacked him from the opposite direction while Kouga attacked him head on, trying to distract him from the other two.

"Kanna, how's it going?" Naomi asked looking over at the girl who appeared to be chanting.

"They are close, but I'm afraid if we don't get them back soon, they will be gone for good." Kanna said trying not to break her connection.

"I see…" Naomi said looking back at the fight. She notice Yumiko was busy fighting a swarm of demons and wanted to help, but she couldn't let Kanna out of her sight.

"He shouldn't be this strong!" Inuyasha yelled, "He doesn't have all of the pieces of jewel!" Inuyasha growled dodging Naraku's attack.

Sesshomaru used his speed to get under Naraku to slice him open. He was able to hit a weak spot on Naraku that made him cry out in pain. Sesshomaru smiled and attacked him again; Inuyasha and Kouga were doing a good job of keeping him busy as Sesshomaru cut into him.

Naraku lashes out at them as they move quickly noticing something different about him. He changes back into his human form and growls holding onto his gut.

"Well…" He coughs sneering, "It seems I have underestimated you." He laughs jumping back when Inuyasha attack him. "Not so fast!" He yells attacking Inuyasha, from the corner of this eye he sees Kouga coming at him. He knocks Inuyasha back and stabs Kouga in the chest stopping him in his tracks.

"Kouga" Kagome yells releasing an arrow at the demon that was attacking her destroying him.

"Foolish little wolf!" Naraku growls as he twists his hand deeper into his chest until it popped out the other side. He pulls it out and laughs as Kouga hit the floor, lifeless. "Who's next?" He asked throwing Kouga's blood at Inuyasha.

"Bastard…" Inuyasha yells attacking him and Sesshomaru wasn't far behind. He attacked with Inuyasha making Naraku dodge and disappear.

Kagome ran trying to get to Kouga but Naraku appears in front of her. Before she could react he struck her and sent her flying to the ground.

"Stupid wench…" He smiled, "Did you think I had forgotten about you?" He said releasing his poison at her but was stopped by a red eyed yokai's bone breaking right fist in his face that sends him flying into nearby rocks completely destroying them. Sesshomaru went after him picking him up and continues punching him repeatedly. Inuyasha went to her side.

"Kagome" He said helping her up, "Did he hurt you?" He asked trying to make sure she was fine.

"No… how's Kouga?" She asked trying to run to his side but Inuyasha didn't let her.

"He's gone…" Inuyasha said holding Kagome as she let out a cry.

Sesshomaru could hear her crying and how he wished he could comfort her but he just couldn't at the moment. It wasn't until he heard her cry out when Inuyasha told her Kouga was dead that brought him back and he flung Naraku into the mountain side and went to her. She hugged him and cried into his chest, Inuyasha just looked away trying to hide his sadness.

"Sesshomaru…" She cried.

"Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said grabbing him, "I will only tell you this once, guard her well. I will fight Naraku alone. If any harm comes to her" Sesshomaru growls and walks off.

"I'll make sure nothing happens to her" Inuyasha says taking her and moving away.

"Inuyasha you can't let him fight alone!" Kagome said getting free and standing next to Yumiko, "Go help him."

"The demons that were attacking seem to have faded. Naraku is most likely absorbing their strength. He will need your help", Yumiko says to him as she looks away.

"I checked Kohaku; he doesn't have a shard, so Naraku is only missing the small piece I'm holding." Kagome said grabbing the necklace she wore.

"So then…" Inuyasha growled looking back at him, "Sesshomaru doesn't know." He said running after his brother who was charging at Naraku.

Naraku's speed had increased and Sesshomaru figured it had to do with the jewel being almost complete. He easily dodged Naraku's attacks but was sent back when he blasted him with some of his Miasma. It didn't have the effect Naraku wanted but it was enough to send him back giving him some time.

Sesshomaru cut through it, "That will not help you!" Sesshomaru growled punching Naraku.

Naraku couldn't believe how strong Sesshomaru was, even more that he was using the power of the Shikon no Tama and yet he was still not strong enough to stop this yokai. He began to question what it was that gave him so much strength. He looked at Kagome and smiled, 'this girl' he thought, 'could she have made him this strong?' He questioned. He remembers Sesshomaru was always strong and he had to be cautions with him, but it was hard for him to image that he became this strong after their last fight.

"So Sesshomaru, you have taken that girl as your mate?" Naraku laughed as Sesshomaru growled at him. "Is that what makes you strong? If I kill her… what will you do?" He asked trying to escape Sesshomaru to get to Kagome, but Sesshomaru grabbed him and knocked back.

"You will not lay another hand on her." He says ripping Naraku's arm off with ease. "You will pay for hurting her." Sesshomaru said not caring if everyone knew he loved her and would protect her no matter what. He used the hand he ripped off of Naraku to smack him around as Naraku tried to fight back.

"Inuyasha, I told you to protect her!" He barked at him as he stopped next to him, "What do you think you are doing?"

"I was going to help you! You jerk! Kagome asked me to come or else I wouldn't have bothered…" Inuyasha growled and looked at Naraku.

"Inuyasha…" Naraku laughed, "How does it feel to have lost the love of your life twice in one day? Not even her reincarnation wants you."

"Shut up you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled attacking him; Naraku dodges and kicks him in the gut.

"Look at you…" Naraku sneered, "Trying to fight for something that no longer has meaning…"

"Go to hell Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled releasing Kaze no Kizu at him.

Kagome and Yumiko looked on, unaware that the once unconscious yokai was now awake and ready for round two until she hit Yumiko and sent her flying into a tree.

"So looks like it's just me and you!" She laughed attacking Kagome. Kagome froze her, her anger was boiling, but she was not about to hurt this yokai.

"Stay still, I will not fight you!" Kagome yelled, "Yumiko are you okay?"

"Hahaha, she will not answer you, you fool. I've taken care of that weakling." Yuriko laughed as Kagome walked over to Yumiko who was getting up.

"Damn, she's strong…" She smiled, "That's mom alright." She said shaking her head.

"You are still alive?" Yuriko question unhappy, "I failed to kill you…"

"Mother snap out of it!" Yumiko growled smacking her mother. "Come back to your senses!"

"Bitch… If you little friend didn't have me frozen, I'd have killed you by now." Yuriko said, "You are no daughter of mine. My girls have more pride and would fight me head on."

Yumiko stepped back, "Kagome…" She said serious, "Let her go." Yuriko smiled and Kagome couldn't understand why but she did what Yumiko asked.

"Fine mother, have it your way, we will fight. You and I, leave Kagome out of this." She said positioning herself.

"Now you're talking…" She said attacking her.

Yumiko dodges and kicks her in the gut sending her back, but she counters with an elbow in her side. Yuriko grabs her and slams her into a tree, grabbing her head smashing it into her knee. Yumiko counters by grabbing her wrist and pulling her close head butting her on the nose. She then goes to hit her in chest, releasing blow after blow sending Yuriko back. She back flips and kicks Yuriko lifting her off the ground, jumps up and kicks her in her gut knocking her down. Yumiko comes down full force but misses. Yuriko moved just in time, grabbed her daughter and slams her knee into her side causing her to lose her breath. Yuriko goes to punch her once, twice, and the third knocked her down.

"Stupid little girl, you thought you were so strong!" She said kicking her in the gut. Yumiko laughed and stood up wiping the blood from her lip.

"Mother…" She cringed, "If I die, at least I know it was by your hands." She said attacking her. Yuriko laughs at her little comment as she grabs her hand and twists it behind her back kicking her down.

"Be glad my child" She said grabbing her head back by the hair and stabbing her through the neck with hidden blade. "You'll die with honor." Kagome is in shock as she sees the blood shoot out as the blade rips her throat in two.

Naomi froze her whole body trembling. She just witnessed her mother brutally kill her sister. She looked at Kanna who was deep in meditation. She couldn't leave her side for fear of her running of, but she wanted to go check on her sister. She was being torn in two and her heart was breaking when Kanna spoken, the first time she didn't even hear her. All she heard was a mumble, a sound that made no sense.

"I will not leave, Naomi." Kanna said again, "You may go to your sister's aid; I will still be here when you get back."

"Thank you" Naomi said not thinking twice about it as she ran down to her sister full speed. She got there just in time to catch her as her mother tossed the body aside as if it were a rag doll.

"Come to join your sister?" She asked grinning, "I can easily send you to your grave as well."

"Mother" Naomi growled as she placed Yumiko's lifeless body down, tears streaming down her face. "How could you? Have you no control? To think a powerful yokai like you would be so easy to control!" Naomi roared as she flash steps in front of her mother, giving her everything she had with one powerful punch breaking bones as it made contact with her face sending her flying into the mountain side knocking her out.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha witnessed what had transpired as they dodged and attacked Naraku. How they wanted to help, but they couldn't ignore Naraku for if they were to stop, he would surely try to escape. Naomi's body was still trembling as she walked up to her sister's body and cried out.

Kagome walked over to her, not sure how to comfort her. Naomi looked at her and growled her anger still in control.

"This is your fault!" She said standing up, "You could have just kept her frozen, but you had to let her go!"

"I didn't know…" Kagome said tears falling, "Yumiko, she said to let her go… I didn't know."

"What… so now I should just say thank you and keep going? You have that power, why have you not used it on Naraku?" Naomi cried looking at Yumiko. "Why did you allow this fight to continue?"

"Naraku holds a big portion of the Shikon jewel, I've tried using it on him, but thanks to the jewel, it has no effect on him." Kagome sighs and walks up to her and hugs her. "I'm sorry."

Naomi pushes her off, "It's no use…" She said running back towards the cave where Kanna was.

Sesshomaru growled when he saw Naomi push her away, mentally noting he would have to teach that 'bitch' a lesson. He watched as she ran back to the cave, Naraku was no fool, he noticed this as well and made a quick attack towards her but was blocked off by Inuyasha Kaze no Kizu.

Naomi dodged the poisonous bees that now chased her and released fire waves destroying them. As she reached the top, she noticed Kanna was standing now and watched as three orbs shot out from her mirror. She looked over at Naomi and sat back down.

"What happen?" Naomi asked not sure what just happen.

"Your mother and the others have been restored. So now, what will you do with me?" She asked holding her mirror close as she felt Naraku's anger. "I guess in the end, the other way is death by choice…" Kanna said breaking her mirror and taking her own life.

Naomi yelled no and tried to stop her, but it was too late. Kanna smiled as the small light left her eyes. Naomi watched her go, helpless. She stood over the little girl who once helped Naraku commit such evil acts, but in the end did so much good. She couldn't help but feel sorry for this child, even if she was Naraku's offspring.

"Naraku…" Naomi growls, "You destroy everything you touch… how many lives have you not ruined!" She storms out of the cave blinded by her anger and grief.

"I'll kill you!" She yells attacking Naraku from behind, landing a strong right but it does nothing and he grabs her by the neck stabbing his claws into her, his poison moves quickly through her body. Sesshomaru attacks him, making Naraku throw her aside.

Inuyasha grabs her and moves her to safety but it was too late. She gasps for breath as her throat begins to close. Her hand clinches her chest as her heart feels like it's on fire. Tears run down her face as her life slips away, Inuyasha closes her eyes and growls. Sesshomaru pauses and looks back at Inuyasha watching him close her eyes. He hears a chuckle from Naraku as he begins to talk.

"Stupid little girl. She should have just waited her turn." Naraku snickers flexing his claws as poison drips from the tips. "So now, how many are left?" He says but was knocked into the wall by Hirakotsu. Sesshomaru looked over to see Sango riding Kirara.

"It's payback time, Naraku!" Sango yelled jumping off Kirara catching Hirakotsu as Miroku stood beside her.

Naraku laughed as he stood back up. "Kanna was just so foolish, bringing you two back… but did you know…" Naraku says wiping the blood from his lip, "There was a third?"

"A third" Kagome asked walking up next to them.

"It took three living souls for Kikyou to feel alive again…" He laughed, "The spell I used requires someone of kin."

Kagome's jaw dropped, "Kaede…" Kagome said looking at Sango and Miroku who were just as shocked as she was.

"You monster" Inuyasha yelled, "Kikyou would have never done such a thing!"

"Oh but she did. She knew the requirements of that spell, and yet she begged me to do it anyways."

"Sango, Miroku…" Kagome said looking at them, "We have to go check on Kaede…" She motioned for them to get on Kirara to go. "Take Shippo with you, quickly!" She said as they hopped on. Sango already had Kohaku lying next to her.

"Kagome, you will stay here?" Sango asked looking at her holding her hand out from Kagome to get on.

"No" Sesshomaru said picking her up and tossing her to them when he saw she was not about to leave. Sango caught her and eyed Sesshomaru. "Now go!"

As they took off, Naraku made a last minute attempt to stop them but was stopped by Sesshomaru's fist in his face.

"They won't make it far!" Naraku growled summoning a herd of demons to follow them. Inuyasha used Kaze no Kizu and destroys them all.

They attack Naraku together, this time full force, not giving him an inch. Inuyasha attacked from the left, while Sesshomaru attacked from the right. He was taking quite a beating when they were all caught off guard as a blade blasted through Naraku's stomach.

"You killed my babies!" Yuriko roared twisting her blade inside him. Naraku laughs and pulled her hand through his body.

"You will do just fine!" He laughs as he begins to absorb her. Sesshomaru attacks him, trying to stop him from taking her into his body but Naraku disappears with her moving far away as he completely takes her into his body.

"Shit… this isn't good!" Inuyasha growled as he watched Naraku's form change.

"Be on your guard mutt…" Sesshomaru said, "You are my prey, do not go dying."

Inuyasha grins, "Here I was just about to say the same to you! Get ready… here he comes!" he says dodging the poison dripping blades Naraku sent at them. Sesshomaru knocks them aside and attacks him head on.

Kagome was worried, she felt Naraku's power grow strong and she had to do something. She turned to her friends and sighed as she stood up.

"We'll meet again my friends… go to the village and make sure Kaede is okay!" She said jumping off Kirara's back.

"Kagome" they yelled watching her disappear into the mist of the forest.

To her amazement she didn't hurt herself as she touched down softly on the ground. 'I have to get moving!' She thought as she ran as fast as she could. They had gotten pretty far since Kirara was at full speed and she knew she was going to have to move if she wanted to make it in time. She hadn't realized how fast she was really running, all she knew was she had to go. Sesshomaru needed her; she could feel it and that feeling sent a cold chill down to her very core.

Naraku sent Sesshomaru back with a power blast of energy, and Inuyasha took this as his chance to use Bakuryūha, but to his astonishment it doesn't work. Although Naraku was stronger now, one place had failed to heal it was the place Sesshomaru had cut into with Bakusaiga. Sesshomaru knew this would be the weak spot on Naraku and he aimed there in hopes of finally destroying him. Naraku was not stupid, he knew this would happen, and so he dodged and tried to stay away from Sesshomaru who was now attacking him nonstop.

Kagome stopped when she came to a clearing. She looked around and saw the three engaged in a fierce battle. Her heartbeat raced as she thought, 'How did I get here so fast?' She ran towards them but stopped when she thought about how dangerous it could be for her to get to close. Naraku saw when she came in through the clearing. He knew how he would be able to get passed Sesshomaru and even how he could defeat the great and powerful yokai.

Naraku side stepped past Inuyasha and in a flash he was on his way to attack Kagome. He gave no time to think or properly react as he lifts his hand to slash her. As he tears through the fabric and his blade is stopped in his mid section, the blood trickling down its sharp edge is none other than the one he expect to save her.

"Sesshomaru… it's just as I expect, fool." He grins as he tries to remove his blade, but his smile soon fades when Sesshomaru grabs his arm and using Bakusaiga he cuts off his head.

He pulls out the blade and pierces into Naraku's chest were he saw him bury the Shikon jewel and pulls it out. He turns to Kagome who's just in utter shock.

"I told you to go." He says handing her the jewel.

She grabs his hand, tears streaming down her face, "You're hurt." She says trying to heal him.

"I'll live-" Sesshomaru began but was stopped as he spit up it was not a feeling he was use to as he brought his hand up to his lip to see the blood, he looks at Kagome as his vision blurs. She knows there is something very wrong. All she can do is grab him as he leans forward.

"Fool…" Naraku's head gasps, "Even the great Sesshomaru cannot live after that attack…" He coughs out a laugh as Inuyasha destroys his head and continues to rip his body to shreds.

Kagome lays him down and tries her best to heel him, but she was out of energy, her body felt completely drained and she couldn't produce the strength. She buried her face into his chest holding onto his wound. Her mind went blank as Inuyasha stood beside her, not sure what to do or say.

The earth began to shake as dark grey clouds moved in, bring a thunderous lighting storm. Inuyasha looks down at Kagome seeing a bright light pulsating from under her. She cried out as everything around them was blown to pieces, the power she emitted was strong enough to destroy everything in a hundred mile radius. Kirara and the rest barely escaped watching what was transpiring. They were not sure what was happening but, they were worried about their friends, yet they couldn't go back or else be destroyed along with everything else. Inuyasha tried to stop her he begged her to stop, but she was devastated be on repair.

"Kagome, you have to stop this!" Inuyasha yelled, the power surrounding him beginning to take its toll on him as he falls to his knees.

"Why?" Kagome asked thinking, 'what world is there… without Sesshomaru?'

Inuyasha was unable to answer all he could say was "What about us your friends Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo? What will happen to them if you continue this madness?"

She couldn't stop, she wouldn't. She hadn't realized how much she truly loved Sesshomaru until she felt his life slip away from her. The ground crumbled around them, seeping them into the earth as the rain poured down with a roar. She would not live in a world without Sesshomaru. Everyone else at that moment seemed unimportant. Inuyasha didn't know what to do, Kagome was not listening to him and the more he tried the worst things got around them.

His hand reaches up and caresses her face bringing her back down to earth. She looks down and saw his beautiful golden eyes staring intensely at her. Her heart raced, she couldn't believe he was alive and as he sat up he wipes the tears falling from her eyes.

"Sesshomaru…" She cries grabbing his hand against her face. "I thought you were dead…"

"I told you I would live, did I not." He says cupping her face, "Nothing will keep me from you." He said as he leans in and kisses her. All at once everything seemed to calm down. As the clouds fade away, it takes with them the rain that was destroying the world, leaving a sunny sky.

She smiled contently and asked, "So now what?"

"What happen to the jewel?" Inuyasha asks putting away Tetsusaiga away.

Kagome pulled out the piece Sesshomaru gave her and put it with the shard she had. It was finally complete after everything that happen everything could be put behind them. She looked at Inuyasha and back at the jewel.

"Destroy it Kagome…" Inuyasha said walking away, "Wish it away. I'll meet you guys back at Kaede's village. I'm sure you have things to work out." He said as he ran off. He couldn't hide his sadness, but yet he was happy for her.

"Wish it away, is it really that easy?" She asked looking at Sesshomaru who was standing up and holding his hand out for her. She took his hand and he pulled her up into his embrace. She wished it would disappear forever and with a strong pink flash, it was gone.

"Sesshomaru" She said pulling away, "Am I going back home? You know I'm not from this time… do you think I could stay here?" She asks hidden in her voice sadness.

"Do you think I would want you to go?" He asks looking away from her. This girl changed him without knowing it.

"I'll never see my family again… I don't think I could do that…" She said as he released his grip on her.

"Just answer this one question…" He said looking at her straight in the eyes, "Would you have given it all up for Inuyasha?"

She knew at one point in time of her life, she had asked herself the same question, and her answer was yes. Yet she hesitated. Although, she didn't have to say a word because he could tell just by the way she looked at him. He couldn't believe it, after everything they had been through, she was his and yet she was still clinging to something else. He picked her up in his embrace and sped off towards the village.

When Inuyasha got to the village, Miroku told him the awful news. The people in the village watched as Lady Kaede hit the floor, lifeless.

"So then…" Inuyasha said walking over to her body, "She's really gone? How could Kikyou do this?" They sat outside and waited for Kagome and Sesshomaru to arrive. Inuyasha felt them approaching and he was not sure what was going to happen. Sesshomaru stops in front of them and places her down.

He cups her chin, "I will not make you be with me if you do not wish to you do what you feel is right in your heart. I just want you to be happy, even if it is not with me Kagome, I will not stand in the way of your happiness." He said leaving everyone shocked as he walks away.

For the first time in his life, he felt hurt. He never knew what it felt like to love someone, and he now knew how much it could hurt to lose the one you love. Yet in a small way, he was happy. He was happy because it was the first time he ever put someone else's feelings before his own. These were feelings he was not use to feeling, so to feel them all at once left him dazed.

After everything that happened, he didn't want Tetsusaiga anymore. What he wanted, he felt was out of reach, yet he wasn't sure how to feel about that. All he knew was he loved her and wanted her to be happy. Even if it was with someone else, even if she would find her happiness somewhere else, he would never forget or love anyone else. He gave her the keys to his heart and no one else would ever be able to replace that.

She watched him go, unable to speak. 'Was he serious? Was that it?' She thought as she said nothing to her friends and walked towards the well. Sango caught her hand.

"Kagome…" She said hugging her, "Are you sure you want to leave?"

She hugged her back, "There's nothing for me here…" She said looking at the well.

"Kagome don't go!" Inuyasha barked, "I'm a jerk who doesn't deserve you because I never felt the same way you felt for me, but I'm still your friend… and I don't want you to leave."

Kagome smiled and looked at Miroku and Shippo who nodded in agreement with Inuyasha.

"He didn't even try to stop me…" Kagome cries into Sango's arms.

"That bastard has too much pride to ask you to stay with him!" Inuyasha growled.

"I don't approve of what he did…" Miroku said looking at her, "Yet I can understand." He said glancing at Sango, "When you love someone so much you just want their happiness you don't care about your own. Even if it kills you on the inside, as long as you know they are happy, you swallow you own feelings. It has nothing to do with pride, in fact, it's the completely opposite of it." Sango cried a bit and went to hug Miroku, giving him a big kiss.

He reached his castle and saw Rin playing outside. She ran up to him and hugged him by surprise.

"What was that for?" He asked not sure what led the child to hug him for it was something she had never done.

"You look sad…" She said holding his hand, "This one thought you could use a hug." She says smiling.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and shook his head as Jaken yelled at her.

"Don't touch Lord Sesshomaru that way you brat!" They walked inside the castle and nothing else was said. Jaken could see something was wrong with his master, but he hadn't the balls to ask.

Days would pass as if they would never end, so long and boring. It was too much time he had just to think and it killed him with every second that would pass. 'How could I fall in love with someone so easily?' he would think as he lay on his bed unable to sleep. 'I knew how she felt for Inuyasha, but I thought things had changed… how foolish I was.' He would tell himself as he trained relentlessly. It had been only four days he spent with her, yet it seemed like more. He hated knowing she was not with him but in the arms of Inuyasha.

Slowly the anger in him grew, yet he couldn't bring himself to see her. It had been over a week since he dropped her off at the village and he hadn't heard from her. He couldn't help but think that maybe she did chose Inuyasha after all making him angry and soon he began feeling distant once more.

His training sessions had become more intense and he was beginning to go back to his old cold ways after months passed and he hadn't heard anything from her. He would go back to the little well she used as a portal between worlds, but he never felt her presence around, nor could he catch her scent. He wondered if she really did go home. He watched Inuyasha and the others joke around some days outside but she was never with them. He would stay by the well some nights in hopes of seeing her, but when four months flew by and she was nowhere to be found, his hope faded.

'She's probably forgotten all about this world, and her so called friends!' He thought to himself as he trained. 'Why did I let her go? I should have just locked her in a dungeon until she came to her senses!' He thought as he showers and begins to walk to his room when he hears a knock on his front door. One of the servants would get it and tell them to go away so he could go back to training like always, but not this time.

"My Lord" She said walking up to him as he opens his door. "There is a young lady in the guest living room. She will not leave until she speaks with you."

"Who is it?" He asked for the girl had hidden her scent so he would be unable to guess who it could be. All he knew was for someone to hide their scent could mean their intent is to harm.

"She wouldn't say…" She said not looking him in the eyes.

"Then let her know she will have to wait." Sesshomaru said walking into his room.

She went back and told the young lady to have a seat; the lord would be a while. She smiled, said thank you and took a seat. She knew he would be stubborn to answer someone if they demanded to see him. Yet she wasn't the only one who knew how to hide their presence, he was quiet good at it as well.

She hadn't realized he was standing behind her until she felt his hand wrap around her throat. She gasped for air as he lifted her off the couch and turned her to face him. She had her face covered and he pulled her in close removing it as his grip tightens. His eyes grew wide a small glimmer of shock when she looked at him straight in the eyes. He placed her down and began to walk out the door when she grabs his arm.

"Is that how you're going to welcome me, after all these months?" She asks moving back to the couch, sitting on its armrest.

"To what to I owe the honor?" He asks sarcastically turning to her slightly, his features not giving anything away.

She stands and walks up to him. "I thought you would be happy to see me…" She says tilting her head, "Yet you treat me with such disdain… what happen?"

"Should I treat you any different? What…" He scoffs, "Where you expecting to walk in here after so long and be welcomed? See the door, let yourself out." He says walking off.

"Sesshomaru, don't walk away from me again." She says making him stop and look at her.

"You wanted to go home, did you not?" He asks she was not the only one hurting. "I only gave you what you want." He growls a bit becoming more open.

"Yes at first I did want to go home and be with my family…" She sighs closing her eyes, "Yet when I got home it just wasn't the same. Life just didn't seem right and I realized why." She says grabbing his arm. He made no movement he just stared at her.

"I was already with my family. Sesshomaru when I'm with you everything feels right…" She says blushing and looking down. The knot in his throat was hard to swallow as he maintained his silence.

She chuckles a bit looking up at him tears in her eyes, "I get it… sorry I bothered you Lord Sesshomaru." She chokes up releasing his arm as she walks away from him.

Her heart was pounding so loud she thought he could hear it breaking as she walks out of his castle. She begins to walk as her tears start falling.

"So I guess…" She sighs, "We're on our own…" she laughs bit thinking about how foolish she must look. She was almost to his gate when she feels someone grab her arm. He pulls her back into his embrace and her tears don't seem to stop.

"I will not let you go again…" He says cupping her chin "…Even if I have to lock you up to keep you here." She smiles as she shakes her head biting her lip.

She wraps her arms around his neck, "We are not planning on going anywhere." She says confusing him. She smiles as she releases her spell that contained her scent. He looks at her a bit bothered.

"You would have left without telling me?" He asks irritated when she giggles.

"Yeah, but you didn't ask…" She says grabbing his hand to hold her lower abdominal.

"So is this the only reason you came back?" He asks stepping back making her jaw drop.

"Still a jerk I see…" She said turning away from him, "If that were true it would have been the first thing I would have told you. How can you even think that?" She questions shaking her head.

"What about Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asks no hesitation in his voice, "How do I know this is not his pup?"

Kagome turns to him without thinking and slaps him. "How dare you" she yells at him. He growls and grabs her by the throat picking her up slightly off the ground, eyes red. She gasps for air making him come back to his sense.

"If you ever do that again…" He growls placing her down, his claws had ripped into her flesh leaving blood on his fingers.

"What?" Kagome asks so defiantly, "You'll what Sesshomaru?" She questions regaining her breath grabbing her neck.

He smiles, 'When did it come to this?' He thought, 'When someone like her would be allowed to react and speak to this Sesshomaru in such a way and not have her head ripped off?' He thinks as he stares into her eyes. She made no move to back down from him.

"Punish you" He says grabbing her arm turning her around and smacking her ass hard. Making her gasp as a light blush crept onto her face. She turns to him, flushed not sure how to react to that until it hits her.

She grins, "Guess I'll have to do that more often then." She says caressing his face.

"You didn't answer the question." He says grabbing her waist and gentling running his tongue on her neck wounds.

"I belong only to you…" She says making him look at her. She brushes her lips against his. "My only love" She whispers as he takes hold of her tantalizing lips. They are both so caught up they failed to realize the three approach them.

"Mommy" Shippo asks looking at Rin who just giggles as Jaken drops his staff, making Kagome blush as Sesshomaru growls not letting her go. He looks at the three with a glare.

"Sorry my Lord…" Jaken says grabbing the kids, "We'll just go." He says trying to run off.

"I'm not leaving my mommy!" Shippo says running over to Kagome.

"Sesshomaru, you found the pretty lady!" Rin says walking up to him grabbing his hand, "This one found that one in the garden! Can we keep them?"

Shippo turns red, "We're not pets!" He says burying his face into Kagome's side. Kagome laughs a bit and looks at Sesshomaru contently.

"Yes Rin" Sesshomaru says taking Kagome into his embrace, "We will be keeping them."

Kagome blushes, "I should have a say in this you know." She says leaning her head into his chest.

"No…" He says bluntly making her laugh. They all make their way back inside.

Days passed by quickly and Kagome was starting to feel at home with Sesshomaru. She wanted to go see Sango and tell her the good news. She walks into the living room where Sesshomaru was watching Rin and Shippo play.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome hesitates, "Is it okay if I visit Sango and Miroku?" She's blushing thinking, 'Since when do I ask permission to do anything?'

He looks at her, knowing what she's thinking he still answers, "Yes".

She smiles, "I was going to anyway." She said laughing but she felt uncomfortable due to Jaken staring at her. She walks up to Sesshomaru and whispers, "That thing keeps staring at me…" She says pointing at him.

"I can hear you, you know!" Jaken yells shaking his fist at her but stops when Sesshomaru glares at him. "Sorry my Lord…"

"Jaken…?" Kagome asks, "Why do you stare?"

Jaken sighs. "I do apologize, Lady Kagome… I just couldn't help but notice you are with child."

Kagome nods, "Yes I am…" She smiles, "Why?"

"No reason…" Jaken says walking out of the room knowing Sesshomaru might get angry with his next comment. "He will be a strong yokai indeed." Jaken says running down the hall trying to distance himself from Sesshomaru.

"…Strong yokai…?" Kagome was confused and Sesshomaru growled a bit knowing he would now have to explain. He made a mental note to himself to hurt Jaken. "Honey… Jaken's confused…" She said not asking anything.

"No why would he be?" Sesshomaru asks trying to play it off.

"The baby…" She got nervous not sure how he would react, "How will the baby be yokai?"

"Why would he not be?" Sesshomaru asks confusing her even more.

"I'm human…" Kagome says in an obvious tone.

"Are you really?" Sesshomaru leans his head into her shoulder running his hand down her back sending chills all over her body. He brings his hand to her shoulder revealing her bite mark. "Your human self died… remember." She looks at her hands remembering what happened at Naraku's castle and how Sesshomaru was able to save her.

"So you brought me back… that doesn't change the fact that I'm human…" She assures herself.

"Whatever you want to believe" he shrugs and turns back to take a seat.

"So I'm a yokai? No way! I don't even look like you." Kagome says unsure.

"Did I say you were a yokai? No." Sesshomaru says being a smart ass.

"Then what am I?" Kagome growls as she flops to the floor.

"You are Kagome…" Sesshomaru says pulling her towards him, "So why concern yourself with anything else? It does not change who you are because you will always be Kagome." He says kissing her neck.

She smiles, "So am I like Kikyou?" She laughs when Sesshomaru says hell no.

"Nothing like that, what gives you that idea, really" Sesshomaru says making her laugh.

"Just checking" She says leaning into him.

"You have yokai blood running through your vines." Shippo says stepping from around the couch. "I've noticed it for a while, just didn't want to say anything because I wasn't sure." He says looking at Sesshomaru.

Kagome smiles, "Oh really…" She sighs, "Okay that explains a lot then." She says making Sesshomaru happy to know she wasn't upset at the fact that she had yokai blood following inside her.

"Shippo it's time for you to go to sleep!" She says walking him to his new room Sesshomaru was so kind to give him.

"Kagome are we really going to stay here?" Shippo asks as they got inside the room.

"I am…" She says, "If you don't wish to, you are free to go. I know you miss Miroku, Sango and even Inuyasha. So yeah, if you want to go with them why not…" She says sitting on the side of his bed.

"Then I would miss you… and it's too far to travel here and there! It took us three whole months just to find this place!" Shippo says jumping next to her.

"Yeah… but if we would have known where we were going, it probably wouldn't have taken so long." She laughs a bit.

"So we'll stay!" He says jumping under the covers. "Good night…"

"Good night" She response as she closes the door.

"Three months huh" he smiles mentally, "You could have just waited by the well you know." He says taking her into his arms.

"What?" She blushes, "Nosey! What do you mean?"

"I went back for you…" He says cupping her face, "Yet you never showed up."

"I was out looking for you."

"Apparently you got lost on your travel." He smiles when she taps his shoulder.

"So…" She says, "If I would have known where you were at it wouldn't have been a problem."

"I will not let you leave." He says tightening his grip on her.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving!" She says kissing him.

The End

**Okay guys I know I said that this story had a few chapters left but I decided to just round up everything in one last chapter. I do apologize for it taking me so long to update and complete this story but life works in mysterious ways. Thank you all who read my story and reviewed without you I wouldn't have continued writing. Now I must say, I'm sorry if you get confused okay because I know there are some parts that just move to crazy to understand and I'm sorry. For all of you who have kept up with my story and have been waiting, I am truly grateful. I hope you guys enjoyed my little fic so until next time…………. **

**Peace Out**


End file.
